La Vista De La Muerte
by santana89
Summary: Esta es una historía de Haruka y Michiru donde la primera guarda desde su mas tierna infancia un secreto que no la deja disfrutar de una felicidad completa, pero, ¿qué es ese secreto que la tiene tan atormentada?, descubranlo.
1. Chapter 1

Bien este es mi primer fic. espero les guste.

/////////////////////////////////////////

**CAPITULO 1: ¿DON O MALDICIÓN?**

La luz de la luna llena se adentraba por las ventanas de una de las mansiones mas prestigiosas de la ciudad de Tokio.

Todos duermen a excepción de una pequeña niña rubia de no más de diez años que permanece sobre su cama cubierta totalmente por los cobertores, todo permanece en calma asta que un pequeño temblor y un ligero sollozo invaden el pequeño cuerpo de la niña.

Pero Hay algo raro en todo esto un segundo sollozo se hizo presente en la oscuridad de aquella habitación el dueño del cual es un misterio ya que en aquel lugar no hay nadie mas que la niña. El termómetro que hace unos momentos marcase 20° C comienza a disminuir asta alcanzar los 0° C. Entonces lo que la niña menos quería que sucediese paso, aquello que fuese un misterio se hizo presente.

"Ayúdame por favor, sálvame, ¡yo no quiero morir!" grito una potente voz (casi como un eco) de un hombre.

Las luces de la habitación se encendían y se apagaban mientras aquel ser seguía gritando sus penas.

La niña aun permanecía bajo las cobijas totalmente paralizada lo único que podía hacer era cubrir sus oídos con sus pequeñas manos y rezar asta que aquel individuo cesara en su fiero arrebato por aferrarse a algo inútil.

"Dios por favor ayúdame" suplicaba entre sollozos la niña "has que se vaya, que desaparezca" y así como todo empezó... termino.

Nada, oscuridad, silencio, profundo silencio el termómetro cambiaba lentamente y regresaba a su estado original 20° C, pero, ¿qué fue todo aquello?.

Media hora después la pequeña recién comenzaba a recuperarse, respiraba profundamente mientras que con el dorso de su mano derecha se limpiaba aquellas lagrimas que traicioneramente surcaban su delicado rostro, su mirada reflejaba un gran pesar.

"Estoy cansada de todo esto, solo espero que algún día termine" dijo la pequeña emitiendo un gran suspiro.

El sol comenzaba a mostrar sus rayos en las lejanías la niña que asta hace unas horas rezara por que su martirio acabara se encontraba profundamente dormida asta que unos ligeros golpes en la puerta acabaran con aquella tranquilidad.

"Haruka " dijo la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la puerta "ya es tarde levántate".

"Si mamá ya me levante" respondió Haruka.

Como odiaba su vida estaba tan cansada que con pesar retiro las telas que la cobijaban para poder levantarse, dio unos cuantos pasos asta llegar a un espejo se miro en él unos momentos tenía el cabello corto y rubio y su cuerpo era atlético todo esto la hacían parecer el pequeño príncipe de un cuento, aquellos que no la conocían aseguraban de que se trataba de un "él" y no un "ella" pero si a esto se le suma de que la mayor parte del tiempo vestía como niño era normal que la confundieran. Seguía examinándose asta que llego a ese punto sus "ojos" como los odiaba lo que para muchos era algo hermoso para ella no lo era, su mirada de un verde tan profundo traía consigo un don, ¿don?, no, ¿cómo se le puede llamar don el ver cosas que nadie más puede?, No, para ella se trataba mas bien de una maldición que aquejaba a su pobre alma.

Tras dar un ligero suspiro ingreso al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha fría y tal vez con eso quitarse un poco del sueño que aun tenía, poco después ya se encontraba nuevamente en su cuarto alistando el uniforme del colegio cabe de mas decir que se trataba del uniforme correspondiente a los varones no solo le gustaba más que el de las niñas también le resultaba mas cómodo aparte le servia para esconder aquellas marcas que su "maldición" causaba. Una vez lista salió del cuarto rumbo al comedor donde sus padres se encontraban tomando su desayuno.

"Buenos días dormilona" saludo un imponente hombre rubio.

"Buenos días padre, madre" respondió Haruka dándole a cada uno un beso en la mejilla para después tomar su lugar en la mesa.

"¿Te sientes bien hija?, te ves algo pálida" pregunto la bella mujer delante suyo.

"Estoy bien mamá solo..." emitió un suspiro "solo no tuve una buena noche".

"Pues siendo así" decía su padre "talvez deberías quedarte en casa por hoy o tú ¿qué piensas Kary?".

"No!" grito Haruka "ahmm quiero decir no es necesario además no puedo faltar a clases me retrasaría".

Los señores veían a su hija algo extrañados por un momento les pareció ver ¿terror? en su mirada.

"Estas segura hija" decía Kary "cualquier niño de tú edad estaría feliz si sus padre le dijera que se quedara en casa en lugar de ir al colegio".

Pero ella no era cualquier niña.

"claro mamá estoy segura además como ya dije no puedo faltar".

"Como quieras entonces" finalizo su padre con aquella incomoda conversación.

Se encontraba frente a la escuela iba caminando por los pasillos con la cabeza gacha asta que choco con alguien tan estrepitosamente ocasionando que ambos cayeran al piso.

"Disculpa no prestaba atención ¿estas..." no pudo terminar la frase delante suyo se encontraba la niña más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida.

"¿Te sientes bien?" pregunto la niña al ver que la rubia se había quedado ida.

"Sí, disculpa" decía Haruka completamente roja mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a la otra niña "Eres nueva verdad no recuerdo haberte visto antes y dime ¿cómo te llamas?".

"Sí soy nueva no pensé lo notaras, me llamo..."

_CONTINUARA..._

_//////////////////////_

¿Qué ta he? bueno o malo ya saben espero contar con su apoyo.


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Todo por un asiento?

Ok aqui un nuevo cap. de mi fic espero que les guste, tuve un ligero problema con lo de los review no se aceptaban amenos que no estuvieran registrados en la pagina pero ya lo arregle un detalle que se paso leer.

//////////////////////////////

**CAPÍTULO 2: ¿TODO POR UN ASIENTO?.**

_"Eres nueva ¿ verdad? No recuerdo haberte visto antes y dime ¿cómo te llamas?"_

_"Si soy nueva no pensé lo notaras, me llamo..."_

"¿Qué creen jovencitos que están haciendo?" se escucho la voz de una mujer provocando que ambas niñas voltearan en dirección a la persona que en ese momento se les acercaba, era alta tenía el cabello largo y negro en definitiva muy bonita pero nada es perfecto dado que la mujer tenía un carácter que asustaba asta al más valiente, ella es... la prefecta.

"Ahmm bueno lo que pasa es que nosotros,,,"tartamudeaba Haruka.

"Llegan tarde" le interrumpió la mujer " no se si lo habrán notado pero el timbre sonó hace 5 minutos".

"¡¿Qué?!" grito Haruka " pero si yo no lo escuche!!".

"Ese no es mi problema, ahora como no puedo permitir que interrumpan las clases ambos se irán con migo a detención asta que la primera hora termine" dicho esto dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar seguida por las niñas que no dijeron ni una palabra.

Cuando llegaron a detención la prefecta volteo a ver a las pequeñas pero su atención se centro en una de ellas se le había informado de un nuevo ingreso y estaba segura que nunca antes había visto a esa niña.

"Usted es nueva en el plantel ¿verdad?".

"Sí, soy nueva" respondió algo cohibida la niña.

"Bien entonces acompáñeme le explicare como es que se trabaja en esta institución, y usted" dirigiéndose a Haruka "adentro y no quiero escándalos" abriendo la puerta para que pasara.

Haruka no dijo nada solo obedeció una vez dentro emitió un gran suspiro, iba a inspeccionar quien más estaba allí pero su atención se desvío hacía un grupo conformado por 5 niñas donde 2 de ellas peleaban por ¿un asiento?, sonriendo se dirigió al pequeño grupo las conocía muy bien y no era para menos ya que una de las niñas que peleaba era nada más y nada menos que su prima y el resto amigas de ambas.

"Tan temprano y ya están peleando ustedes no cambian" Dijo una vez que llego junto al grupo.

"Haruka" dijeron todas las niñas

"Pero ¿Qué estas haciendo tú aquí?" le pregunto una niña de pelo corto y azul.

"Pues me castigaron por llegar tarde Amy ¿y a ustedes?"

"También".

"No!!, eso es imposible!!" grito una niña con coletas "mi prima nunca llega tarde y mucho menos la castigan ¿quién eres y qué has hecho con ella mounstro malbado?" decía con llamas en los ojos y apuntando a Haruka con un dedo provocando que una gota apareciera en la cabeza de todos los presentes.

"Serena tonta ¿qué boberías estas diciendo?" le regaño una niña de pelo negro, se trataba de la otra niña que peleaba por el asiento.

"mmm ¿a qué te refieres Rey?"

"Ay Serena no tienes remedio, ¿de dónde sacaste la idea de que un mounstro pueda ocupar el cuerpo de Haruka?" le pregunto una niña alta, de cabello castaño y atado en una coleta.

"Ay Lita pues es obvio que de la película de anoche" le respondió en una pose como diciendo Dios dame paciencia "¿qué no la viste?".

"Yo si" dijo otra niña rubia con un moño en la cabeza "me dio tanto miedo que casi mojo la cama".

"Mina!!" gritaron todas.

"¿Qué!!? ¿apoco no les ha pasado?".

"No!!"

"Bueno niñas ya tranquilícense" decidió intervenir Haruka "mejor díganme porque peleaban por este asiento" tenía una ligera sonrisa le gustaba estar acompañada por esas niñas y su prima al menos con ellas lograba reír aunque fuera un poco con todas sus ocurrencias.

"Bueno Haruka como eres nueva en esto voy a explicarte" decía Serena en una pose que denotaba sabiduría y experiencia "en este salón se encuentran un total de 20 asientos destinados para todos aquellos estudiantes que son traídos por romper las normas de la escuela, pero de todos esos 20 lugares hay uno que es especial, los que somos veteranos sabemos que en definitiva ese es el mejor asiento de todos ya que estamos hablando del único asiento acojinado".

"Así es" le interrumpió Rey "cuando descubrimos lo del asiento decidimos que cada que nos castigaran una de nosotras ocuparía el lugar por lo que acordamos turnos la vez pasada le toco a Mina lo que quiere decir que esta ocasión me toca a mí pero la tonta de Serena es tan pero tan tonta que cree le toca a ella cuando no es así".

"Uy oye Rey ¿a quein le dices tonta?!".

"A quien crees tú tonta" Serena estaba a punto de lanzarse encima de Rey pero fue interceptada por Lita.

"Niñas ya tranquilícense por favor, hay que arreglar esto de otra forma".

"Aha con que eso es lo que pasa, bien creo tener una solución" les dijo Haruka.

"¿Si? Y ¿Cuál es?" le pregunto Amy.

"Esta" camino asta estar junto a Serena y Rey las hizo a un lado y se sentó en el lugar por el que peleaban "vaya realmente tenían razón es muy cómodo" dijo ante los sorprendidos ojos de las niñas.

"Oye Haruka dijiste que le darías una solución a todo esto".

"Y lo hice querida prima como ni tu ni Rey tenían intenciones de ceder el lugar a la otra entonces ni tu ni ella lo tendrán, además como soy la mayor y es mi primera vez aquí que mejor persona que yo para ocupar el asiento ¿no crees?" y dicho esto se recostó sobre sus brazos quedándose dormida dejando a las niñas aún más sorprendidas.

"Vaya y no conforme con quitarnos el lugar se queda dormida" dijo Rey mientras se iba a otro asiento "en fin se la perdono porque se ve cansada pareciera no durmió bien anoche".

"Si tienes razón".

La primera hora se había acabado junto con su castigo y para su mala suerte su pequeña siesta. Ahora se encontraba en el salón de música la profesora aun no llegaba y para colmo tenía mucho sueño de seguir así terminaría quedándose dormida por lo que decidió ir junto a una ventana la abrió para permitir al viento pasar le gustaba sentirlo en su rostro así permaneció asta que escucho la puerta abrirse y vio que por ella ingresaba la maestra por lo que fue a tomar su lugar.

"Buenos días niños disculpen la tardanza" decía mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el escritorio para después dirigirse al grupo "les tengo una noticia el día de hoy se unirá a nosotros una nueva alumna se supone entraría desde la primera hora pero tuvo un ligero retrazo, en fin, pasa por favor".

La respiración de Haruka se corto la niña con la que choco en la mañana esta allí ¡y compartirían las clases! Definitivamente algo bueno tuvo que haber hecho o tal vez Dios por fin se apiado un poco de ella. No sabía como descifrar lo que estaba sintiendo era ¿felicidad? Pero ¿por qué? como podría estar feliz si ni siquiera sabia su nombre, si tan solo cruzo con ella unas cuantas palabras.

"Bien por favor presentarte con tus compañeros" por fin, no lo podía creer estaba apunto de saber el nombre de esa hermosa niña "pero antes Haruka dado que no hay ningún lugar disponible para su compañera vaya con alguien de intendencia y pídale que le ayude a traer un asiento por favor" no, definitivamente Dios no se apiado de ella.

De mala gana salió del salón aunque eso cambio cuando le llego una idea sabia perfectamente que asiento le llevaría a su compañera estaba a punto de echarse a correr en busca de alguien que le ayudara pero un ligero escalofrió inundo su cuerpo no estaba sola sintió que alguien pasaba por atrás de ella volteo rápidamente pero no había nadie.

"¿Quién esta allí?" pregunto con temor, vio que una figura se acercaba hacia ella y "Dios...".

_CONTINUARA..._

//////////////////////////////////

Bien, hora de las apuestas ¿quien es la niña? ¿alguien sabe? ¿creen que sea Michiru? uhmm puede que sí ó puede que no, ustedes diganmelo.

**LIMC0712** jaja amor bueno pues tu ya sabes como van las cosas pero no se vale contar, jaja gracias por tu apoyo te amo.

**abc55** no se pero creo que ahora la turba furiosa la vas a traer tu jajaja ya sabes, por tus dulces mira te los mando cuando actualices "Se Renta" y me digas a donde quieres que los mande oye tampoco soy adivina además es un trato justo tu nos das un nuevo cap. y yo te doy tus dulces te parece?. a y claro muchas gracias por tu apoyo espero no defraudarte.

Bien ya saben acepto cualquier tipo de comentario, ideas, criticas, amenazas de muerte, asta confeciones amorosas solo que mi corazoncito ya esta ocupado por una Hermosisima Damicela tienen idea de quien sea? jajaja creo que es muy notorio.

Ok dejen review y si les gusta la historía le sigo.


	3. Chapter 3 Rojo Intenso

Bien como ya saben los Personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertecen los demás si asi que eso es lo unico que me consuela. Ahora este capítulo va dedicado a la persona que más amo ejemm LIMC0712 va para ti corazón echale ganas.

/////////////////////////////////////////

**CAPITULO 3: ROJO INTENSO.**

"Dios..." y ya no pudo emitir palabra alguna frente a ella se encontraba algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado... la niña nueva.

"Hola, perdón, ¿te espante?" le pregunto pero la rubia aun no reaccionaba "oye, ¿te sientes bien?, parece viste un fantasma" poniendo una mano en el hombro de Haruka ocasionando que reaccionara.

"¿Qué? a sí claro estoy bien es solo que me sorprendiste no me esperaba aparecieras de pronto, y por cierto ¿qué haces aquí?" viéndola con desconcierto.

Alzando una ceja "Vaya y yo que quería hacerte compañía pensé que podríamos llevarnos bien pero veo que no es así" mientras daba vuelta y comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria a la de la rubia "y tanto trabajo que me costo convencer a la profesora para que me dejara salir".

"Oye ¿a dónde vas?" viendo como la niña se iba.

"Pues al salón si no quieres mi compañía entonces no se que hago aquí".

"¿Y quien dijo que no quería tu compañía?".

"Pues tu, con tu actitud" le respondió mientras seguía caminando.

"¿Yo?, ay, oye no te vayas si quiero que me acompañes" ¡alto! ¿Ella dijo eso?.

"¿Es en serio?" le pregunto mientras se detenía y se daba vuelta.

"Claro, ¿porqué no habría de serlo?" Haruka estaba segura que mas roja no podría estar.

"Bueno, pero antes" regreso asta donde estaba Haruka y extendió su mano "Kaio, Michiru Kaio mucho gusto en conocerte...".

Haruka la veía un poco confundida pero reacciono a tiempo para tomar su mano _–vaya que suave- _ y sonriendo le dijo "Tenou, Haruka Tenou y el gusto es mío".

"Bien creo que deberíamos ir a buscar ese asiento, ¿no te parece Haruka?".

"Sí, creo que sería lo mejor" terminando con el contacto de sus manos.

En poco tiempo encontraron quien les ayudara con el asiento que por supuesto se trataba del **asiento especial** de su prima y las demás niñas, no lo tomaba para molestarlas al contrario lo hacia para darles una lección y que entendieran que solo peleaban por tonterías. Una vez instalado el asiento en el salón que por cierto fue puesto frente al de Haruka ambas niñas aprovecharon para platicar, a Haruka le agradaba mucho Michiru podía percibir una luz en ella que pocas personas tenían, incluso si lo pensaba bien en cuanto apareció en el pasillo dejo de sentir ese escalofrió junto con esa sensación de que había alguien mas allí.

Ala hora del almuerzo ambas niñas se encontraban en uno de los jardines bajo un gran árbol, disfrutando de la sombra de éste mientras comían sus alimentos y platicaban entre ellas.

"Y dime Michiru ¿qué haces en tu tiempo libre?" fue la pregunta de Haruka mientras degustaba su almuerzo.

"Mmmm, bueno me gusta nadar pero cuando hace mucho frió prefiero pintar o tocar mi violín".

"¿Pintas y tocas el violín?, vaya veo que eres una caja de sorpresas".

"¿Tu crees?, lo aprendí de mi madre sueño con algún día ser como ella" Michiru mostraba una gran sonrisa.

"Lo lograras y no solo eso serás mejor, ya ves lo que dicen el alumno siempre supera al maestro".

"Pues ella es muy buena y para poder lograrlo debo esforzarme mucho"

"Ya te dije, lo conseguirás, si en verdad lo deseas podrás lograr lo que quieras" finalizo Haruka con una gran sonrisa.

Las horas restantes de clases se fueron volando para ambas niñas ahora se encontraban fuera de la escuela esperando a sus respectivos chóferes, ninguna decía nada, solo se hacían compañía la una a la otra.

"Que lastima" dijo Michiru acabando con el silencio.

"¿A qué te refieres Michiru?" le pregunto Haruka algo confundida.

"Es viernes" volteo a ver a la rubia pero se dio cuenta de que aun no entendía a que se refería "me refiero a que no te veré asta el lunes por eso digo que lastima".

"A ya entiendo, sí, es una lastima" dijo desviando su vista estaba segura que nunca en su vida se había puesto tantas veces roja, incluso podía jurar ya era merecedora de algún premio por haber batido record.

"O mira allí viene mi chofer" dijo Michiru haciendo que la rubia regresara su vista hacia ella "Entonces asta el lunes Haruka, eres muy linda, te portaste muy atenta hoy con migo, gracias" y dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla para después subir a la limusina dejando a la rubia completamente ida.

Cinco minutos pasaron y Haruka aun se encontraba atrapada en otro mundo y no fue esta que una mano comenzó a moverse frente a sus ojos cuando reacciono.

"¿Haruka? ¿hola? ¿hay alguien allí?".

"Mmm Serena, ¿qué pasa?" le pregunto Haruka a su prima.

"Creo eso es lo que yo debería de preguntar, tu chofer llego ya hace rato y tu sigues aquí parada sin siquiera moverte, ¿sucede algo malo?".

"Ehee, no, no pasa nada jaja bien nos vemos luego prima, cuídate me saludas a mis tíos adiós"y se subió corriendo a la limusina "vaya que día mas extraño" se dijo serrando los ojos y llevándose la mano a la mejilla justo donde Michiru le dio el beso, ¡un momento! abrió los ojos de repente ¿qué fue lo ultimo que Michiru le dijo?.

RETROCESO ///////

"...eres muy linda, te portaste muy atenta hoy con migo, gracias".

FIN DEL RETROCESO ///////

"Se dio cuenta que no soy un niño" dio un ligero suspiro y sonrió "pero me dijo linda".

////// CON MICHIRU//////

Llegaba por fin a la gran mansión acababan de mudarse allí, no entendía como sus padres podían gastar tanto dinero en algo como eso y poner de excusa que seria bueno vivir cerca de los viejos amigos y ese era un primer problema ¿cerca? Estaba segura que si algún día necesitaba ayuda del vecino tendría que correr demasiado ya que el mas cercano vivía a mucho metros de distancia y eso a causa de los grandes jardines que rodeaban las mansiones. Pronto sus pensamientos se vieron cortados por algo mucho mejor, en la entrada de la casa se encontraba su madre junto a su nana ambas con una cálida sonrisa dirigidas solo a ella. Descendió de la limusina rápidamente para dirigirse corriendo hacia ellas donde las saludo y abraso.

"Michiru con colma ni tu nana ni yo iremos a ningún lado" Dijo la bella mujer mientras cubría una pequeña risa con su mano.

"Lo se mamá pero tengo tantas cosas que contarles, vamos adentro para que les platique" mientras tomaba a ambas mujeres de las manos y las llevaba hacia el interior de la mansión.

"Vaya por la actitud y esa enorme sonrisa yo diría que te fue muy bien" dijo su nana mientras tomaba asiento en una de los sillones de la sala.

"Algo así nana" comenzó a relatar desde lo del choque con Haruka asta la platica que tuvieron a la hora del almuerzo.

Su madre y su nana lejos de enfadarse por no haber alcanzado la primera clase comenzaron a reír.

"Lo bueno es que te habías ido temprano" dijo en broma su madre "pero me alegra saber que en tu primer día consiguieras una amiga, deberías invitarla algún día a comer con nosotros".

"Lo haré mamá" dijo Michiru con una gran sonrisa.

"Bien ahora ve a cambiarte el uniforme y a lavarte para que comas, a y recuerda que hoy tenemos una cena en casa de una amiga" le dijo su madre mientras se ponía de pie.

"¿La vecina mama?" le pregunto Michiru alzando una ceja.

"Sí, esa misma, tengo mucho tiempo de no verla según lo que me platico por teléfono antes de mudarnos, es que tiene una hija de tu edad así que eso te ayudara para hacer mas amigas ¿que te parece?"

"Seria estupendo" dijo Michiru con una sonrisa sin saber la sorpresa que se llevara al ver quien es su vecina.

_CONTINUARA..._

_///////////////////////////////////////////////_

_Bien ya se supo quien es la niña y era muy obvio que se tratara de Michiru o apoco no? digo ante quien mas nuestra amada Haruka hiba a quedar como ida, ahora no crean que en toda la historia ellas van a ser niñas no claro que no en algun momento van a crecer y si me llego a animar y si quieren incluire algo de ejemm lemon pero solo si quieren si es asi haganmelo saber ok?._

_Ritamoon. Hola chavilla oye te llamas igual que mi hermana no eres ella o si? y si lo eres ponte a trabajar y si no, no hagas caso a lo que acabo de decir, bien con este capítulo aclaro tu duda de quien es la niña algo que debo decir de nuevo demaciado obvio o no? bueno como sea, te tengo ansiosa? a que nos referimos con eso a la historía o a otra cosa jajaja no te creas, bueno gracias por seguir la historía y espero te siga gustando. _

_Michiru Tenoh22. Muchas gracias por comentar e intentare seguir tu consejo "siempre complacer al lector" solo espero en un momento determinado no se me suelten las cabras y la historia tome otro giro, asi que tu dime, quieres que la historia siga con ese toque de misterio y terror?_

_o quieres que cambie en algo? claro que habra romance eso esta demás para una historia con esta pareja pero tu dime que prefieres ok?._

_Bien espero reviews minimo para saber si les gusta o si no o tambien si alguien quere aportar una idea o solo recordarme a mi santa madre lo que sea y una recomendación para este fin de semana no tomen!! ya saben para que manejar y tomar si puedes fumar y volar, jajaja no!! no me hagan caso cuidense ok? asta el próximo capítulo y ya saben dejen reviews._


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Quién es la vesina? 1a parte

Bien por fin un nuevo capítulo de mi lamentable fic. bueno antes que nada quiero decir que este capítulo es DEMACIADO CORTO, mas aun que los demas asi que ya se imaginaran. Ahora respondiendo a una pregunta con respecto a las edades de las protagonistas bueno ellas tienen 10 años y sí ya sé son muy jovenes pero para el amor no hay edad además como ya lo dije antes en algún momento de la historia van a crecer solo esperen al capítulo 20 ok? jajajaja es broma la verdad ya falta poco para eso, bien y por lo mismo de sus edades los dialogos son un poco ridiculos además me guio de mis sobrinos los he mantenido en observación asi que denme merito por eso.

Ahora cabe de más decir que este cap. va dedicado con amor a LIMC0712 al igual que para todos aquellos que se han animado a seguir la historía, muchas gracias.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

**CAPITULO 4. ¿QUIEN ES LA VESINA? 1a parte.**

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Aun no llegaba a su casa, había mucho trafico y no lograban avanzar parecía acababa de ocurrir un accidente, se estaba fastidiando por lo que decidió bajar la ventanilla para poder respirar un poco de aire, pero pronto se dio cuenta que aquello fue un grave error, junto a la ventanilla estaba un muchacho de no más de veinticinco años viéndola directamente tenia raspones y en la parte superior de su cabeza había mucha sangre, lo único que Haruka atino a hacer fue retroceder en el asiento, de haber podido se hubiera bajado y huido pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sabia que aquel ser ya no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos, pero el punto en si era si él lo sabia .

"Oye ¿ya viste? allá enfrente atropellaron a alguien" le dijo el muchacho para después dar media vuelta y perderse entre el tumulto de gente que no lograban detectar su presencia, no, definitivamente no lo sabía.

No fue asta que lo perdió de vista que Haruka logro sacar el aire que había retenido, ya muchas veces había visto cosas así, 'personas ensangrentadas',todas se quedaban con las marcas que provocaran sus muertes, todas horribles algunas lo eran mas que otras pero al final siempre le resultaba escalofriante.

No lograba entender como es que aun no terminaba en un centro psiquiátrico, cada día de su vida se preguntaba lo mismo y eso era simple, nadie sabia su secreto y fingía ser una niña normal ante los demás, No!! Eso es mentira, solo una persona sabía lo que le pasaba 'su abuela lo sabia' de hecho ella la ayudo, pero, ¿porqué?, porque ella también sufría de ese Don maldito, le dijo que no debía temer, le explico todo sobre esos seres o personas, le dijo que muchos de ellos no son concientes de que han dejado de vivir, también le explico que algunos son inofensivos y lo único que desean es su ayuda para lograr su descanso, y que otros pueden ser peligrosos e incluso podían llegar ha hacerle daño estos son los que se sienten amenazados por los vivios la mayoría de las veces porque sienten que _invaden su territorio _y que a estos es a los que debía evitar y su forma de detectarlos es por medio del clima al sentir frió se podía dar cuenta que un ser peligroso estaba junto a ella por lo que debía alejarse sin provocarlos, pero, ¿qué diferencia había? buenos, malos, al fin y al cabo se trataban de personas muertas que la seguían de un lado a otro así que para ella no había ninguna diferencia.

Tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando llego a su casa, no, asta que logro escuchar un "llegamos señorita" por parte de su chofer, dirigió la vista hacia su derecha y ya estaba él allí con la puerta abierta para que descendiera de la limusina, tras un ligero suspiro bajo del enorme vehículo, nuevamente a fingir nada interesante pasaba en su vida, fingir para que los demás creyeran era una niña normal, se dirigió a la entrada de la imponente casa donde la esperaba la ama de llaves, una mujer hermosa de unos treinta años.

"Señorita, buenas tardes ¿cómo estuvo su día?" le saludo la hermosa mujer al mismo tiempo que hacia una reverencia.

"Por Dios Lucy ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre sabes que odio que me digan señorita" dijo Haruka con un fingido toque molesto.

"Pero no es correcto" se excuso la mujer.

"¿Cómo que no es correcto? que tu no quieras es otra cosa, vamos inténtalo di H-A-R-U-K-A anda dilo"

"Bien... Haruka, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?" dijo mostrando una cara de derrota.

"¿Ya ves como no te cuesta nada?, mmm y ¿como me fue? me fue muy bien tengo una nueva compañera y ya es mi amiga"

"Me alegra saber eso" dijo Lucy mientras se daba vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina.

"Oye ¿sabes dónde esta mi mamá?".

"Sí, se encuentra en el estudio de..." volteo para ver a Haruka pero ya no estaba "...arriba, vaya niña" dijo sonriendo e ingresando a la cocina.

Subía las escaleras a toda prisa cuando por fin estuvo en la segunda planta logro escuchar una hermosa melodía de piano, estaba segura que la persona que interpretaba esa obra maestra era su madre, esta vez lenta y silenciosamente ingreso a la enorme habitación y ahí estaba, justo en el centro, un enorme piano de cola blanco el cual emitía las mas hermosas melodías gracias a la bella mujer que en esos momentos las interpretaba, tenía los ojos serrados y mostraba una ligera sonrisa sin duda alguna estaba feliz, cuando termino de tocar abrió los ojos para ver fijamente a Haruka que permanecía bajo el marco de la puerta sin moverse o decir algo.

"¿No piensas saludar a tu madre?" le pregunto su mamá acentuando aun mas su sonrisa.

Haruka sonrió y fue asta ella para abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Vaya creo que no necesito preguntar como te fue en la escuela ¿verdad?, por lo contenta que vienes hoy puedo apostar que te fue bien"Dijo Kary (su madre) mientras abrazaba a su hija.

"Pues acertaste me fue bien mamá, llego una niña nueva a la escuela esta en mi clase se llama Michiru y ya somos amigas"

"Eso me alegra mucho hija" dijo su mamá mientras se levantaba del banquillo "¿Tienes hambre? le diré a Lucy que te prepare algo para que comas mientras tu te cambias y te lavas, o por cierto" se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta "¿Te había mencionado que hoy tenemos una cena aquí en la casa con unos amigos?"

"No mamá, no me habían dicho nada".

"Bueno será una cena con una amiga que tuve en la infancia, su esposo es amigo y socio de tu padre tienen una hija de tu edad se acaban de mudar a la mansión de al lado".

"A ya veo, no sabía que alguien había comprado al fin esa mansión".

"Pues ellos lo hicieron, es bueno estar cerca de los amigos ¿no te parece? además puedes hacerte amiga de su hija por lo que me contó mi amiga la niña es encantadora".

"¿Si?, bueno entonces voy a cambiarme" dijo Haruka saliendo del estudio rumbo a su habitación mientras su madre se dirigía a la cocina.

A Haruka no le interesaba estar en esa cena, no quería conocer a los amigos de sus padres ni a esa niña, de seguro se trataban de personas a las que solo les interesa el dinero o lo que pueden llegar a comprar con él es decir si compraron aquella mansión que rebasaba por mucho la de ellos no podía tratarse de algo mas, no, lo que ella quería era que llegara por fin el lunes para poder ver otra vez a su nueva amiga (obvio que es Michiru), lo que ella desconocía era de que ambas se encontraban más cerca de lo que imaginaban, y eso lo descubriría en la cena.

_CONTINUARA... _

_//////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_Bien espero les haya gustado, para el capítulo siguiente estoy un poco estancada de ideas asi que si alguien quiere cooperar con la patria osea con ideas se los agradecería mucho. o bien con solo dejarme un review donde me digan que les parece la historia me inspiro nuevamente. _

_MILENA. Muchas gracias por seguir la historía espero el cap. fuera de tu agrado y sí como lo dijiste la historía sera diferente a como estamos acostumbrados habra romance y todo eso pero siempre siguiendo la linea principal que es el misterio y terror espero eso te guste porque habra bastante. Bueno gracias por tu review y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, cuidate._

_Satsuki chan. Vaya 2 reviews jajaja me gusto gracias por comentar y claro acertaste en que la niña que le robara el aliento a Haruka fuera la propia Michiru muy obvio ¿quien mas podria tener ese efecto en la rubia? bueno a mi parecer nadie, jojojo sabes me agradas asi que tu dime para cuando las protagonistas crescan ¿quieres que ponga lemon?, ok espero seguir contando con tu apoyo es muy importante para mi gracias._

_tutivale. Bueno al comienzo del cap. aclare la duda que tenias las protagonistas tienen 10 años y perdon si no lo había dicho antes aunque... en el comienzo del fic mencione la edad no especificamente pero lo hice aun asi gracias por preguntar talvez con eso despejo la duda de mas personas, y como ya también dije ya falta poco para que crescan y despues de eso empezara lo emocionante, bueno chavilla? ó chavillo? jajaja gracias por comentar, cuidate._

_Ok espero sus reviews sean para lo que sean yo los agradesco igual, ahora mi consejo de la semana, cada uno de nosotros forja su propio destino sigan sus sueños y no dejen que nadie mate sus iluciones, y... recuerden solo existen dos palabras que te habriran muchas puertas... jale y empuje jajajaja bueno esa ya fue payasada lo anterior no, bien cuidence y asta el próximo capítulo._


	5. Chapter 5¿Quién es la vecina? 2a parte

Bueno aqui un nuevo capítulo de este fic. quiero decir que este al igual que el anterior cap. es demaciado corto y antes de que quieran lincharme porque las protagonistas aun son pequeñas les dire que ya falta muy poco para que sean grandes, solo esperen dos capitulos mas ok? bueno esa es la parte buena la parte mala es que me tardare en subirlos ¿porqué? simple acabo de lastimarme la mano por lo que solo puedo escribir con una sola asi que les ruego entiendan aun asi tratare de apurarme para subirlos lo ma rapido posible.

Ok espero el capitulo sea de su agrado.

////////////////////////////////////////

**CAPITULO 5. ¿QUIEN ES LA VECINA? 2a parte.**

Faltaba poco para que llegaran los amigos de sus padres a su casa, Haruka se encontraba en su habitación buscando la manera de no asistir a la cena.

"¿Qué hago? yo no quiero conocer a esas personas, no me interesa, seguro son personas superficiales que solo les interesa el dinero, ¿pero que puedo hacer para no estar presente?, mmm… ya se" Exclamo mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Fue al cuarto de baño donde se mojo la cara, el cabello al igual que su ropa dando la apariencia de ser sudor, logro escuchar un pequeño ruido fuera de la habitación, sabía que en cualquier momento su madre entraría para pedirle que bajara por lo que rápidamente se refugio bajo los cobertores de su cama aparentando enfermedad, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando efectivamente su madre entraba al cuarto.

"Haruka, hija ya casi llegan nuestros invitados… ¿Haruka? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal?" le pregunto su madre al verla en la cama.

"Sí mamá me siento mal" respondió Haruka con voz ronca y con lo que sin duda era una buena actuación.

"Ay Dios mío, pero si cuando llegaste de la escuela te veías muy bien ¿qué pudo haber causado que ahora te sientas mal?"

"No lo se mamá pero no importa ya me levanto, se lo importante que es para ti y papá esta cena y no puedo faltar" dijo mientras retiraba los cobertores para levantarse sin embargo lo hacia lentamente en espera de lo que tanto quería escuchar.

"No, no lo hagas hija, no te levantes mejor quédate a descansar ya habrá otra oportunidad para conocer a nuestros amigos y su hija".

"¿Estas segura mamá?, bueno siendo así te tomare la palabra" dicho esto volvió a recostarse en la cama.

"Mandare a Lucy para que te cuide ¿si?" dijo Kary mientras le acomodaba los cobertores de la cama.

"No!!" grito de pronto Haruka " ay… este… quiero decir que no es necesario estaré bien"

"¿Estas segura hija?".

"Sí mamá solo necesito dormir un rato" dicho esto se dio la vuelta y cerro los ojos dando la apariencia de haberse quedado dormida.

"Vaya ya se durmió, bueno será mejor dejarla descansar" dijo Kary dando la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

///////////////////////////////////////

"Michiru date prisa por favor ya se nos hizo tarde".

"Ya voy madre" respondió la hermosa niña mientras descendía por las escaleras "ya estoy lista, ya podemos irnos, ¿y papá donde esta?".

"Aquí estoy hija" respondió un hombre alto e imponente "vaya pero que hermosa se ve hoy señorita me pregunto si tendrá planeado asistir a una cena importante no se talvez con un chico guapo o algo así" dijo su padre mostrando una gran sonrisa.

"Ay papá no digas esas cosas" dijo Michiru con un ligero rubor.

"Bueno, aun eres muy joven para pensar en esas cosas, o pero qué veo de tal palo tal astilla, amor te ves divina" dijo mientras se dirigía a su esposa y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias, bueno ¿qué les parece si nos vamos?".

"Claro" respondieron Michiru y su padre al unísono.

"Bien después de ustedes hermosas damas" Dijo el señor Kaio al tiempo en que abría la puerta de la casa y cedía el paso a su esposa e hija.

"No entiendo…" empezó a decir Michiru una vez fuera de la casa "por que tenemos que ir en la limusina si a donde vamos es a la mansión de al lado".

"Bueno hija velo como pura formalidad" le dijo su padre.

"¿Pero para ir a la casa de al lado?" pregunto Michiru levantando una ceja "mejor vayámonos en uno de los autos, no se algo que no llame tanto la atención, además sirve de que manejas tu papá".

"Prefiero la limusina, además… me duele la pierna". Dijo el señor Kaio mostrando una sonrisa.

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?".

"Nada, solo que no quiero manejar hoy" dijo acentuando mas su sonrisa "Bueno ya esta aquí vámonos" dirigiéndose a la limusina que en ese momento se estacionaba frente suyo, de la cual descendió rápidamente el chofer para abrirles la puerta.

"Discúlpeme por tardarme señor Kaio no volverá a pasar" dijo el chofer bajando la mirada.

"¿Tardarte?, no entiendo, bueno no importa, cielo, hija después de ustedes" dijo mientras ofrecía una mano a su esposa para que entrara al enorme vehiculo.

"Gracias amor" dijo su esposa aceptando su ayuda e ingresando a la limusina.

"Señorita" ofreciendo su mano a Michiru.

"Gracias papá" dijo Michiru casi estallando en carcajadas pero al igual que su madre acepto la ayuda que le ofrecía su padre.

"Bueno, creo ya podemos irnos, adelante Alfons" le indico el señor Kaio al chofer.

///////////////////////////////////////

"Vaya de la que me salve" decía Haruka sonriente mientras se levantaba de la cama "no cabe duda de que soy muy buena actuando, aunque… me siento mal por mentirle así a mi madre" dijo cambiando su expresión de alegría por una de tristeza "Dios… ¡odio el remordimiento!, en fin creo… que tendré que asistir a la cena, pero primero me daré un baño, sip un largo baño que me robe el mayor tiempo posible entre menos tiempo pase en esa cena mejor" dijo mientras ingresaba al cuarto de baño y cerraba la puerta tras de si.

La señora Tenoh se encontraba descendiendo por las escaleras, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Lucy llegar junto a ella.

"Señora Tenoh disculpe pero sus invitados ya están aquí".

"¿Y donde se encuentran?".

"Los lleve a la sala de estar señora".

"Bien, gracias Lucy yo me hago cargo, si te necesito te aviso".

"Si señora, disculpe ¿y la señorita Haruka?".

"Bueno, esta en su habitación, se siente un poco mal".

"¿Quiere que vaya a cuidarla?".

"No te preocupes solo necesita descansar, se quedo dormida, pero… ¿te puedo pedir que estés al pendiente de ella? No que estés todo el rato cuidándola solo que de vez en cuando la vayas a ver".

"Claro señora, usted no se preocupe".

"Bien, y por favor avísale a mi esposo de que nuestros invitados ya están aquí".

"Claro señora, con permiso".

///////////////////////////////////////

"Vaya no cabe duda de que los gustos de nuestros amigos nunca van a cambiar ¿verdad?" dijo el señor Kaio con una gran sonrisa mientras recorría con su vista toda la sala.

"Es hermoso, a mi me gusta" respondió su esposa.

Michiru veía atentamente los retratos que se encontraban sobre la mesita de centro pero hubo uno que llamo su atención, en él había tres personas dos adultos un señor, una señora y un bebé, el señor rodeaba en un abrazo a la señora mientras ella en sus brazos cargaba con el bebé estaba segura que la criatura le recordaba a alguien, pero ¿Quién?

"Buenas noches, disculpen la tardanza" volteo hacia la dueña de esa hermosa voz se trataba de la misma mujer de la fotografía se concentro en esos ojos verde olivo, estaba segura ya los había visto antes.

Intentaba recordar donde había visto antes esa mirada asta que la imagen de la única persona posible llego a su mente "¿Será…"

_CONTINUARA..._

_////////////////////////////////////_

_Bueno sí como ya vieron el cap. no estuvo bueno pero les prometo que para cuando sean grandes se pondra mejor solo denme tiempo, bien en esta ocación me resultara imposible contestar a los reviews podria hacerlo pero me tardaria mucho, escribir con una sola mano no es sencillo (almenos no para mi) además de que es muy cansado pero aun asi les mando un gran saludo y deverdad muchas gracias espero para el siguiente capitulo este mejor._

_Bien ya lo saben espero sus reviews son muy importantes y es lo que me ánima a seguir con la historía, ok cuidence hoy, mañana y siempre asta la próxima._


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Quién es la vecina? 3a parte

Bien antes que nada quiero pedir una enorme disculpa por el retrazo, pero su servidora ya esta de regreso.

Este cap. lo quiero dedicar a una persona que en estos dias me a apoyado mucho y que ha estado conmigo dandome animos **Michiru Tenoh22 **amiga te agradesco infinitamente.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**CAPITULO 6: ¿QUIEN ES LA VECINA? 3a parte.**

Intentaba recordar donde había visto antes esa mirada asta que la imagen de la única persona posible llego a si mente "¿Será…"

"Michiru, por favor hija ven a saludar" le hablo su madre sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Claro, buenas noches me llamo Michiru Kaio es un gusto en conocerla señora…" Vaya asta ahora caía en la cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de aquella señora.

"Kary, y el gusto es mío Michiru" dijo la señora mientras estrechaba la mano de la niña.

Vaya ¿Kary? Eso no le decía mucho.

"Disculpe señora Kary pero mi madre me dijo que usted tenia una hija de mi edad ahmm si no es mucha molestia preguntar ¿dónde se encuentra ella?".

"No te preocupes no es ninguna molestia, y bueno mi hija se encuentra en su habitación no se siente bien así que creo no podrá acompañarnos a cenar".

"Vaya… es una lastima yo quería conocerla" dijo Michiru bajando la mirada pero lo que ella en verdad quería era comprobar al 100% sus suposiciones.

"No te preocupes hija ya tendrás otra oportunidad para conocerla" le dijo su padre.

"Si ya será en otra ocasión" dijo Michiru.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya mira nada mas que tenemos aquí" se escucho la voz potente de un hombre el cual se dirigía hacia ellos, era alto y rubio ahora estaba mas que segura de quien era su pequeña vecina no podría tratarse de nadie mas.

"Yutaro, amigo ¿cuanto tiempo sin verte?" Dijo el señor Kaio.

"Bastante, Daisuke Kaio mírate nada mas te ves mas viejo que la ultima vez que te vi, en cuanto cruce por esa puerta me pareció haber visto una cana…si mírala ahí esta". Dijo Yutaro apuntando con un dedo hacia la cabeza del señor Kaio.

"Mira nada mas quien lo dice ¿por qué no te ves en un espejo?".

"Ustedes no cambian, cada que se juntan se comportan como un par de niños" Dijo la señora Kaio.

"Él empezó" dijo el señor Yutaro "Ay pero que descortés soy ¿verdad?, Saori te ves divina, y esta hermosa señorita ¿Quién es?" dijo al momento en que se agachaba asta quedar a la altura de Michiru y tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas.

"Buenas noches me llamo Michiru es un gusto conocerlo" contesto Michiru correspondiendo al saludo.

"Vaya es muy hermosa, igual a su madre" dijo Yutaro sonriente.

El señor Kaio estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la dulce voz de una de las sirvientas que anunciaba la cena ya estaba lista.

"Bueno creo dejare lo que iba a decir para después de la cena".

"Bien, pasemos al comedor" dijo la señora Kary.

"Disculpen me gustaría pasar primero al tocador" dijo Michiru.

"Claro hay uno en el segundo piso, con confianza hija estas en tu casa" Le dijo Kary indicándole las escaleras.

"Bien, gracias, ya vuelvo con permiso".

///////////////////////////////////////

"Vaya, que rico, esto es vida" dijo Haruka que se encontraba dentro de la tina de baño, "mmm… lastima el agua comienza a enfriarse bueno ni modo creo tendré que salir ya".

///////////////////////////////////////

Michiru se encontraba subiendo por las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso de aquella mansión se supone iría al tocador pero lo que ella en verdad quería era encontrar a su vecinita estaba segura se trataba de "ella" no podía tratarse de nadie mas.

"Vaya" exclamo una vez en el segundo piso "son muchas habitaciones seguro tardare mucho en encontrarla".

Comenzó a buscar en todas y cada una de las habitaciones y… nada, aun no podía dar con ella comenzaba a impacientarse pero eso cambio rápido, ahora solo le faltaba una habitación su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, su mano tomo la perilla y lentamente abrió la puerta.

"Vaya…" fue lo único que pudo decir por que lo que encontró la dejo sin palabras ¿lo qué encontró? O mejor dicho lo que NO encontró dentro de aquella habitación no había nadie, "Dios esto tiene que ser una broma, bueno ni modo, mejor me lavo las manos para bajar a cenar ya me tarde mucho y mis padres se van a preocupar".

///////////////////////////////////////

"Ay caray ¿Dónde deje mi toalla?" dijo la pequeña Haruka inspeccionando con la mirada todo el cuarto de baño "bueno ni hablar la he de haber olvidado tendré que salir así" dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y tomaba la perilla girando de ella.

///////////////////////////////////////

"Me pregunto si ese será un baño" dijo Michiru mientras se dirigía hacia la segunda puerta de aquella habitación, tomando y girando la perilla.

///////////////////////////////////////

Todo paso muy rápido para las dos tanto que no tenían ni idea de que fue lo que ocurrió precisamente, ambas se veían directamente a los ojos y ninguna reaccionaba, no, asta que cayeron en la cuenta de algo, la pequeña Haruka se encontraba en el piso y Michiru sobre ella.

"Michiru, ¿Qué haces aquí?". Dijo Haruka.

"Haruka sabia que eras tu". Dijo Michiru

"¿Qué?" pregunto Haruka extrañada por lo que Michiru dijo.

"Este… nada olvídalo, ahmm… creo te estoy aplastando, ya me levanto disculpa" dijo Michiru comenzando a levantarse.

Haruka aun no lograba reaccionar del todo pero regreso rápidamente al mundo real al ver a Michiru que comenzaba a ponerse de pie ¡y ella no tenia nada puesto!

"¡No, espera!" dijo tomando a Michiru por los brazos para evitar que se levantara.

"¿Qué ocurre?".

"Nada es que…" ¿Cómo le decía no tenia nada de ropa encima? "Bueno no es nada solo… por favor puedes cerrar un momento los ojos".

"¿cerrar los ojos? ¿Y como para que?" dijo Michiru mostrando una cara de desconcierto.

"Ay por favor… solo hazlo y dejo que te levantes" dijo Haruka con el rostro completamente rojo.

"Mmm... Bueno entonces los cerrare" dijo cerrando los ojos.

"Bien ahora puedes levantarte pero no puedes abrir los ojos ¿esta bien?" dijo soltando sus brazos para dejarla levantarse

"De acuerdo" contesto Michiru incorporándose.

No pasaron di dos segundos cuando a toda velocidad Haruka se levanto del piso, rápidamente en su habitación busco que ponerse, tan apresurada estaba que no logro percatarse de algo y es que su comportamiento le extraño tanto a Michiru que su curiosidad por saber que era lo que Haruka no quería que viera pudo mas que su fuerza de voluntad, así que disimuladamente y sin que la rubia se diera cuenta decidió echar una miradita.

"Wow…" su bello rostro cambio drásticamente de un hermoso rosado a un violento sonrojo, ahora entendía porque Haruka se comporto así y no era para menos, rápidamente cerro los ojos nuevamente al ver que Haruka ya estaba vestida.

"Bien, ya estuvo, ya puedes abrir los ojos… ¿te sientes bien, Michiru?" le pregunto algo extrañada ya que su amiga estaba muy roja.

"¿Hamm? Este… sí… sí estoy bien" dijo no pudiendo evitar que su sonrojo aumentara.

"¿Segura? No te ves bien" le pregunto Haruka algo preocupada.

"Estoy bien es solo…" ¿Dios ahora que le digo? "Es solo que… aun no me la creo seamos vecinas, si eso" dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

"¿vecinas?... ahhhh ¡¿no me digas que tu eres de la familia que se acaba de mudar a la mansión de al lado?!" le pregunto Haruka casi al borde de un ataque.

"Mm… si así es" respondió Michiru con su ya reestablecido color de piel.

"Vaya, en verdad que es toda una sorpresa" que tonta soy de haber sabido que Michiru es mi vecina hubiera asistido a la cena sin ningún problema, y nada de lo vergonzoso que acabo de pasar hubiera ocurrido.

"Ahora que recuerdo" dijo de pronto Michiru sacándola de sus pensamientos "¿Cómo te sientes?".

"¿Hamm?... bien… ¿porqué la pregunta?".

"Bueno es que tu madre dijo que no te sentías bien".

"¿Mi madre?... ah ya, este… estoy bien ahmm solo necesitaba descansar un momento y ya lo hice así que ya me siento mucho mejor y lista para ir a la cena ¿vamos?" dijo Haruka mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa delatando su mentira.

"Mm... no te creo" dijo Michiru cambiando su rostro preocupado por uno enfadado.

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué es lo que no crees Michiru?, si lo que te dije es verdad".

"Respóndeme algo Tenoh" ¿Tenoh? Wow definitivamente estaba molesta "Tu no querías asistir a esa cena ¿verdad?" le pregunto Michiru caminando hacia la rubia quien retrocedía a cada paso que la que la niña de cabellera aguamarina daba hacia ella.

"¿Por qué lo dices? Claro que quiero asistir ¿Por qué crees ya estoy arreglada?" dijo Haruka a quien su nerviosismo iba en aumento, nunca se imagino una niña que parecía mas ser un ángel que un simple mortal se enojara de esa forma.

"El que ya estés arreglada no me dice nada y como ya lo dije antes, no te creo" dijo deteniendo su andar "admítelo tu no querías asistir a esa cena estoy segura inventaste eso de sentirte mal para no estar presente ¿o me equivoco?".

"Bueno yo…" tartamudeaba Haruka "esta bien lo admito no quería asistir a esa cena pero de haber sabido antes tu eres mi nueva vecina créeme que no hubiera inventado eso de la enfermedad y hubiera asistido gustosa y sin ningún pero".

"Bueno, con eso me basta" dijo Michiru cruzando los brazos.

Haruka iba a decir algo pero se detuvo al ver que la puerta de la habitación se abría y que por ella entraba Lucy.

"Señoritas ¿qué sucede? ¿Haruka no se supone estas enferma?" pregunto viéndola con cara de desconcierto.

"Este… no, ya me siento mucho mejor Lucy" le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa,

"mmm esta bien" dijo elevando una ceja señal de que había descubierto su mentira.

"Hamm ¿se te ofrecía algo Lucy?".

"A sí, yo venia a ver como te encontrabas y también a buscar a la señorita Kaio sus padres dicen que ya tardo mucho y que se suponía solo iba al tocador".

"¿Mis padres?... O Dios es verdad ya tarde mucho".

"Entonces bajemos a cenar" propuso Haruka encaminándose a la puerta…

///////////////////////////////////////

"Me pregunto que estará pasando con Michiru que no baja" dijo el señor Kaio.

"Déjala es una niña de seguro esta inspeccionando el lugar" dijo el señor Tenoh tomando su copa de vino y dando un trago "ah mira ahí viene, vaya y viene acompañada de mi hija" dijo ocasionando que todos voltearan en dirección a las pequeñas niñas que en ese momento ingresaban al comedor.

"Buenas noches a todos señor señora un gusto en conocerlos" dijo Haruka dirigiéndose hacia los señores Kaio y haciendo una reverencia.

"Haruka hija ¿no se supone te sentías mal?" le pregunto su madre.

"Sí madre pero ya me siento mucho mejor, y no solo eso estoy muy feliz".

"¿Feliz? ¿Y eso porque?".

"Bueno ¿recuerdas que te mencione que tenia una nueva amiga de la escuela?".

"Sí, lo recuerdo".

"Bueno, pues esa niña es Michiru mamá" dijo dirigiéndose hacia Michiru.

"A ya veo mira que coincidencias" dijo la señora Tenoh sonriente.

"Eso es fabuloso ¿no te parece Michiru? tu amiguita de la escuela también es tu vecina" dijo la señora Kaio a su hija "Esto me trae viejos recuerdos de nuestra infancia".

"A mi también si no mal recuerdo todos nosotros nos conocimos en la escuela justamente a la edad de nuestras hijas" dijo el señor Tenoh, comenzando así una conversación entre los cuatro adultos.

"Ya nos excluyeron de la platica" comento Haruka "Espero que nuestra amistad sea como la de nuestros padres" dijo dirigiéndose a Michiru.

"Yo digo que esto sin duda alguna será toda una aventura ¿no te parece Haruka?" le susurro Michiru.

"Ya lo creo que así será Michiru" contesto Haruka mostrando una gran sonrisa.

_CONTINUARA..._

_/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_Bien, voy a decirlo este fue el final... que les parecio? les gusto? o no? jajajajaja no se crean bueno en parte se podria decir si fue el final pero solo de la "introducción" a la historía, estos capitulos solo fueron para conocer un poco a nuestras protagonistas ya para el siguiente cap. comenzara lo que se le puede llamar la verdadera historía a lo que me refiero es a que nuestras protagonistas seran todas unas adolescentes si como lo leen adolescentes habra de todo romance, humor y misterio, jajaja y también otras cosillas mas. _

_Ahora un punto importante si quieren que continue con la historía quiero ver mas reviews no les cuesta nada darle un click al botoncito blanco con letras verdes y poner que es lo que piensan que tal que no les gusta lo que escribo y yo ni en cuenta T.T y si es asi haganmelo saber porfa, toda opinion es igual de importante para mi y las agradesco todas y cada una de ellas sea lo que sea que escriban._

_Un saludo a todos, hasta la próxima._


	7. Chapter 7 Tarde

_Bien, bien, bien y muchisimo tiempo despues y me tienen de vuelta, lamento la tardanza espero no vuelva a pasar, bueno ya no los entretengo que disfruten la lectura._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**TARDE.**

7:30 AM todo permanecía en paz y tranquilidad, hasta que un potente grito se hizo presente en una de las mansiones de Tokio y en ella una figura arrasaba con todo a diestra y siniestra…

"¡Dios ya es muy tarde!, no voy a llegar, no voy a llegar, entupido despertador que no sonó, ¿mi uniforme? ¿Dónde esta mi uniforme?" dijo aventando todo a su paso.

Un ligero golpe en la puerta de aquella habitación se hizo presente pero este paso inadvertido ante los oídos de quien es en ese momento tuviese una fiera batalla contra los botones de lo que parecía ser el saco de alguna preparatoria.

"Dios hija venia a ver por que tardas tanto" dijo la delicada voz de una bella mujer que en ese momento ingresaba a la habitación, sus ojos se centraron en el ahora cuerpo adolescente de su hija, a sus 16 años era bastante alta, su cuerpo atlético no le pedía nada a ningún otro, su rubia y corta cabellera la hacía parecer el príncipe de cualquier cuento, sin duda alguna su hija era realmente hermosa, aunque su hermosura resaltara mas ante los ojos de las chicas que ante los chicos…

"Madre" dijo una adolescente Haruka volteando en dirección a la señora sacándola de sus pensamientos "mi despertador no sonó y ahora ya es muy tarde y no lograre llegar a tiempo a la escuela… si tan solo tuviera un auto no estaría tan apurada en estos momentos" dijo recogiendo su mochila del piso.

"Hija ya hemos hablando de esto antes, aun eres muy joven para tener un auto"

"Pero madre…".

"Nada de peros jovencita ya conoces mi respuesta y por si se te olvido te la repito, NO, no tendrás un auto hasta que yo no lo vea necesario" le dijo cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho, poniendo una actitud seria.

"Vaya en serio que contigo no se puede, en fin ya me voy pero que no te extrañe si regreso en unos momentos porque no creo llegar a tiempo" dijo saliendo a toda prisa del cuarto perdiéndose de la vista de su madre.

///////////////////////////////////////

Una elegante joven caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria más importante de la ciudad de Tokio, el Instituto Mugen, su hermosura y elegancia destacaba por sobre todos los presentes atrayendo consigo la mirada lujuriosa de todos los varones y una que otra mirada de odio por parte de las chicas.

"Dios esto cada día se pone peor" dijo al sentir la mirada de todos puesta sobre ella "me pregunto donde estará…".

"¡Michiru!, Michiru por aquí" escucho una voz conocida llamándola.

"Vaya que sorpresa" dijo al ver a la persona que la llamase corriendo hacia ella "buenos días Serena que milagro que el día de hoy llegas temprano a la escuela".

"¿he? Ay Michiru como eres" dijo Serena bajando la mirada.

"Admítelo Serena todas sabemos que eres una floja de primera" dijo una voz tras ellas acompañada de unas risas.

"Ay Rey ¿tu también?" dijo Serena lista para lanzársele encima.

"Chicas ¿alguna de ustedes ha visto a Haruka?" pregunto Michiru interrumpiendo lo que sin duda iba a ser una férrea pelea entre Serena y Rey.

"No la hemos visto" respondieron todas al unísono.

"Ya es muy tarde y aun no ha llegado, en cualquier momento sonara el timbre" dijo Amy viendo su reloj.

"Creo…" comenzó a decir Rey atrayendo la mirada de todas hacia ella "Mmm algo muy malo sucederá el día de hoy" dijo serrando los ojos y manteniendo una pose seria.

"Mmm... ¿Por qué lo dices Rey?" le pregunto Lita.

"¿no es obvio? Haruka llega tarde a clase eso es muy raro, pero lo mas raro en todo esto es…" dijo abriendo los ojos "que la tonta de Serena llegue temprano, esto sin duda no predica nada bueno" dijo ocasionando una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza de todas.

"Dios Rey pero ¿qué cosas estas diciendo?" le dijo Mina.

"Bueno yo…" comenzó a decir Rey pero fue interrumpida por el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases.

"El timbre ya sonó y Haruka no llega, me pregunto que habrá pasado" dijo Michiru con una evidente preocupación en el tono de su voz.

"Mina ¿ya te diste cuenta? nuestras sospechas son ciertas" dijo Serena en susurro, mas sin embargo todas escucharon lo que dijo.

"Sí tienes razón" le respondió Mina.

"¿De que tanto hablan ustedes dos?" les cuestiono Lita.

"¿he? ¿Nosotras? No, de nada, ¡ay Dios! chicas el timbre ya sonó y nosotras aun estamos aquí, vámonos" dijo presurosa Serena para junto con Mina salir corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas les daban rumbo a su salón de clase.

"Esas dos se traen algo y no nos quieren decir" dijo Rey "en fin tienen razón ya es tarde vamos, Michiru nos vemos luego, que tengas un buen día"

"Gracias, lo mismo digo, hasta luego" dijo encaminándose hacia su salón de clase "Mmm... lo mas seguro es que se haya quedado dormida" dijo una vez instalada es su respectivo pupitre.

///////////////////////////////////////

"Esto sin duda alguna es fabuloso" dijo en un evidente sarcasmo Haruka "mira que bloquear la calle principal justamente a esta hora de la mañana, sin duda alguna fabuloso… odio las protestas".

"Señorita creo que nos tomara todo el día para poder salir de aquí están llegando mas personas a la protesta y no creo se resuelva pronto" dijo el chofer.

"¡¿Todo el día?! Dios esto no puede ser peor, en fin yo no aguantare estar todo el día encerrada aquí" dijo abriendo la puerta y descendiendo de la limusina.

"Señorita ¿Qué hace?"

"Es obvio que me voy, no pienso quedarme aquí asta que todo esto se arregle"

"Pero si se va así como así yo tendré problemas" dijo el chofer preocupado.

"No te preocupes voy directo a la escuela, no llegare a la primera clase eso es mas que obvio pero al resto si" dijo empezando a caminar en dirección contraria a la limusina.

El viento, sin duda alguna ella era como el viento, corría por las calles a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, las personas con las que se cruzaba solo lograban ver una mancha pasar, le faltaba poco para llegar a su destino, pero una sensación extraña la obligo a detenerse, dirigió su mirada hacia la derecha o mas precisamente hacia un callejón…

"Ven, anda ven, quiero enseñarte algo" dijo una voz proveniente de algún rincón de ese callejón sin embargo no lograba descifrar exactamente de que parte, parecía provenir de todos lados.

No pudo evitarlo era como si su cuerpo se moviera por si solo, a paso lento fue adentrándose en la oscuridad de aquel sitio, seguía caminando poco a poco pero el claxon de un camión la hizo reaccionar, rápidamente busco alejarse de aquel lugar así que dando media vuelta comenzó a correr, y una vez que perdió de vista el callejón se detuvo para poder tomar aire.

"Dios eso estuvo cerca" dijo recuperando el aire que le faltaba, por instinto dirigió la vista hacia su reloj "¡Dios ya es muy tarde de nuevo!, si no me apuro no llegare a la segunda clase" dicho esto emprendió la carrera nuevamente directo a la escuela.

///////////////////////////////////////

"¿Por qué no vino?"

Esta pregunta ocasiono que Michiru saliera de sus pensamientos y se concentrara en la persona que en ese momento le hablaba.

"¿A que te refieres Luisa?"

"Ay por Dios Michiru ¿estas en las nubes o que? Llevo horas hablando contigo y tu ni caso me haces, hablo del bombonzote de Haruka, tu debes de saber por que no vino ¿eres su vecina o no?" dijo Luisa tomando asiento al lado de Michiru.

"El que sea su vecina no significa nada, y no, la verdad no se por que no vino" dicho esto tomo uno de sus libros lo abrió y simulo lo leía aunque sus pensamientos estaban puestos en ella, no sabia que le pasaba pero por alguna razón odiaba que sus compañeras de clase hablaran de esa forma de Haruka, el hecho que le llamaran bombón o cosas así la ponían de malas, y ni se diga cuando le coqueteaban descaradamente, sentía ¿celos? y si era así lo que ella sentía por Haruka talvez era…

"Amor… Dios no, yo no me puedo enamorar de Haruka, ella y yo solo somos amigas, además ¿Qué pensaría de mi si se entera de lo que siento por ella?, Mmm… jajaja Dios pero ¿qué cosas digo? Yo lo único que siento por ella es cariño, si eso es todo, me atormento por nada" dicho esto tomo sus cosas y salio del salón de clase, no sabia porque había permanecido en el si el profesor no había asistido.

"Mejor iré a nadar un rato, la próxima hora la tengo libre así que mejor aprovecho" dijo para después emprender el camino hacia la alberca escolar.

///////////////////////////////////////

"¡SI, llegue!, ahora… a entrar sin que me vean, si entro así como así lo mas probable me regañen y lo peor de todo me castiguen… mmm ¿como le hago?, Dios el guardia como siempre atento a todo, esto me será mas difícil de lo que pensé, lo mejor será brincarme una barda" dicho esto se retiro de la entrada, y se dirigió al que considero el mejor lugar para poder entrar…

"WOW, que alta… nunca les había prestado atención a las bardas de la escuela… WOW, mmmm… me pregunto que estoy haciendo debería estar en mi casa o en otro lugar disfrutando del día, pero no, aquí estoy tratando de brincar la barda de la escuela y mínimo fuera para salir, ¿Quién en su sano juicio saltaría la barda de una escuela para entrar a clase? ¡NADIE! Yo soy la única loca, en fin, a saltar se ha dicho" comenzó a escalar un árbol y una vez que lo vio conveniente salto hacia la barda dejándose caer hacia el otro lado.

"¡Listo! A pero que buena soy en esto, debería intentarlo en otra ocasión" dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa mientras sacudía sus ropas.

"Oye alto ahí" escucho una gruesa voz que le llamaba dirigió su vista hacia aquella persona percatándose de que el guardia de la escuela corría hacia ella, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue correr así que ni corta ni perezosa emprendió la huida.

Corría por toda la escuela, y a pesar de que era mucho más rápida que el guardia él aun la tenía a la vista, necesitaba urgentemente un lugar donde esconderse, así que a la primera oportunidad doblo en una esquina topándose con una enorme puerta, la abrió e ingreso por ella, era el área donde se encontraban las albercas escolares, no podía quedarse allí, mas al fondo diviso una puerta así que se dirigió a ella.

"Son los vestidores, creo aquí podré esconderme" dicho esto abrió la puerta entrando al lugar pero vio algo que la dejo realmente sorprendida, y que nunca, pero nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado "Dios, WOW…".

CONTINUARA…

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado si les gusto diganmelo y si no, igual haganmelo saber ok?_

_Un saludo muy en especial a quien se ha animado y me ha dejado review, jade - MEST, MILENA, tutivale, Roxiel, Satsuki chan, pukis y sobre todo un saludo y un beso enorme a Michiru Tenoh22, igual a quien solo lee muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia._

_Espero ya no tardar tanto en subir cap. pero para que ya no tarde quiero reviews solo deben darle un clik al botoncito con letras verdes y escribir lo que opinan si? _

_Bueno nos estamos leyendo hasta la próxima._


	8. Chapter 8 Encerradas

Bueno antes que nada quiero dedicar este capitulo a una persona muy importante para mi, Michiru Tenoh22 una gran autora y mi adorada sensei en esto de los fics. que esperemos no nos deje si no... ya vali jajaja no es cierto, pero esperemos no nos abandone, bueno ojala sea de su agrado el cap.

&&&&&&&&&&

**ENCERRADAS.**

"Dios WOW..." dijo Haruka, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Tenía frente así el cuerpo más hermoso que jamás antes haya existido en la humanidad, sin duda alguna lo que contemplaba era el cuerpo de una Diosa, sin embargo no se trataba de cualquier persona…

"Ha… ¡¿Haruka que haces aquí?!" dijo una por demás sonrojada y sorprendida Michiru. Lucia su traje de baño azul marino el cual hacia una combinación perfecta con el color de su cabello al igual de que resaltaba aun mas sus ojos lo que la hacia lucir verdaderamente hermosa y perfecta, su sonrojo aumento aun mas ya que su rubia amiga no le quitaba los ojos de encima "¿Haruka? Te hablo ¿Qué haces aquí?".

"¿He? Ahh… yo... bueno" no podía articular palabra alguna, a pesar de llevar años de conocerse pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar a su mejor amiga en traje de baño.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto Michiru que aunque seguía roja intentaba mantener su firmeza y serenidad.

Unos ruidos provenientes de afuera hicieron que Haruka regresara a la realidad.

"Ay no puede ser ya viene" dijo Haruka a la nada para después dirigirse con cara de angustia a su amiga "¡Michiru por favor ayúdame el guardia de la escuela me persigue!".

"¿Cómo que te persigue?".

"¡¡¡Ahhh después te cuento, ahora por favor ayúdame!!!" dijo Haruka al borde de un ataque.

"Ok, ven escondámonos acá" dijo Michiru tomando de la mano a Haruka y dirigiéndose tras los lockers.

La puerta de los vestidores se abrió para que por ella ingresara el guardia de la escuela, tras un ligero vistazo y habiéndose "asegurado" no hubiese nadie se retiro, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

No fue asta que dejaron de escuchar los pasos del guardia cuando ambas chicas sacaron el aire que habían retenido en sus pulmones.

"¡Dios! esa estuvo cerca" dijo Haruka saliendo de su escondite con Michiru tras de si.

"¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir que fue exactamente lo que paso?" le pregunto Michiru tomando su uniforme para comenzar a ponérselo sobre el traje de baño lo que desconcertó a Haruka.

"Oye ¿por que no te quitas el traje de baño?" esta pregunta hizo que Michiru se pusiera de mil colores lo cual fue notorio ante los ojos de Haruka quien rápidamente busco la manera de rectificar su error "ayy bueno me refiero a que si te pones el uniforme sobre el traje de baño te vas a enfermar si esta mojado…".

"No te preocupes, no esta mojado apenas me dirigía a la alberca cuando llegaste" dijo Michiru dándole la espalda para que no percibiera el rojo de su rostro.

"Ahh ok, bueno entonces mmm… jaja vámonos ¿no?" dijo encaminándose a la puerta.

"Si, vamos" dijo Michiru una vez recuperada, se dirigió junto con Haruka a la puerta, esta tomo la manija sin embargo esta no cedió.

"No abre" dijo Haruka "creo el guardia la cerro por fuera" dijo poniendo todas sus fuerzas para tratar en vano abrir la puerta.

"Dios no puede ser, nos quedaremos encerradas aquí asta que alguien venga, claro si es que a alguien se le ocurre venir" dijo Michiru totalmente preocupada.

"¿Por qué lo dices?".

"Bueno es que el día de hoy el equipo de natación no tendrá entrenamiento así que si alguien mas viene será por puro milagro".

"mmmm… ¿es broma verdad?".

"Me gustaría decirte que si, pero es la verdad" dijo Michiru cerrando los ojos.

"Dios esto no puede estarme pasando, que día tan mas feo" dijo Haruka tomando asiento.

"Bueno ¿ahora si puedes decirme que es lo que paso como para que el guardia te siguiera?" dijo Michiru tomando asiento junto a la rubia.

"¿Mmmm?... bueno lo que paso es… quemebrinquelabardadelaescuela" dijo Haruka velozmente.

"Mmmm… no entendí lo que dijiste repítelo por favor y esta vez… mas lento para que entienda" dijo Michiru mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

"Bien lo que paso… es que se me hizo tarde así que no me dejarían entrar así como así a la escuela por lo que opte por brincarme la barda, el guardia me vio y comenzó a perseguirme".

"¿Y por que no te detuviste?".

"Mmm… bueno en el momento lo primero que atine a hacer fue correr, mi mente se bloqueo y solo se me ocurrió huir, lo siento por mi culpa ahora estamos aquí encerradas" dijo Haruka completamente avergonzada.

"No te sientas mal, eso ahora es lo que menos importa, de lo que debemos ocuparnos es de encontrar la manera de salir de aquí" dijo Michiru levantándose de su asiento y buscando con la mirada alguna salida posible.

"Mmmm… ahhh pero que ton… jajajaja digo, si seremos" dijo Haruka llevándose una mano a uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, del cual saco su celular.

"Ahh jajaja buena idea, ¿cómo no se nos ocurrió antes…" comenzó a decir Michiru pero callo al ver una expresión que no logro definir en el rostro de Haruka. "¿Sucede algo malo?".

"Mmmm… que raro" dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia Michiru "no hay señal aquí".

"¿Cómo? Pero…" tomo su celular descubriendo que tampoco el suyo tenia señal "esto es raro se supone que si hay señal aquí".

"Pues…" comenzó a decir Haruka pero no pudo seguir su rostro se torno tenso y una evidente señal de alerta se formo en su mirada _"no por favor, no aquí, no ahora" _Michiru se encontraba dándole la espalda por lo que no logro darse cuenta del cambio repentino en el semblante se la rubia.

"Mmm talvez sea por el punto en el que estamos por el que no hay señal habrá que buscar donde hay, ¿qué te parece si yo voy por allá?…" dijo Michiru señalando hacia su derecha "¿y tu vas por allá?" señalando hacia la izquierda "bien, andando" dijo caminando hacia la parte derecha de los vestidores perdiéndose de la vista de Haruka, quien no lograba ni moverse, ni articular palabra alguna.

Todo paso en cuestión de segundos, solo fue necesario que Michiru se separara de su lado para que la presencia que sentía en ese momento tras de si tomara mas fuerza, nunca antes había sentido eso en presencia de algún ser, la sangre se le helo, sentía un gran peso sobre ella que le impedía moverse, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones y su vista comenzaba a nublarse…

///////////////////////////////////////

"Dios, nada, no hay señal en ninguna parte" dijo Michiru que caminaba por el gran vestidor con el celular en mano "¡Ahh que bien aquí si hay!" dijo con gran jubilo, rápidamente marco el primer numero que le llego a la mente…

///////////////////////////////////////

Serena y las demás chicas caminaban por uno de los pasillos del Instituto pero el sonido del celular de Amy hizo que todas se detuvieran.

"Si diga, ¿Michiru?... ¿Pero como paso eso?... Ok, no te preocupes vamos para allá" dicho esto colgó y se dirigió a las demás "chicas era Michiru dice que ella y Haruka están encerradas en los vestidores de la piscina escolar quiere que vayamos a ayudarlas".

"¿Encerradas? ¿Pero como paso eso?" pregunto Lita.

"No lo se, pero creo eso es lo de menos ahora, hay que ir a ayudarlas" le dijo Amy.

"Tienes razón, vamos" dijo Rey.

///////////////////////////////////////

"Bien ahora solo queda esperar" dijo Michiru guardando el celular en el bolsillo de su saco "Iré a decirle a Haruka que ya vienen a ayudarnos" dijo encaminándose de regreso.

///////////////////////////////////////

…La sensación que sentía era cada vez mas frustrante sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría sin embargo eso no pasaba era como si aquel ser dominara su cuerpo y él mismo evitara que perdiera el conocimiento, sin embargo algo mas raro que todo lo ya sucedido paso… sentía como algo frío entraba lentamente a su interior, y como si se alojara en su pecho.

"¿Haruka?" Como si se encontrase en un sueño logro escuchar la voz de Michiru llamándola, levanto la mirada descubriendo que ahí frete a ella se encontraba su amiga. "¿Sucede algo? No te ves bien ¿que tienes?" dijo Michiru encaminándose Haruka.

La rubia sabia que su amiga le decía algo sin embargo no entendía nada, la vio caminar hacia ella pero su vista se nublo aun mas y después… nada, todo se volvo oscuridad.

Lo que nadie se esperaba es que dentro de ella se había alojado algo que sin duda alguna, cambiaria la vida de todos…

_CONTINUARA..._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Un saludo y un gracias enorme a todos los que se toman un poco de su valioso tiempo en leer mi historia._

_MILENA9, jade- MEST, pukis, Satsuki chan, tutivale, Jo, muchas gracias por sus reviews son muy valiosos para mi, espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo._

_Bien ya lo saben, espero reviews si no, me vuelvo a tardar los siglos, sale pues cuidence y asta la proxima._


	9. Chapter 9 Comienzo

**COMIENZO.**

No tenia la mas mínima idea de lo que había pasado, lo único de lo que estaba conciente era de que se encontraba en la habitación de un hospital.

"¿Por qué nadie me dice que es lo que paso y por que estoy aquí?" le pregunto Haruka a la enfermera que se encargaba en ese momento de monitorear sus signos vitales.

"Por décima vez se lo digo, usted sufrió un desmayo y fue traída aquí de emergencia" fue la respuesta de la enfermera que por la expresión en su rostro comenzaba a hartarse.

"¿Pero por que me desmaye? Yo me siento bien".

"Eso..." dijo la enfermera dirigiéndose hacia la rubia "solo lo sabremos asta que sus análisis estén listos, antes no" dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando a Haruka sola.

"mmm... no entiendo" dijo en un tono serio "solo recuerdo que estaba con Michiru en los vestidores de la escuela, mas no puedo recordar" dijo cerrando los ojos y tratando de hacer memoria.

Un ligero golpe y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo su atención vio con sorpresa que la persona que por ella ingresaba se trataba de la única persona capaz de despejar su duda...

"Michiru" dijo Haruka completamente sorprendida.

"Hola Haruka, mmm creo no esperabas verme" dijo tomando asiento al lado de la cama.

"Si te soy sincera, no, no esperaba fueras la persona que entraría a la habitación pensé que se trataría de mis padres"

"Ellos están hablando con el doctor, creo ya tiene los resultados de tus análisis, así que me tome el atrevimiento de venir a verte".

"Ahhh ya veo, supongo vendrán en un rato mas, pero mientras eso pasa creo abusare de ti" dijo Haruka mostrando una gran sonrisa, causando un fuerte sonrojo en Michiru. "jajajajaja no lo tomes a mal, me refiero a que aprovechare para preguntarte algo"

"Yo no pensé nada malo, eres tu la que imagina cosas" dijo Michiru poniéndose de pie y caminado hacia la ventana de la habitación dándole la espalda a la rubia para evitar que esta viera el rojo de su rostro.

"Mmmm... si claro ahora soy yo la que imagina cosas, bueno, como sea ¿me dejaras hacerte la pregunta?" dijo cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

"Si claro, adelante, pregunta" dijo Michiru sin siquiera moverse.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" fue la corta pregunta de la rubia.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Michiru dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con la rubia.

"Sí, este a ¿que fue lo que me paso?, ¿por qué me desmaye? Es que... no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió, solo recuerdo que estábamos encerradas en los vestidores y que ninguno de los celulares tenia señal... solo eso".

"¿solo eso? Mmm pues no te puedo decir mucho, la verdad no se que habrá pasado exactamente, nos separamos para buscar señal cuando regrese te vi parada, la verdad no tenias buen semblante te hable muchas veces pero no respondiste y... te desmayaste"

"mmm ya veo, bueno creo solo me queda esperar el resultado de los análisis".

"si, solo queda esperar, espero no sea nada malo" dijo Michiru con evidente preocupación.

"¿y eso..." empezó a decir Haruka pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

"Haruka, ¿hija como te sientes?" la señora Tenoh prácticamente corrió a abrazar a su hija.

"Bien mamá, ya que pena no me abraces así".

"Pues evita darme estas preocupaciones de nuevo y talvez deje de hacerlo" dijo la señora Kary al borde de las lagrimas.

"Bueno luego siguen con sus cosas, el doctor nos va a decir que paso" dijo el señor Tenoh, entrando a la habitación junto con el doctor.

"Bueno, verán se realizaron una serie de análisis para detectar la causa del desmayo" empezó a decir el Medico revisando las hojas que tenia consigo "...mas sin embargo los análisis muestran que no hay razón aparente para dicho desmayo, a lo que me refiero es que la señorita Tenoh goza de excelente salud, la única explicación lógica que tengo a todo esto es que el desmayo fue causado por el encierro en el que estuvo..."

"¿entonces ya me puedo ir?" pregunto Haruka interrumpiendo las palabras del doctor.

"Ehmm si, claro, solo necesito pase alguien a firmar y podrá irse".

"Yo firmare" dijo el señor Tenoh saliendo de la habitación junto con el doctor.

"Yo mandare por tu ropa hija, no tardo" dijo la señora Kary saliendo de la habitación dejando solas a Haruka y a Michiru, que no dijeron nada asta que la puerta se cerro.

"Que bueno que solo se haya tratado de un susto" dijo Michiru cortando con el silencio.

"Si que bien, mmm y a todo esto, gracias" dijo Haruka con un ligero pero notorio sonrojo.

"¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?" le pregunto Michiru.

"Por ayudarme, y... por estar aquí conmigo".

"Ahh bueno, lo hago con gusto, eres mi amiga, y me preocupa lo que te pase" dijo Michiru dirigiendo la vista hacia la ventana, "_si supieras lo que siento"._

"Si claro, amiga" digo Haruka en un susurro, y con una evidente tristeza en el rostro "_si supieras lo que siento"._

Un profundo silencio se apodero de la habitación, ninguna decía nada y ninguna se movía ambas se encontraban tan sumergidas en sus pensamientos que no notaron cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y que por ella ingresaba un grupo de chicas que ambas conocían a la perfección...

"Aaaahhh Serena tonta ¿que no puedes hacer mas ruido?" dijo la voz recia de Rey, con un evidente sarcasmo.

"No Rey ¿que no ves que estamos en un hospital?" dijo Serena.

"¡Tonta! Era un sarcasmo" le grito Rey.

"Niñas ya tranquilas ¿por qué siempre tienen que estar peleando?" les regaño Lita.

"Ella empezó" dijeron Serena y Rey al unísono señalándose una a la otra.

"Con ustedes no se puede" dijo Haruka atrayendo la atención de todas, ocasionándoles un sonrojo.

"Lo sentimos" dijeron todas agachando la cabeza totalmente apenadas.

"Solo pasábamos a ver como te encontrabas" dijo Amy.

"Estoy bien Amy gracias por preocuparse"

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mas, la puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente...

"Haruka, hija aquí te traigo tu ropa para que te cambies" dijo la señora Kary entrando a la habitación.

"Sí, gracias madre" dijo Haruka tomando la ropa.

"Bueno, será mejor que salgamos para que te cambies a gusto" dijo Michiru caminando rumbo a la puerta seguida por las demás chicas y la señora Kary.

Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado se dispuso a salir de la cama, pero en cuanto puso un pie en el piso sintió un gran peso en el cuerpo al igual que sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba rápidamente y como la respiración se le cortaba, lo primero que le paso por la mente fue llamar a alguien sin embargo cuando lo intento vio que la voz no le salía y justo cuando estaba al borde de la desesperación... todo se calmo.

"Dios, ¿qué fue eso?" dijo completamente asustada.

"Haruka ¿esta todo bien ahí dentro?" escucho la voz de su madre al otro lado de la puerta.

"Si madre, todo esta bien" le respondió "talvez sea solo mi imaginación, eso espero" esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

Rápidamente tomo sus ropas y comenzó a cambiarse, lo que mas quería en ese momento era salir de ese hospital ya mas tarde se encargaría de analizar lo que le había ocurrido, poco después ya se encontraba fuera de la habitación.

"Dios Haruka, tardaste mucho ¿pues qué tanto estabas haciendo ahí dentro?" le regaño Serena.

"¿Qué? yo nada ¿qué te pasa?" dijo Haruka algo nerviosa.

"Mmmm bueno como sea" dijo Serena comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a todas.

"ehhh vamonos ya ¿no?" dijo la señora Kary siguiendo a su sobrina, acompañada por todas las demás chicas a excepción de Haruka y Michiru que se rezagaron un poco.

"Y... ¿qué es lo que hacías en la habitación que te hizo tardar tanto?" le pregunto Michiru al oído, lo que causo que se le enchinara la piel a Haruka.

"¡Que no hacia nada!" le respondió Haruka completamente roja.

"Mmm si claro" dijo Michiru adelantándosele un poco para que la rubia no viera su risa.

"Mmm ¡oye! No me dejes atrás" dijo Haruka corriendo para darle alcance.

"Yo no te dejo atrás, es que tu eres muy lenta" dijo Michiru riendo por las expresiones de la rubia.

"No soy lenta" dijo Haruka en un susurro llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

Poco después ya se encontraban fuera del hospital donde ya se encontraban todos los respectivos chóferes.

"Bueno ya me voy, me alegra que estés bien Haruka, mañana nos vemos" dijo Michiru dándole un beso en la mejilla a lo cual la rubia no pudo reaccionar a tiempo logrando que nuevamente su rostro se tornara rojo "Señores Tenoh, con su permiso me retiro".

"Si, muchas gracias Michiru" respondieron los señores Tenoh.

"No hay de que, asta mañana Haruka, chicas".

"Ehhh si, mañana te veo" dijo completamente roja y nerviosa, viendo como su amiga se iba en su limusina.

"También nosotras nos vamos" dijo Rey "Señores Tenoh, Haruka" dijo haciendo una reverencia junto con las demás chicas.

"Si, muchas gracias a ustedes también chicas" dijo la señora Kary.

"No fue nada señora Tenoh, nos alegra ver que Haruka este bien" dijo Amy.

"Si, gracias" dijo Haruka despidiéndose de todas...

///////////////////////////////////////

"Ahhh hogar dulce hogar" dijo Haruka una vez en su casa.

"Haruka" dijo Lucy saliendo de la cocina "que susto nos dio, ¿cómo se siente?".

"Hola Lucy, me siento bien, no fue nada mas que un pequeño susto" dijo tomando asiento en unos de los sillones de la sala.

"¿Pequeño susto? Para ti talvez" dijo la señora Kary tomando asiento frente a su hija.

"Bueno el Medico dijo que todos las análisis realizados no mostraban nada, así que no creo debamos preocuparnos tanto" dijo el señor Tenoh.

"Papá tiene razón, no hay nada de que preocuparse, yo me siento muy bien".

"Eso me alegra mucho" dijo Lucy.

"Si bueno, yo me voy a dar un baño, con su permiso" dijo Haruka levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a su recamara.

///////////////////////////////////////

Una vez que llego a su recamara se dispuso a meterse a bañar, así que rápidamente se despojo de sus ropas e ingreso al cuarto de baño, abrió el grifo de la regadera y una vez que el agua estuvo a una temperatura que considero adecuada se introdujo bajo el agua, mantenía los ojos cerrados, le venia a la mente lo sucedido en el hospital.

"No se que habrá pasado, no tengo ninguna explicación a eso"

Seguía pensando pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por en fuerte escozor en la espalda, rápidamente se llevo una mano a la zona adolorida y cuando la llevo al frente para verla vio que en ella había sangre.

"¿Pero que? No puede ser" cerro la llave de la regadera tomo una toalla envolviéndose en ella y salió del cuarto de baño, en su habitación fue rumbo a un espejo en él se examino la espalda y lo que vio la dejo completamente paralizada.

"¿Qué significa esto?..."

_CONTINUARA..._


	10. Chapter 10 Cambio

**Yo de nuevo!! lo se tardo siglos pero... ya estoy aca, disculpen la tardanza, falta de inspiración u_u y si no es por ciertas personas que me pedian continuar aun no me tendrian aqui, pero bueno he aqui el nuevo cap. que espero sea de su agrado.**

**Con cariño para la dueña de mi corazón, n_n**

&&&&&&&&&

**CAMBIO.**

"¡¿Qué significa esto?!..." exclamo Haruka completamente paralizada contemplando el espejo...

"Haruka ¿estas bien?, ¿por qué el escándalo?, ¿qué paso?" pregunto Lucy al otro lado de la puerta.

"Ahmm sí Lucy esta todo bien" dijo Haruka intentando mantener la calma.

"¿Estas segura? Voy a entrar" dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

"¡No Lucy!" dijo Haruka apartándose del espejo y corriendo hacia la puerta cerrándola e impidiendo que Lucy entrara "No tengo ropa, así que no puedes pasar".

"ohh vaya, bueno, esta bien entonces me voy" dijo alejándose de la habitación.

Dentro de la habitación Haruka aun sostenía la perilla de la puerta y asta que dejo de escuchar los pasos de Lucy alejándose la soltó, mantenía la vista clavada en la puerta, sin embargo sus pensamientos estaban puestos en otra cosa, se dio la vuelta y camino nuevamente hacia el espejo examinándose la espalda, en ella se mostraban tres enormes marcas o lo que mas se le asemejaba a tres enormes rasguños...

"¿Qué demonios esta pasando?" dijo con voz temblorosa...

/////////////////////////////////////

Caminaba lentamente hacia su salón de clase atrayendo hacia si las miradas de todos los chicos de la escuela sin embargo ella no prestaba atención a nada de lo que aquellos chicos hiciesen para llamar su atención, tan metida en sus pensamientos iba que no pudo evitar chocar con alguien mas...

"Ohh lo siento mucho, disculpa mi distracción" dijo Michiru a aquella persona con la que hubiese chocado.

"No te preocupes, no hay problema, no todos los días tengo la fortuna de que una joven tan linda choque conmigo" dijo un joven alto y de cabellera negra.

Aquel comentario desconcertó un poco a Michiru dado que no se esperaba aquella contestación, estaba segura que aquel joven pertenecía a uno de los grados superiores dado que no recordaba haberlo visto antes.

_"Bueno no es algo que deba interesarme" _pensó Michiru "Bien joven..."

"Darien" contesto el muchacho.

"Joven Darien, con su permiso, me retiro" dijo continuando su camino.

"Oye espera, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"¿Para que quieres saber?" dijo Michiru deteniéndose y dirigiéndose hacia el joven.

"Pues para cuando te vuelva a ver, así sabré como llamarte" respondió Darien como si se tratase de lo mas obvio del mundo.

"Sí claro" dijo dando media vuelta y siguiendo con su camino.

"Oye y tu nombre, ¿no me lo vas a dar?" dijo el chico siguiendo a Michiru.

"No, no te conozco, así que no"

"ahh eres muy directa, bueno entonces, te acompañare asta tu salón y sirve que en lo que llegamos me conoces, así me darás tu nombre" dijo Darien mostrando una sonrisa que podía derretir a cualquier chica, pero en el caso de Michiru esa fue una sonrisa cualquiera así que no le presto atención.

"Bien llegamos, gracias por la compañía" dijo Michiru deteniéndose y ahora siendo ella la que sonreía.

"¿Qué?"

"Dijiste que me acompañarías a mi salón y es este" dijo apuntando hacia el salón al que habían llegado "Bien nos vemos luego joven Darien" y dicho esto se dispuso a entrar al salón pero una mano en su brazo le impidió avanzar.

"Oye tramposa, no se vale, no te cuesta nada darme tu nombre" dijo Darien con una mano en el brazo de Michiru.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" dijo una voz tras Darien, lo que causo que tanto él como Michiru dirigieran su atención a aquella persona.

"Haruka" dijo Michiru "No pasa nada, aquí el joven ya se va ¿verdad?" dijo soltando el agarre de su brazo y dirigiéndose hacia Darien.

"¿he? Ahh ya entiendo, jaja si ya me voy, linda tu novia amigo, tienes mucha suerte" le dijo a Haruka para después retirarse del lugar sin darles tiempo a las chicas de desmentir lo dicho.

"ohh vaya" dijo Michiru a modo de suspiro, ingresando al salón seguida de Haruka.

"Michiru, ¿qué paso? ¿quién es ese tipo?" le pregunto Haruka tomando su lugar tras su amiga.

"No es nadie importante, choque con él cuando venia al salón y... no es nadie".

"Ahhh bueno, si tu lo dices, esta bien" dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia una de las ventanas.

Las primeras clases pasaron sin ningún inconveniente una vez que llego la hora del almuerzo ambas chicas salieron de su salón de clase rumbo a la cafetería de la escuela, una vez que llegaron a su destino Haruka inspecciono con la mirada el lugar clavándola justo en una cabellera dorada que sobresalía ante las demás.

"Mira ahí están Serena y las chicas, ¿quieres que vayamos con ellas?" le pregunto a Michiru.

"Si quieres, aunque me gustaría mas almorzar a solas contigo" dijo acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Haruka la cual no pudo mover ni un músculo.

"¿Qué... ay oye Michiru..." exclamo la rubia completamente roja.

"jajaja ¡¡Dios!! Haruka hubieras visto tu rostro" dijo retrocediendo y riendo por la cara de su amiga.

"¿Qué? ¡oye! No vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de bromas" dijo Haruka completamente roja.

"ahh y ¿por qué no?" le pregunto Michiru.

"Por que... no es gracioso".

"Claro que si lo es, me gusta ver tu rostro completamente rojo, te ves... sexy" dijo Michiru comenzando a caminar rumbo a Serena y las demás chicas dejando a Haruka atrás.

"¿Sexy?... vaya"

"Hola chicas ¿qué tal?" saludo Michiru a Serena y las demás.

"Michiru, Hola" dijeron todas al unísono.

"Hola" dijo Haruka llegando al lugar.

"Hola Haruka" dijeron nuevamente las chicas.

"¿Qué hacen? Pensé que estarían almorzando ya" les pregunto Haruka.

"Pues estamos en eso, solo que la tonta de Serena aun no puede decidir que es lo que quiere" dijo Rey.

"Ay Rey ya déjame en paz" dijo Serena.

"Niñas, ya, compórtense" les regaño Lita.

"Bueno, ¿que les parece si por esta ocasión yo les invito? Anden todo lo que se les antoje" les dijo Haruka.

" ¡¡Si!!" gritaron todas las chicas al unísono a excepción de Michiru que se acerco a Haruka.

"Hruka, ¿es en serio? ¿todo lo que se nos antoje?" le pregunto Michiru muy cerca del odio lo que provoco que a la rubia se le enchinara la piel. No solo por el hecho de tener a Michiru cerca, si no por el tono en el que lo hacia, ¿era su imaginación o Michiru le preguntaba aquello muy seductoramente?

"ahh... ahh... este... si ejemm claro que si, todo lo que se les antoje" dijo completamente nerviosa.

"Ok, no quiero abusar de tu bolsillo así que yo solo quiero un café" dijo separándose de Haruka y tomando asiento junto a Serena.

......

"Dios, ¿cómo le hacen para comer tanto?" exclamo viendo la hoja en la cual tuvo que apuntar todo lo que las chicas le pidieron.

"¿Dónde dejaste a tu hermosa novia?"

Estaba segura que ya antes había escuchado aquella voz y estaba aun mas segura que aquella pregunta iba dirigida a ella así que levando la mirada en dirección a la persona que le preguntaba aquello, frente a ella se encontraba el mismo muchacho que había visto en la mañana junto con Michiru.

"¿Perdón?" dijo Haruka.

"¿Qué donde dejaste a tu hermosa novia?" volvió a preguntar mostrando una sonrisa.

"Eso dudo mucho que sea de tu incumbencia" dijo Haruka regresando la mirada al papel que llevaba en la mano.

"Bueno, es muy hermosa como para que la dejes sola, créeme que si fuera mi novia no la dejaría sola ni un momento" dijo acentuando aun mas su sonrisa.

"Bueno pues no lo es, así que ya puedes dejar de molestar y largarte" dijo Haruka comenzando a molestarse, sintió una sensación extraña, algo dentro de ella le decía que atacara a aquel sujeto, _"¿qué es esto? Yo no soy así, ¿por qué siento esta necesidad de golpear a este tipo?"._

"Jajaja bueno pues..."

"¡Darien! ¿qué haces? Anda vamonos ya" dijo un chico interrumpiendo lo que Darien estaba apunto de decir.

"¡ya voy Andrew!, bueno nos vemos luego niño, mándale un beso a tu novia de mi parte" le dijo a Haruka mostrando una risa burlona para después marcharse.

Sentía como la sangre le hervía, entre sus manos mantenía aquel papel apretándolo cada vez mas fuerte.

"_Anda golpéalo" _dijo una voz dentro de Haruka.

"¿Qué?" exclamo Haruka completamente desconcertada.

"_Golpéalo, yo sé que quieres hacerlo, anda hazlo, golpéalo"_ dijo nuevamente esa voz.

"No, no lo haré, no soy así" dijo Haruka apretando aun mas aquel papel.

"_¡Hazlo!" _grito aquella voz dentro de su cabeza.

"¿Haruka?" exclamo la sutil voz de Michiru "¿sucede algo?".

Como si se hubiese tratado de un fuerte golpe Haruka regreso a la realidad, algo aturdida dirigió la mirada hacia su amiga.

"¿perdón? ¿qué pasa Michiru?" le pregunto con la voz algo temblorosa.

"mmm eso es lo que yo quiero saber, ¿qué paso?" dijo Michiru acercándose aun mas al rostro de Haruka en un modo como si la estuviera examinando.

"ahh... no, no paso nada" dijo Haruka retrocediendo un poco.

"mmm ok" dijo Michiru no muy convencida "bueno vine por que las chicas se están muriendo de hambre y como tardas mucho pues decidí venir a ver que paso".

"Ahh... ya, ya voy" dijo Haruka dándole la espalda a Michiru y pidiendo a la señorita que atendía la cafetería todo lo que quería llevar.

El resto del día fue eterno para Haruka ya que durante la mayor parte de las clases tuvo que soportar la mirada examinadora de Michiru.

"¡Por fin!" dijo una vez que las clases hubiesen terminado.

"mm ¿quién te entiende? Un día haces asta lo imposible por entrar a la escuela y al otro estas deseosa de que las clases terminen" dijo Michiru riendo por la cara que Haruka acaba de poner.

"Ehhh bueno mm uno tiene sus momentos para todo" dijo Haruka saliendo del salón acompañada de Michiru rumbo a la salida de la escuela.

Poco antes de llevar a la salida vieron a Serena y las demás chicas formando un circulo alrededor de Rey sabiendo que algo interesante estaba pasando decidieron acercarse para ver que tanto estaban haciendo.

"¡Ay Rey no puedo creer que un chico tan guapo como él te haya pedido que seas su novia!" grito Mina muy emocionada.

"Si, Dios Rey que suerte tienes" le dijo Lita.

"Pues a mi no me agrado se me hizo un tipo de lo mas tonto y pedante" dijo Serena.

"¿quién es tonto y pedante?" pregunto Haruka una vez llegando al lado de las chicas.

"Un tonto que Rey acaba de conocer" dijo Serena cruzando los brazos.

"¿Pero que dices Serena? Es un joven de lo mas encantador, todo un caballero" dijo Mina.

"Siii, y no solo eso, acaba de pedirle a Rey que sean novios" dijo Amy.

"mmm y ¿quien es ese joven del que tanto hablan?" pregunto Michiru en tono curioso.

"Se llama Darien, acaba de ser transferido de los Estados Unidos, esta en uno de los grados superiores" dijo Rey.

"Ahh ¿ese tipo otra vez?" dijo Haruka atrayendo la atención de todas las chicas.

"¿Cómo que otra vez? ¿lo conoces Haruka?" le pregunto Serena.

"No lo conozco bien, solo cruce unas cuantas palabras con él" dijo Haruka.

"ay pero es un encanto" dijo Rey dando un suspiro.

"mm si claro" dijo Haruka.

"¿Darien? Ahhh ese Darien jaja bueno pues felicidades Rey" dijo Michiru sonriendo.

"Ese tipo es un tonto" dijeron Haruka y Serena al unísono.

"Tenían que ser primos" dijo Mina.

"Jeje muchas gracias Michiru, ahh antes de que se me olvide, hoy en la noche tengo pensado hacer una reunión en el Templo así que están todas invitadas" dijo Rey.

"¿Hoy en la noche?, claro" dijo Haruka.

"Por supuesto" dijo Michiru.

"Bueno entonces asta en la noche chicas" dijo Haruka dirigiéndose hacia la limusina que acababa de llegar...

/////////////////////////////////////

"Mamá, ya llegue" dijo Haruka entrando a su casa.

"La señora no se encuentra Haruka" dijo Lucy saliendo del comedor.

"Ahh y ¿a dónde fue?".

"No lo sé, pero ni ella ni su padre se encuentran, ¿quieres comer ya?" le pregunto dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"Ahmm no gracias, mas tarde talvez, voy a mi cuarto un rato" dijo dirigiéndose a la segunda planta de la mansión.

Una vez que entro en su cuarto lo primero que hizo fue acostarse en la cama, quedándose profundamente dormida de inmediato.

_Se encontraba sentada en la mesa de un lujoso restauran, llevaba puesto un lujoso smoking de color negro, en sus manos sostenía un ramo de rosas, no sabia la razón de por que se encontraba en aquel lugar y tan nerviosa solo sabia que algo importante iba a suceder aquel día._

_Pasaron 5 minutos y nada... 15 minutos: nada, el tiempo pasaba y nada sucedía, se paro de su cómodo asiento para ir al baño sin embargo esa vez un impulso la hizo desviarse rumbo al baño de los hombres, abrió la puerta del baño y se dirigió a lavarse las manos se mojo la cara y al levantar la vista al espejo que se encontraba frente a ella vio algo que la dejo completamente paralizada..._

_CONTINUARA...._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Bueno espero sus comentarios buenos o malos son muy valiosos para mi, no les prometo que ya no tardare por que la verdad eso no lo se lo que si les prometo es que la historia tendra un fin asi que no la dejare botada, esto para aquellos que se me espantaron n_n_

Ok, les mando un beso y un abrazo a todos y todas, asta el proximo cap.


	11. Chapter 11 Control

_**Hola!!! ya listo un nuevo capitulo despues de mucho tiempo jeje pero mejor tarde que nunca, asi que aqui esta.**_

_**Este capitulo va dedicado para mi señora osea mi Diosa que es la Reyna de mi corazon, TE AMO!!! n_n**_

_**&&&&&&**_

_**CONTROL**_

_...abrió la puerta del baño y se dirigió a lavarse las manos se mojo la cara y al levantar la vista al espejo que se encontraba frente a ella vio algo que la dejo completamente paralizada..._

"aah!!!" grito Haruka levantándose de la cama completamente asustada "¿qué fue eso? ¿un sueño? Mmm pero lo sentí tan real, ¿qué demonios esta pasando?".

"Haruka, ¿qué paso? ¿esta todo bien?" pregunto Lucy al otro lado de la puerta.

"Si, todo bien Lucy, no te preocupes".

"Bueno, oye allá abajo se encuentra la señorita Michiru, dice que viene por ti".

"¿Michiru?" pregunto a la nada "¿para que me querrá?.... ahh es verdad, la reunión en el Templo... dile que en un momento bajo" rápidamente salió de la cama y se cambio de ropa... a los pocos segundos ya se encontraba descendiendo las escaleras.

"Hola Michiru" saludo entrando a la sala donde se encontraba su amiga esperándola.

"Hola Haruka, mmm ¿te encuentras bien?" le pregunto Michiru con un tono de voz preocupado.

"Si, ¿por qué la pregunta".

"Te ves algo pálida, bueno, mas de lo normal, ¿segura que estas bien? Si te sientes mal podemos quedarnos aquí" dijo Michiru acercándose a Haruka y llevando una de sus manos a la frente de la rubia.

"Ehhh, si, si me siento bien, este, ¿ya nos vamos?" pregunto algo nerviosa Haruka.

"Mmm bueno" dijo Michiru no muy convencida dio la vuelta y tomo su bolso del sofá.

"Mmm mis papas no están, ¿te parece si nos llevamos uno de los autos?" le pregunto Haruka a Michiru.

"Pero te puedes meter en problemas con tus padres, además, no tienes aun tu permiso para conducir" dijo Michiru.

"Ohh vamos, no seas así Michiru, ellos nunca se darán cuenta, además te aseguro que es mas fácil a que regresemos antes que ellos".

"Mmm no lo se" dijo Michiru meditando el asunto.

"Ya, no se diga mas, si algo pasa yo me haré cargo, jeje digo en caso de que algo pudiera pasar que claro que conmigo al volante es mas que improbable".

"Mmm si claro" dijo Michiru con algo de sarcasmo en el tono de su voz "bueno joven, eso espero ¿eh? Jaja vamos" le dijo tomando a Haruka del brazo y saliendo de la mansión. . .

En poco tiempo ya se encontraban fuera del templo Hikawa.

"¿Ves? te dije que nada pasa conmigo al volante" le dijo Haruka a Michiru.

"Solo espero que no tengamos problemas por esto" dijo Michiru un tanto preocupada.

"No los tendremos, tu no te preocupes" dijo Haruka comenzando a subir las escaleras del Templo.

"Si tu lo dices" dijo Michiru subiendo igualmente las escaleras.

. . .

"¡¡¡Aayy!!! En serio que no lo puedo crees, ¡va a venir!, ¡va a venir!" grito Rei arrojando el teléfono por los aires.

"¡Hey!" grito Lita tomando el teléfono en el aire antes de que éste se estrellara en el piso "¿qué pasa? ¿quién va a venir?".

"Seguro se trata de su nuevo novio" dijo una voz dulce que provenía de afuera del recinto.

"Ohh Michiru, Hola" dijo cordialmente Amy.

"Hola Amy, Hola chicas" respondió Michiru regresando el saludo.

"Mmm oye y ¿dónde esta Haruka?" pregunto Serena.

"¿Haruka?" pregunto Michiru volteando "Ahh pero que raro, venia conmigo" dijo algo confundida.

"Si, que raro, habrá ido al baño" dijo Amy.

"Sí, es lo mas seguro" respondió Michiru.

"Ahh pero que descortés soy, pasa Michiru, anda siéntate" dijo Rei algo sonrojada.

"Gracias, no te preocupes" dijo Michiru tomando asiento a un lado de Rei.

"Bueno, ya estamos todas reunidas, solo falta Haruka que lo mas seguro es que haya ido al baño, así que en lo que llega iré por las galletas y el té que Rei y yo preparamos" dijo Lita levantándose de su lugar.

"Yo te acompaño Lita" dijo Mina saliendo del recinto junto con Lita.

"Y dime Rei, ¿si es tu novio el que va a venir?" le pregunto Michiru.

"¿Ehh? Ahmm si, jeje es él el que viene" respondió Rei algo sonrojada.

"Ay que horror, ¿cómo es que le diste el sí a un tipo tan tonto y pedante como ese Rei?" dijo Serena cruzándose de brazos.

"Uyy envidia que te da que se fijo en mi y no en ti Serena tontaaaa" dijo Rei sacándole la lengua.

"Chicas, chicas, por favor, no discutan por esas cosas, antes que nada y que nadie deben recordar que son amigas, no tienen por que pelear por algo así" dijo Amy calmando los ánimos.

"Ella empezó" dijeron Serena y Rei al unísono.

"¡No seas mentirosa Rei, tu empezaste todo!" grito Serena.

"¡¿Yo?! ¡¿qué te pasa Serena tonta?! ¡Yo no empecé nada!" grito Rei.

"¿Por qué siempre se la pasan discutiendo?" pregunto una voz conocida para todas las chicas.

"Haruka" dijeron todas en coro.

"¿Se puede saber en donde te metiste?" le pregunto Michiru.

"¿Mmm? Solo fui a tomar un poco de aire, nada mas" respondió Haruka.

"Mmm bueno" dijo Michiru.

"Chicas, aquí están el té y las galletas" dijo Lita entrando al lugar con una bandeja en las manos.

"ahh Haruka, apareciste, jeje ¿dónde estabas?" pregunto Lita.

"Ehh fui a tomar un poco de aire. . ." comenzó a decir pero callo al ser interrumpida por alguien mas.

"¡Ya llego por quien lloraban!"

"Esto tiene que ser una broma" dijo Haruka sin siquiera voltear para ver de quien se trataba.

"Ahh vaya, pero miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí" dijo Darien entrando al lugar y dirigiéndose hacia Haruka.

"Amor, no sabia que conocieras a Tenoh" dijo dirigiéndose ahora a Rei.

"¿Mmm? Claro que lo conozco, somos amigos desde pequeños... todos" dijo refiriéndose a todas las chicas.

"Ahh que interesante" dijo Darien sonriendo.

"_Otra vez ese tipo, solo nos esta fastidiando, deberías hacer algo... deberías... deshacerte de él. . ." _decía una voz dentro de la cabeza de Haruka...

"¿Haruka? ¿te encuentras bien?" pregunto Amy haciendo que todos dirigieran la vista hacia la rubia.

"Si, discúlpenme un momento" dijo saliendo a toda prisa.

"¿Qué le pasa?" pregunto Mina.

"No lo se" respondió Michiru "ahora vengo" dijo saliendo tras Haruka.

......

Tan pronto llego bajo un árbol se detuvo, se encontraba jadeando y estaba traspirando demasiado, sin embargo aquello no era producto de haber corrido asta ahí, no sabia por que tenía aquella sensación, no sabia de donde provenía aquella voz que a ratos controlaba sus pensamientos, de lo único que estaba conciente era de que aquello no estaba nada bien. . .

"Maldita sea, mmm espero y no se trate de lo que estoy pensando" dijo dando un golpe al tronco del árbol.

"¿Haruka? ¿qué sucede? ¿qué tienes?" pregunto Michiru llegando al lugar donde se encontraba la rubia.

"No, nada, no tengo nada" respondió Haruka sin voltear a ver a Michiru.

"Mmm Haruka no seas así conmigo, anda dime que tienes, talvez pueda ayudarte" dijo dando un par de pasos hacia Haruka.

"¡Que no me pasa nada!" grito la rubia completamente frustrada.

"¿Sabias que ya no me convences? Yo se que te pasa algo pero no me lo quieres decir, pensé que entre nosotras había confianza para contarnos lo que nos pasa, pero veo que no es así, pero como quieras ya no te insistiré en que me digas que te pasa, puedes hacer lo que quieras" y dicho esto Michiru dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar completamente disgustada.

"Maldición" exclamo la rubia recargándose contra el árbol.

.........

"Michiru, ¿dónde esta Haruka?" pregunto Amy al verla llegar.

"No lo se y no me interesa ya" fue la respuesta de Michiru.

"Ehh ¿paso algo?" pregunto Lita.

"Mmm no, no paso nada, chicas, con su permiso yo me retiro" dijo tomando su bolso.

"¿Qué? ¿tan pronto?" le pregunto Mina.

"Sí, la verdad es que no me siento muy bien" dijo dando un suspiro que denotaba pesar.

"¿y se puede saber como piensas irte?" le pregunto Amy.

"Yo. . . tomare un taxi".

"Yo te llevo" dijo de pronto Darien que asta ese momento se encargaba de solo escuchar la conversación.

"No gracias, no quiero causarle molestias" respondió amablemente Michiru.

"Ahh ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre" dijo mostrando una sonrisa socarrona.

"Bien. . . joven Darien, no quiero causarle molestias" dijo Michiru poniendo mayor énfasis al decirle joven.

"jajaja pero si no son molestias, todo por los amigos de mi amada Rei" dijo en un tono nada creíble para Michiru, pero sin embargo esto paso por alto para las demás chicas que soltaron un suspiro a acepción de Serena que solo soltó un bufido de fastidio.

"Bueno, no es necesario, yo puedo irme sola a mi casa, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento, chicas nos vemos el lunes en la escuela, joven Darien, con su permiso" dijo saliendo del lugar.

........

Iba descendiendo las escaleras del Templo, la verdad es que no tenia ánimos de nada, se sentía mal por haberle hablando de esa forma a Haruka pero a la vez sentía coraje por que la rubia no le decía lo que le pasaba, y si mal no recordaba todo eso ya llevaba varios años...

RETROCESO.

"Vamos Michiru, búscame" grito una Haruka de unos 11 años desde algún lugar de ese inmenso jardín.

"Oye no se vale, ¿dónde te escondes que nunca logro encontrarte?" dijo una Michiru que al igual que Haruka tenia un alrededor de 11 años.

"Jajaja eso tienes que averiguarlo por tu cuenta" dijo Haruka asomando ligeramente su cabeza de atrás de unos arbustos.

Algo cambio en el ambiente, éste se torno frió de la nada, sintió como una mano tomaba su brazo y como alguien se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle algo. . .

"¿_Oye por que te escondes? Dime por que te escondes"_ dijo una voz detrás de Haruka

"¡¡Aaahh!!" grito Haruka saliendo de atrás de los arbustos.

"¡Te encontré!" grito Michiru abrazándose de ella "Mmm ¿qué sucede?" le pregunto al verla asustada.

"No, nada, no pasa nada, no te preocupes".

"¿Segura?" pregunto la pequeña Michiru.

"Sip, estoy segura, mejor vamonos ya" le dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándosela lejos de ahí. . .

FIN DEL RETROCESO.

"Detesto que me haga esto" dijo a modo de suspiro una vez que llego al final de las escaleras.

"¿Quieres que te lleve?" dijo una voz por demás conocida para ella.

"Pensé que te habías ido" fue la respuesta de Michiru.

"Pues si, pero no podía dejarte aquí, yo te traje ¿no? Así que yo debo regresarte a tu casa" dijo Haruka.

"Bueno" respondió Michiru.

Haruka ya no dijo mas nada, solo abrió la puerta para que Michiru entrara al vehículo, en el trayecto ninguna de las dijo nada, a ratos Michiru volteaba a ver a la rubia pero mas que verla parecía como si la examinara, como si la persona a la que viera se tratara de una desconocida para ella.

"¿Sucede algo?" pregunto Haruka rompiendo con aquel silencio.

"No, nada" respondió Michiru regresando la vista al frente.

"Ok" fue lo único que Haruka comento, haciendo que el silencio se adueñara del ambiente.

Todo aquello estaba matando a Michiru por dentro, le desesperaba que Haruka no le tuviera la suficiente confianza para decirle lo que pasaba, aquel trayecto hacia su casa se le hacia de lo mas largo, no soportaba tener a lo que ella pensaba su "mejor amiga" a un lado y que esta la tratara así, estuvo apunto de decir algo cuando fue interrumpida por la rubia. . .

"Llegamos" fue lo único que dijo.

"Ahh si" respondió Michiru, viendo como la rubia descendía del vehículo y lo rodeaba para abrir la puerta de Michiru y que ésta bajara de él.

"Mmm... bueno entonces asta el lunes" dijo Haruka sin mirar a su amiga lo que molesto a Michiru enormemente.

"Si, nos vemos, gracias por traerme" respondió Michiru secamente dando media vuelta y entrando a la mansión.

"Ohh vaya" dijo Haruka soltando un suspiro.

"Jajaja debería darte vergüenza, tratar a tu novia así" comenzó a decir una voz tras Haruka "digo, yo no lo haría, y menos siendo tan linda".

"¿Por que no te largas y dejas de molestar?" dijo Haruka volteando hacia aquella persona.

"Mmm por que no quiero" respondió Darien avanzando hacia Haruka.

"¿No se supone que deberías estar en el templo con TU novia y las demás chicas?" le pregunto Haruka igualmente acercándose a Darien.

"Pues si, se supone como tu dijiste, pero quise venir a ver como estaban las cosas entre tu linda novia y tu" respondió Darien con burla.

"Mmm ¿y como diablos llegaste aquí?" le pregunto Haruka perdiendo la paciencia.

"Jajajaja ¡fácil!... los seguí" respondió con tranquilidad.

"_Vamos, es tu oportunidad, deshazte de este tonto de una vez por todas"_ comenzó a decir la voz en los pensamientos de Haruka.

"No, sal de una vez por todas de mi cabeza, yo no soy así" decia Haruka dentro de su cabeza.

"_Claro que si eres así, lo que mas quieres en este momento es desaparecer de una vez a este sujeto, ¿o acaso vas a permitir que te quite a Michiru?" _dijo la voz en su cabeza.

"No. . . pero eso es algo que yo debo arreglar, ¡Ya sal de mi cabeza!..."

"Jajaja ¿qué te pasa niño? Uhh no, no, no, te vez algo pálido ¿he?" dijo Darien burlándose.

"Lárgate de una vez" dijo Haruka agachando la cabeza para tratar de controlar sus pensamientos.

"Ohh ¿qué pasa? ¿el niño quiere llorar?".

"_Jajajaja por fin" _dijo la voz que controlaba los pensamientos de Haruka.

Lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta con brusquedad en sus movimientos lo acerco a ella, las facciones de su rostro habían cambiado, ahora eran toscas y su mirada se mostraba perdida...

"Te dije que te largaras cuando aun tenias tiempo, sin embargo no hiciste caso, jajajaja ahora tendrás que pagar las consecuencias" dijo Haruka con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué? ¿qué diablos te pasa Tenoh? ¡Suéltame!" grito Darien intentando soltar el agarre de Haruka.

"Te estas metiendo a un terreno que no deberías pisar" dijo Haruka arrojando a Darien contra su auto haciendo que éste se estrellara bruscamente en él.

"¿Pero que demonios?" dijo Darien levantándose del piso.

"Nunca debiste haberme fastidiado" dijo Haruka acercándose nuevamente a Darien, estuvo a punto de golpearlo cuando unas luces segaron sus ojos.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" pregunto un hombre llegando al lugar.

"Mmm ¿qué paso?" pregunto Haruka llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza.

"Eso es exactamente lo que quiero saber" dijo el hombre viendo tanto a Darien como a Haruka.

"Ahh señor Kaioh, ahmm no tengo idea de que esta pasando" dijo Haruka completamente nerviosa.

"Yo puedo decirle lo que esta pasando, y es, ¡que este niño me quiso golpear!" grito Darien histérico.

"¿Qué? eso es mentira" dijo Haruka sin comprender que era lo que pasaba.

"Haruka, no se que esta pasando, pero quiero que lo que sea que tengan que arreglar ustedes dos no lo hagan fuera de mi hogar, así que les pido que se vayan" les dijo el señor Kaioh retirándose del lugar y dejándolos solos.

"Mira niñito, esto, no se va a quedar así, me las vas a pagar, y espero te quede claro" dijo Darien para después subirse a su auto e irse.

"¿Qué demonios esta pasando?" dijo Haruka sin siquiera escuchar lo que Darien le dijo "Esto no esta bien, no esta nada bien" dijo cerrando los ojos.

_"Jajaja por fin, una vez mas podremos estar juntos... amor..._

_CONTINUARA. _

_**&&&&&&**_

_Bueno espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, ya sea que les haya gustado o no, haganmelo saber, no importa si la critica es buena o mala, todas son importantes para mi n_n _

Un saludo y un beso enorme a todos los que se han animado a dejar su comentario igual para aquellos que se me esconden.


	12. Chapter 12 ¿AMIGAS?

Holaaa, jeje ya se he tardado mucho en subir algo pero como ya he dicho antes, mejor tarde que nunca no? bueno pues antes que nada una enorme disculpa por la demora, algo mas es que este cap. tiene algunas partes que son de la vida real.

Este capitulo lo dedico con mucho cariño para 3 personitas, Liz, trigre y el amor de mi vida, mi Reyna MT22 jeje.

Bueno no los entretengo mucho, que disfruten la lectura.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**¿AMIGAS?**

La luz del sol le anunciaba que un nuevo día había llegado, perezosamente se sentó sobre la cama, froto sus ojos y lentamente comenzó a abrirlos haciendo que estos poco a poco se fuesen acostumbrando a la luz, con la mirada recorrió toda su habitación, estaba algo confundida pues no tenia idea de cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí.

"¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?" se pregunto así misma pero el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta hizo que pronto eso pasara a segundo termino "pase" dijo a quien fuese que tocara a la puerta.

"Haruka necesito hablar seriamente contigo" dijo el señor Tenoh entrando a la habitación, ese día el señor Tenoh no llevaba consigo la singular sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, al contrario iba serio o mejor dicho... enojado.

"Ahmm si, mm buenos días" dijo Haruka extrañada por el comportamiento de su padre "¿de que quieres que hablemos?" pregunto saliendo de la cama.

"Eso no te lo diré aquí, baja antes a desayunar, y hazlo rápido" una vez dicho esto el señor Tenoh salió de la habitación de la rubia dejándola aun mas confundida.

"¿Pues que esta pasando?" intento interrogarse así misma, rápidamente fue al cuarto de baño, se lavo la cara para después despojarse de sus ropas de dormir y sustituirlas por las que usaría ese día "ya mas tarde me daré una ducha, creo... mi papa parecía muy molesto, mejor no lo hago esperar y bajo haber que pasa" terminando de vestirse se dispuso a salir de la habitación...

"En serio siento lo ocurrido amigo, me encargare que eso no vuelva a pasar" decía el señor Tenoh, su voz provenía del comedor así que con paso firme se dirigió hacia el lugar.

"No te preocupes, son cosas que pasan, solo quería que estuvieras al tanto de eso" dijo otra voz, lo que hizo que Haruka detuviera su andar, si no se equivocaba aquella voz pertenecía al señor Kaioh.

"¿Qué hará aquí? No entiendo ¿qué pasa?" dijo en voz queda "uufff bueno sea lo que sea no lo sabré si sigo aquí parada sin entrar" dijo dando un paso al frente y tomando las manijas de la puerta.

"¿Y tu que me cuentas Michiru?" esta pregunta hizo que Haruka se detuviera nuevamente en seco, Michiru estaba ahí?, tal parecía que ese día iba a ser muy malo, algo se lo gritaba.

Soltó las manijas de la puerta retrocediendo dos pasos, Michiru estaba en su casa, y con lo que había pasado la noche anterior estaba segura que su amiga no estaría del todo feliz, dio un suspiro seguido de otro mas intentando en vano llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno, se sentía mal, como una cobarde por no poder enfrentar esos problemas, y se sentía aun peor por no poder decirle aquel secreto a su amiga, sabia que ella haría hasta lo imposible por ayudarle, pero, ¿y si no era así?, ¿y si con eso solo hacia que Michiru se alejara de ella?, ¿y si la creía una loca?, mil y una preguntas rondaban por su cabeza carcomiendo sus pensamientos, lo que menos quería era que Michiru se alejara de ella, prefería ocultarle las cosas, fingir nada pasaba, mostrar aquella sonrisa que convencía a todos, prefería mentir, antes que soportar la creyeran una demente, antes de soportar que ella se alejara de su lado.

Inhalo un poco de aire sin conseguir que este llegara a sus pulmones, o al menos así lo sentía, dio dos pasos al frente y tomando nuevamente las manijas abrió la puerta del comedor, lo primero que hizo fue buscarla con la mirada, ahí estaban su madre, su padre, el señor y la señora Kaioh y finalmente ahí estaba, sus ojos se posaron en ella, en Michiru, por un instante sus miradas se encontraron, no eran necesarias las palabras para entenderse, de inmediato Haruka comprendió que en efecto Michiru seguía molesta y mas aun se lo demostró cuando ella regreso su vista a otro lugar.

"Ahmm. . ." lo que fuese a decir fue interrumpido por la voz de su padre que le dijo que pasara y tomara asiento.

"Buenos días" dijo Haruka a los presentes obteniendo solo respuesta de los señores Kaioh y de su madre "Ehh bueno" dijo sentándose.

"Bien Haruka antes que nada quiero que sepas que estoy enterado de todo lo que paso ayer por la noche" comenzó a decir su padre con un tono de enojo.

"Ahmm ¿cómo?" pregunto Haruka sin entender a que se refería.

"Me refiero a que ya se que ayer tu y Michiru tomaron uno de los autos sin mi consentimiento para ir a una fiesta con tus amigas, mira, no me molesta eso lo que me molesta hija es, que después de eso hicieras un escándalo fuera de la casa de los Kaioh" dijo esto dando un golpe a la mesa.

"¿Cómo? Jeje no entiendo de que me estas hablando" dijo una confundida Haruka.

"Hija ya basta, no quieras vernos la cara de tontos, ¿entonces como explicas el que el señor Kaioh te encontrara fuera de su casa con otro chico y tu en posición para golpearlo?" dijo el señor Tenoh con la voz mas tranquila que podía mostrar.

"¿Qué yo que? Yo... si recuerdo que estuve fuera de su casa y que lo vi a usted y... a Darien, pero... ahh ... Dios" dijo Haruka tomando su cabeza con sus manos "yo, en serio lo siento, eso no volvera a pasar" dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo del comedor seguida por la mirada de todos pero en especial la de Michiru.

"_Mmm se que algo te pasa Haruka Tenoh, y lo voy a averiguar" _dijo Michiru para si misma dando un sorbo a su café y poniéndose de pie "lo siento, vuelvo enseguida" y sin esperar respuesta alguna salió del comedor en la misma dirección en que la rubia se había ido.

&&&&&&&&

"Ahhhh!!!!!" grito Haruka una vez que se encontró en el inmenso jardín "odio esto, maldita sea, ¿qué me esta pasando?" dijo cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos.

"¿Por qué?" escucho una voz bastante familiar a su espalda.

"Mmm pensé que estabas enojada conmigo" dijo sin voltear a ver a esa persona.

"Y lo estoy" respondió "pero quiero saber que es lo que te pasa, Haruka, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, Dios llevamos años de conocernos, años Haruka, no meses, ni semanas, ni dias, ¿cuánto mas tiempo tengo que esperar para que comiences a confiar aunque sea un poco en mi?" le cuestiono Michiru con voz quebrada.

"No... mmm no es que no te tenga confianza, entiende, yo confió ciegamente en ti, simplemente que... esto no es fácil" dijo en un suspiro.

"Entiendo, por eso mismo quiero saber que pasa, solo quiero ayudarte" dijo Michiru dando un paso hacia la rubia.

"Ok, te lo diré, pero... no hoy, dame tiempo, te juro que te diré todo, solo necesito un poco de tiempo, ¿si?" dijo por fin volteando hacia su amiga.

"Bien, en cuanto te sientas lista, dímelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi" dijo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, por fin iba a saber cual era ese secreto que Haruka le había estado ocultando durante tanto tiempo y aunque sabia que no seria ese día sabia que seria pronto, solo era cuestión de tener un poco de paciencia.

"Claro" dijo Haruka sonriendo igual que su compañera sin embargo su sonrisa era un tanto apagada.

"Y cambiando de tema, ¿me dirás que fue lo que sucedió anoche?"

"¿Ehh?" dijo levantando una ceja.

"Si, cuando me dejaste en mi casa, ¿qué paso? Mi padre dice que te encontró peleando con un chico, creo en el comedor mencionaste a Darien" dijo llevando una mano a su mentón.

"Ahh yo... no lo se, es jeje confuso, ahmm yo me entiendo" esto ultimo lo dijo al ver que su amiga no comprendía una sola palabra.

"Mmm creo, esta relacionado con ese secreto, ¿no es así?" le pregunto Michiru viéndola fijamente como si intentara leer sus pensamientos a lo que Haruka se sintió algo incomoda por lo que tuvo que voltear para que Michiru no se percatara de su reacción.

"Yo creo, no se, la verdad no se" dijo cerrando los ojos seguido de un suspiro.

"Bueno, espero pronto me digas que te pasa, me gustaría ayudarte".

"Lo se, será pronto, es lo único que te puedo decir" dijo regresando la mirada a Michiru, sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, quería decirle ahí mismo lo que le pasaba, quería desahogarse pero sentía que aun no era el momento adecuado, por lo que contuvo esas ganas "bueno pues, mmm me tengo que ir, quisiera salir, correr y despejarme".

"Ahh bueno, entonces nos vemos luego, yo regresare con mis padres... cuídate" dijo Michiru bajando la mirada con lo que parecía algo de tristeza, dio media vuelta regresando a la mansión dejando a la rubia sola.

&&&&&&&

Había dicho que saldría a correr, pero si era sincera no tenia ánimos para nada, así que en vez de encontrase corriendo iba caminando por las calles, pensativa y sin rumbo alguno, se detuvo frente a un café y aprovechando que no había desayunado decidió entrar, lo primero que percibió al entrar al lugar fue el olor de los granos de café dorados, adoraba ese olor así que suspirando fue a tomar asiento junto a una gran ventana.

"Buenos días joven, ¿qué va a ordenar?" le pregunto la mesera.

Haruka volteo a verla, era alta, cabellera negra y larga que caía bajo sus hombros, tez blanca, ojos color esmeralda, hermosa sonrisa, parecía ser mayor que ella por unos dos o tres años, Haruka no decía ni hacia nada, solo la veía directamente lo que incomodo un poco a la joven.

"Disculpa, ¿si vas a ordenar?" pregunto la chica completamente roja _"vaya que es guapo este chico" _dijo para si misma.

"Ahmm claro, un café negro, bien cargado, y sin azúcar por favor" dijo volteando hacia la calle como si le hablara al viento lo que molesto un poco a la chica.

"Mmm si claro, en un momento se lo traigo" respondió dando media vuelta _"corrección, que pedante es"_.

Coloco sus codos sobre la mesa y recargo su rostro sobre sus manos cerro los ojos y por un momento intentando cerrar su mente, sintió una mirada muy penetrante que se posaba en ella sin embargo no se movió de su posición igual y si se mantenía así aquella persona que insistía en verla terminaría cansándose y dejaría de hacerlo.

"Aquí esta tu café, negro y sin azúcar como lo pediste" dijo la mesera colocando la taza de café frente a ella.

"Gracias" respondió levantando la cabeza, en ese momento sintió el impulso de mirar hacia la ventana, y así lo hizo sin embargo no había nada afuera "Mmm que raro".

"¿Qué cosa?" le pregunto la mesera.

"No, nada" le respondió Haruka, regresando la vista al frente y bebiendo de su café.

"Mmm eres raro amigo, ¿si sabias?" dijo la chica riendo y tomando asiento frente a Haruka.

Haruka vio a la chica como no dando crédito a lo que oía, negó ligeramente con la cabeza mientras mantenía la taza en una mano y la boca ligeramente abierta.

"¿Disculpa?" le pregunto con algo de sorpresa.

"Si, ¿no te lo habían dicho antes?, tienes algo así como un aura llena de misterio, luego dices cosas sin sentido, eres raro pues" dijo jugando con sus manos como simulando tocar algo al rededor de Haruka para finalmente terminar recargándose en sus codos mirando fijamente a la rubia que aun no terminaba de salir de su desconcierto.

"_Bueno si a raras vamos" _pensó la rubia "yo... creo, que no, nadie me había dicho eso, gracias por... la sinceridad" dijo suspirando simulando agradecimiento.

"De nada, y... ¿como te llamas?" pregunto la chica sonriente.

"Ahh Haruka, Tenoh Haruka y tu eres... ?"

"Soy..."

"¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?" dijo una voz severa detrás de la joven

"Dios!!! Ya voy señor" dijo la chica, sin voltear a ver a quien le había gritado se levanto salió corriendo del lugar.

"Siento mucho las molestias señor, no volverá a pasar" dijo el hombre dando una pequeña reverencia.

"Ahmm no se preocupe, no hay problema" dijo Haruka un tanto confundida por todo lo sucedido.

"¿esta seguro? ¿no se le ofrece algo mas?" pregunto el hombre en un tono que fastidio a Haruka y mas esa falsa sonrisa que el hombre cargaba.

"Mmm no gracias, la señorita me atendió bien, le agradecería si la manda de nuevo" dijo Haruka al hombre el cual dio un soplido de fastidio y se fue de ahí.

Se estiro sobre el asiento de tal modo que cuando lo hizo todos los huesos de su espalda tronaron "vaya, eso se sintio rico" dijo cerrando los ojos.

"¿Ves? te dije que eres raro" dijo la mesera que llegaba nuevamente a su lado, Haruka abrió los ojos, la chica mostraba una sonrisa que pocas veces había visto.

"Ahmm si claro jeje bueno tu y yo, nos quedamos en algo ¿no?" dijo esto sonriéndole coquetamente mientras la chica tomaba nuevamente asiento delante de ella.

"Ehh ¿ah si?" pregunto la chica completamente roja.

"Claro" dijo a escasos milímetros del rostro de la joven "tu..." tomándola del cuello y acercando sus labios a los de la chica "estabas apunto de decirme tu nombre" termino diciendo para después alejarse de ella.

"ahh... ahh... es verdad, ehmm ¿mi nombre?" tartamudeaba la chica completamente roja _"Dios pero que tonta, ¿qué me pasa?"._

"¿Y bien?" pregunto Haruka alzando una ceja.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza volviendo a la normalidad "ahmm Natsuki, ese, es mi nombre".

"Mmm Natsuki, lindo nombre" dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos "bueno Natsuki, ya me voy, fue un placer conocerte talvez venga nuevamente por aquí" dijo Haruka poniéndose de pie y sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón dinero para pagar el café, dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y con la mano se despidió de la chica la cual no pudo decir nada mas hasta que la rubia salió del lugar.

"Insisto... es raro"

&&&&&&&&&

"Tardaste, ¿dónde estabas?" le pregunto su padre una vez que llego a su casa.

"Fui a correr y de ahí a tomar un café, no me percate de la hora, lo siento" dijo con tristeza al comprobar que su padre seguía molesto con ella.

Permanecieron en silencio lo que a ambos les pareció una eternidad, ninguno decía nada, solo estaban ahí, en la sala, viéndose como si cada quien viera a un extraño.

"Bueno, me voy a bañar, con permiso" dijo Haruka rompiendo con aquel silencio, paso de largo a su padre sin siquiera voltear a verlo, subió por las escaleras y se perdió de vista una vez que llego a la parte superior.

"La desconozco, esa mirada... esa no es mi hija" dijo el señor Tenoh a la nada.

&&&&&&&&&&

En la mansión de los Kaioh se podía escuchar el sonido de un violín tocando a lo lejos, el sonido emitido era sin duda alguna un deleite para los oídos de aquel que pudiera percibir semejante obra maestra, sin duda alguna la persona que tocaba debía ser toda una prodigio del violín, se podía percibir el sentimiento transmitido, en momentos era lento y tranquilo, después podía cambiar radicalmente y ser rápido y violento sin embargo esto no permitía que la persona que tocase semejantes notas perdiera el control, el sonido emitido era simplemente... perfecto.

"Bien hecho hija" se escucho la voz de la señora Kaioh.

Michiru se encontraba de pie en el centro de una gran habitación, mantenía los ojos cerrados, sobre su hombro sostenía el violín que hasta hace unos momentos despedía una gran obra maestra.

"Gracias" dijo con sencillez abriendo los ojos.

"Fue hermoso, sin duda alguna pude percibir tus sentimientos, tranquilidad, tristeza y me pareció... frustración" dijo acercándose a su hija.

"Yo..." no supo que decir.

"Es comprensible hija, yo también me sentí así a tu edad, pero claro me gustaría saber que es lo que causa que tu tengas esos sentimientos" dijo la mujer tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su hija.

"Es... lo mismo que a mi me gustaría saber madre" dijo agachando la mirada.

"Mmm ya veo, ¿te gusta alguien?" pregunto sin mas la mujer.

"¿Qué?" pregunto una sorprendida Michiru.

"Jaja no me quieras engañar hija, esa mirada yo la conozco, dime, ¿cómo se llama?" le pregunto la mujer soltando el rostro de su hija.

"Es... es algo complicado madre" respondió dando media vuelta y encaminándose hacia una de las ventanas de la habitación desde donde podía apreciarse la mansión de los Tenoh, sin darse cuenta mantuvo la vista centrada en ella emitiendo un suspiro que la madre proceso al instante.

Camino hasta estar al lado de su hija, y al igual que ella centro la vista en donde Michiru la tenia clavada, medito un momento todo aquello "ohh vaya, ahora entiendo" dijo la señora haciendo que Michiru volviera a la realidad "¿te corresponde?... Haruka es una chica linda".

"¿Perdón?" le interrogo su hija confundida.

"Soy tu madre cariño, engañaras a quien quieras, pero no a mi" dijo la señora Kaioh en tono serio lo que hizo que la piel de Michiru se erizara "¿y bien? ¿te corresponde? Por que si es así quiero que venga a hablar antes conmigo he?" dijo mostrando ahora una tierna sonrisa.

"¿No te molesta?" le pregunto Michiru mas confundida que antes.

"Michiru, antes que nada soy tu madre, no me toca juzgarte, de hacerlo estaría juzgándome a mi misma y a tu padre, yo te di a luz, tu padre y yo te criamos de la manera que mejor creímos, lo que tu decidas hacer con tu vida, ya es cuestión tuya, yo solo debo estar a tu lado, procurando tu bienestar y tu felicidad" dijo la señora Kaioh con una sonrisa.

"Gracias madre" dijo Michiru abrazándola.

"No tienes por que darlas hija, bueno, ¿y bien? No me has respondido, ¿ella te corresponde?".

"¿Haruka? Jajaja madre... ella, ella es solo mi amiga" dijo volviendo la vista hacia la ventana que dejaba ver la mansión de los vecinos.

"Mmm tu amiga, pero me parece que mueve ese corazoncito tuyo, o ¿me equivoco?"

"Yo... no, no lo se, jeje es complicado, ella es complicada, como no tienes idea" dijo llevando ambas manos a su pecho.

"Mmm ya veo, bueno hija el que persevera alcanza, recuérdalo" dijo la mujer acariciando el cabello de su hija.

"Claro madre, gracias" dijo sonriendo por las palabras de la señora.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Domingo por la mañana, se había propuesto que aquel día no saldría de su cama, dormiría hasta no poder mas y se levantaría solo por alguna emergencia, prefería eso hasta que a su padre se le bajara un poco el coraje, nunca antes lo había visto tan molesto como el día anterior, se había enojado con ella antes, si, pero se le pasaba en cuestión de minutos, ahora estaba mas que molesto, y si era sincera le parecía una tontería, ella no había hecho nada malo, así que no tenia por que sentirse culpable, se volvió a acomodar en su cama y se dispuso a dormir nuevamente.

"_levántate" _dijo una voz en su cabeza.

"¿Qué?" pregunto sin abrir los ojos

"_Vamos a dar un paseo, anda levántate_" repitió la voz pero esta vez con mucha mas fuerza.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, estos ya no eran de un verde intenso, habían cambiado de color, se veían opacos y sin expresión alguna, se levanto de la cama y como si se tratase de un robot se cambio de ropa y una vez lista salió de la habitación.

"Hola Haruka, pensé que no te ibas a levantar hoy, ¿quieres algo de desayunar?" le pregunto Lucy una vez que la vio descender por las escaleras, sin embargo Haruka no volteo a verla y siguió con su caminar con la vista al frente y tono serio, lo que extraño a la joven sirvienta quien la vio salir sin si quiera emitir sonido alguno, como si se tratase de un fantasma.

Caminaba por las calles, la gente que se la topaba de frente tenían que hacerse a un lado para evitar chocar con ella, unos simplemente la esquivaban otros mas le insultaban gritándole que se fijara por donde caminaba.

"_Que fastidio"_ dijo la voz desde el interior de Haruka.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira nada mas a quien me vengo a encontrar" dijo una voz burlona a su espalda.

"¿Tu de nuevo? Hazme un favor y piérdete ¿quieres?" dijo el ser que controlaba a Haruka utilizando la voz de la misma.

"Uy amaneció de malas el niño ¿o que?" dijo Darien nuevamente en tono de burla.

La rubia mantenía la vista perdida hacia el frente sin detener su caminata

"Hey, ¿qué paso? ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones o que..." no termino de decir aquello cuando Haruka ya lo había tomado por el cuello de su camisa para estrellarlo contra una pared.

"Creo no fui muy claro con mis palabras, te lo repetiré y solo una vez mas... piérdete" esto ultimo lo dijo con un murmullo casi inaudible para aquellos que presenciaban la escena un tanto asustados pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Darien escuchara.

Poco a poco fue soltándolo del cuello de su camisa, no podía borrar de su rostro la expresión de sorpresa, había sentido un enorme escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo en el preciso momento en que Haruka le susurro aquellas palabras, seguía con la vista clava a la nada y con la boca abierta sin percatarse de que ya la rubia se había marchado, algunas personas se retiraron del lugar, otras mas se acercaron a él para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

"¿qué demonios fue eso?" dijo aun sin salir del asombro...

Llego hasta lo que parecía ser un parque, se sentó en una de las bancas del lugar y llevo rápidamente las manos a su cabeza, cerro los ojos con mucha fuerza como si intentara soportar un gran dolor...

"¿Qué paso? ¿qué hago aquí?" dijo comenzando a abrir los ojos con algo de dificultad, la luz en sus ojos le dolía por lo que no podía enfocar bien donde se encontraba.

"¿Haruka? ¿eres tu?" escucho una voz a su lado, sabia que la conocía pero estaba tan aturdida que no lograba descifrar quien era la poseedora de dicha voz "oye te ves algo pálida, vamos te llevare al templo" sintió como unas manos la tomaban por el brazo y tiraban de ella para que se pusiera de pie, en el momento aquellas manos se tensaron como si algo hubiera asustado a esa persona, sin embargo no le tomo importancia.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes" respondió con una voz casi inaudible y tratando de soltar su brazo de aquel agarre.

"Mmm no, no lo estas, vamos, ven conmigo" dijo esa persona comenzando a caminar llevando a Haruka consigo.

.....

Subía unos escalones, demasiados para ser sincera, aun se encontraba demasiado aturdida pero ya por lo menos sabia que aquella persona era Rey y que esas escaleras que subían las llevaban directo al Templo Hikawa.

"Bien llegamos" escucho a Rey decir.

"_¿En que momento llegamos?"_ se dijo a si misma.

"Será mejor que te acuestes un momento, mientras yo llamare a tu casa para que vengan por ti" dijo tomando el auricular del teléfono.

"No te preocupes, no es necesario" respondió la rubia recorriendo el lugar con la vista como si lo analizara _"¿por qué me siento tan perdida?"._

"¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué no quieres que los llame?" le cuestiono colgando el teléfono.

"_¿Cómo es que llegue hasta ese lugar? ¿qué demonios me llevo ahí?"_ se repetía una y otra vez "no quiero preocuparlo" dijo fijando la mirada en su amiga.

"Mmm bueno, aunque no estoy de acuerdo".

"Rey yo..." comenzó a decir Haruka pero fue interrumpida por un inesperado visitante.

"¿Tu? ¿qué demonios haces aquí?" se escucho decir a Darien al tiempo en que entraba a la habitación y la rodeaba manteniéndose lejos de Haruka.

"Creo eso no es de tu incumbencia" dijo Haruka como si no le tomara importancia, pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo como si un choque eléctrico recorriera su espalda.

"_¿qué es esta presencia extraña que siento? Será.. ¿Haruka?" _pensaba Rey mientras veía fijamente a su amiga, "chicos por favor, tranquilícense..."

"Bien, Rey yo me retiro, agradezco tu ayuda, con permiso" dijo saliendo de la habitación dejándolos solos.

.....

Nuevamente en la calle, caminando sin rumbo.

"Por lo menos ahora estoy conciente de lo que hago" dijo mostrando una sonrisa un tanto triste.

Le dolía el cuello y no sabia por que, y no solo eso, sentía como si cargara con un peso extra, se detuvo un momento y se recargo de espaldas contra la pared, cerro los ojos y comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el muro.

"Apuesto a que gana la pared" dijo una voz aterciopelada muy conocida para la rubia.

"¿Qué? ahmm Michiru, Hola" dijo separándose lo mas rápido posible de la pared.

"Jaja Hola, no te interrumpo, parece que esa pared te debe unas cuantas cosas y se las estas cobrando" dijo la joven riendo y siguiendo con su camino.

"No, no, no, es... mmm ¿por qué siempre me haces esto?" le recrimino la rubia con el rostro completamente rojo y con un gesto de reproche.

"¿Qué te hago?" dijo Michiru deteniéndose y volteando a ver a su amiga.

"Mmm esto" dijo la rubia con cara de que ni ella sabia de que hablaba.

"Jajaja para mi que esos golpes en la cabeza ya empezaron a afectarte" dijo regresando a su camino.

"Si claro... oye espérame mínimo, me voy contigo" dijo alcanzando a su amiga.

"Si quieres" fue lo único que dijo Michiru, pero sus ojos habían adquirido una especie de brillo que la rubia no pudo notar.

Pasaron frente a una cafetería que a la rubia se le hizo de lo mas familiar, sonrió y se dirigió a su amiga.

"Vamos, te invito un café" le dijo tomándola de la mano e ingresando con ella al lugar.

Una vez dentro tomaron el primer asiento disponible, que casualmente había sido el mismo que Haruka había tomado el día anterior, junto a la venta.

"Buenos días ¿qué van a... ohh pero si eres tu, el chico raro de ayer" dijo la voz de Natsuki con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Raro?" pregunto Michiru a su amiga ocultando su sonrisa tras la carta que contenía los diferentes tipos de café y postres.

"Es... no es verdad" dijo la rubia dirigiendo la mirada a su carta simulando ver que se le antojaba.

"Claro que es verdad, eres raro amigo, muy raro.... ¿es tu novio?" pregunto de la nada la chica a Michiru lo que ocasiono que tanto ella como la rubia se pusieran completamente rojas.

"No solo somos..."

"Amigas" termino de decir Haruka poniendo mucho énfasis en la palabra.

"Mmm ¿amigas?... ohh jeje ahora entiendo" dijo la chica viéndola directamente.

"Ahmm jajaja bueno, mmm lo mismo que ayer, un café negro y sin azúcar por favor y para ella..." dijo señalando a Michiru.

"Ehh lo mismo, gracias" respondió dejando la carta a un lado.

......

"Natsuki, ¿qué se supone que estas haciendo? No puedes molestar así a los clientes, si se enteran..."

"Ya lo se Kimi, no tienes por que repetírmelo tanto, pero esa chica, jaja la quiero para mi" dijo viendo a Haruka la cual parecía tener una amena platica con su amiga.

"¿Cómo? ¿es mujer? Parece un chico" dijo la chica muy asombrada.

"Lo mismo pensé yo cuando la vi ayer, pero no, es mujer, y... creo empezare a cambiar mis gustos de ahora en adelante" dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa y una mirada lasciva.

"Eres mala ¿lo sabias?" dijo Kimi mientras veía como su amiga tomaba la charola con las tazas de café en ella.

"Lo se, pero ya sabes que es solo para pasar un buen rato" dijo dirigiéndose hacia las chicas.

"No me digas, ¿en serio paso eso? jajajaja vaya Haruka pobre de tu perro" decia Michiru.

"Aquí les traigo sus ordenes, espero les guste... espero te guste" le dijo a Haruka, ¿era su imaginación o le coqueteo?

"Mmm vaya Don Juan, otra vez haciendo de las tuyas" dijo Michiru dando un sorbo a su café.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? si yo ni hice nada" se excuso la rubia.

"Pues no me pareció eso, creo le gustas a esa chica... a todas jajaja no se que te ven" dijo Michiru sonriendo.

"Ahmm pero yo no hice nada" dijo Haruka negando con la cabeza.

"Bueno" fue lo ultimo que dijo Michiru.

&&&&&&

El peor día de la semana... Lunes, 6:30 AM... tenia que levantarse, darse una ducha, arreglarse, talvez desayunar algo ligero e ir a la escuela.

"Odio esto" dijo aventando con coraje las cobijas de su cama...

7:45 AM se encontraba fuera del Mugen viendo como todos ingresaban con calma, algunos con semblante tranquilo, y otros mas de horror.

"Odio esto" ingresando a la escuela...

11:30 AM, hora del almuerzo, todos corrían rumbo a los jardines en busca de un poco de oxigeno

"Odio esto" dijo una vez que recordó había dejado su almuerzo en casa...

1 PM estaba en las canchas de atletismo, haciendo lo mejor que sabia hacer... correr, solo trotaba, apenas comenzaban a calentar, pero, un compañero tropezó cayendo a su paso y provocando que ella terminara en el piso junto con él.

"Odio esto" dijo en el piso.

2:55 PM por fin, solo faltaban 5 minutos para que el tormento de aquel día terminara... 4... 3... 2... 1... 3 PM

"¡Por fin!" grito con jubilo levantándose de su asiento.

"Haruka Tenoh, por favor, ¿puedes venir un momento?" le dijo la profesora, el tono empleado hizo que la cara de alegría de la rubia pasara a ser de decepción.

"Nos vemos luego Haruka, suerte" dijo Michiru.

"Señorita Kaioh, también necesito que se quede un momento mas por favor".

"No es justo" dijo Haruka por lo bajo viendo como todos las dejaban ahí "díganos profesora" una vez a su lado.

"Bueno miren, quería darles un aviso, como sabrán soy la tutora de su grupo, y a nosotros se nos informa de ciertos eventos que se llevaran a cabo en los cuales la escuela juega un gran papel, en esta ocasión se realizara un torneo en el cual estarán involucradas mas escuelas, este torneo es de estilo deportivo, y bueno se preguntaran por que les informo esto yo y no sus respectivos profesores de cada especialidad en la que se desempeñan, bien el motivo es que dicho evento es el mas grande que se pueda llevar acabo entre las escuelas, así que para que los participantes tengan un buen desempeño el director nos ha establecido que a partir de la siguiente semana las actividades educativas serán suspendidas a partir de la 1 PM solo para aquellos que vayan a participar..."

"Un momento profesora" le interrumpió Haruka "ahmm haber, si no mal entiendo ¿nos esta diciendo que tanto Michiru como yo vamos a tener participación en ese evento?"

"Así es" le respondió la mujer "Bueno el resto se los explicaran con mas calma sus entrenadores, quiero que por favor no digan nada, se supone aun no debemos decirles todo esto, pero lo que quiero es que estén enteradas, por lo menos si no es del todo, si de una parte de lo que se planea hacer"

"Claro, nosotras no diremos nada, no se preocupe" dijo Michiru.

"Bien por el momento seria todo, ya lo demás se les informara con mas calma el día de mañana si no mal estoy, pueden retirarse" dijo la maestra.

"Con su permiso" respondieron ambas chicas saliendo del salón.

" ¿Y tu chofer?" pregunto Michiru a la rubia una vez fuera de la escuela.

"Ehmm no vendrá, jeje mi papá sigue molesto y no puedo tocar un solo autos así sea manejado por alguien mas" dijo sonriendo con pesar.

"Mmm eso es algo exagerado ¿no crees?".

"Pues si es lo mismo que yo opino"

"Bueno, si quieres puedes venir conmigo" dijo Michiru acercándose a la limusina de su familia.

"No, ahmm voy a caminar, quiero un poco de aire" dijo moviendo la cabeza en negativa.

"Bueno, como gustes, nos vemos mañana entonces" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla causo un ligero rubor en el rostro de su amiga.

"S.. si, hasta mañana" respondió viendo a su amiga subir al vehículo y partir de ahí.

"Creo que el destino se empeña en hacer que nos encontremos..." dijo una voz que Haruka reconoció al instante, volteo a ver a esa persona quedando sorprendida por lo que veía.

"Vaya..."

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_Bueno, corte, espero les haya gustado y si es asi pues dejen sus comentarios si no les gusto pues igual acepto jitomatazos, solo tienen que darle con su mouse al botonsito verde que esta abajo. _

_El siguiente capitulo ya esta listo, pero no subire nada si no veo comentarios jojo mala? na, creo es justo. bueno cuidence mucho, hasta la proxima._


	13. Chapter 13 Celos y delirios

_Hola, n_n esta vez no tarde tanto como otras ocaciones y bueno como se los prometi, un nuevo cap. siendo sincera, mi intencion era tardar mas tiempo para subir, pero una personita me estuvo presionando mucho asi que aqui esta la actualizacion, katy peque, aqui el cap._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**_CELOS Y DELIRIOS_**

_"Creo que el destino se empeña en hacer que nos encontremos..." dijo una voz que Haruka reconoció al instante, volteo a ver a esa persona quedando sorprendida por lo que veía._

_"Vaya..."_

"¿Queee? Dios pareciera que ves a un fantasma" dijo Natsuki alzando una ceja.

"¿Ehh? No, claro que no, solo... es... jajaja no esperaba verte, es todo" dijo Haruka sintiéndose como una tonta por su reacción.

"Lo imagino, bueno yo solo pasaba por aquí... ¿aquí estudias?" pregunto la chica viendo la enorme escuela.

"Ehmm si, aquí me torturan jeje"

"Jaja, ya veo, vaya que es enorme he?, no me digas, eres una de esas niñas ricas que sienten que el mundo gira a su alrededor" dijo la chica inclinando un poco la cabeza a un lado y mostrando una sonrisa muy coqueta.

"Nooo, no soy así" le respondió la rubia levantando una ceja.

"Si claro, bueno ¿a dónde vas?"

"¿Yo? Ehh a mi casa ¿y tu?"

"A pasear jeje hoy no tengo ganas de trabajar" respondió alzando los hombros lo que desconcertó a la rubia por lo tranquila que parecía la chica.

"¿No tendrás problemas por no ir a trabajar?" le pregunto confundida.

"Jajaja para nada, mi padre..." volteo para ambos lados de la calle como para asegurarse que nadie la escuchara "mi padre es el dueño del lugar, llevo poco tiempo en la ciudad, antes vivía con mi mama, ella y mi papa se separaron antes de que yo naciera, bueno el caso es que mi mama se canso de mi y me mando a vivir con mi padre, él me dijo que si quería conseguir algo no seria por él si no por mi misma, me dio trabajo en el café y le pidió al encargado que el trato para conmigo fuera igual o mas estricto que con los demás" dijo la chica con sencillez.

"Mmm ya veo, pero... por eso mismo creo seria mejor que fueras a trabajar, si no te meterás en problemas con tu padre" dijo la rubia tratando de persuadirla.

"No te preocupes, sea lo que sea que mi papa les haya pedido no me correrán"

"Bueno, si tu lo dices"

"Entonces, ¿por qué mejor no me invitas a algún lado niño rico?" dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia.

"Jajaja primero raro y ahora niño rico, enserio me gustaría acompañarte pero tengo... cosas que hacer en mi casa, será... ¿para la otra?" dijo la rubia sin siquiera intimidarse por la chica y su cercanía.

"Mmm que manera de dejarme con las ganas" dijo Natsuki retrocediendo.

"Te prometo que para la próxima te llevare a donde tu quieras ¿si?"

"Bueno eso espero" dijo la chica con un puchero lo que causo gracia en Haruka.

"Jajaja entonces nos vemos... Natsuki" se acerco a la chica y beso su mejilla.

"Cla... claro, hasta la próxima" dijo la chica viendo como la rubia se iba en sentido contrario al que ella iba "Vas a ser mío, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer" dijo sonriendo para si misma.

&&&&&&&

Los días pasaban sin nada fuera de lo normal, claro que eso parecía que no aplicara en el Mugen, todos se encontraban ansiosos por que el evento deportivo se llevara acabo, ya toda la escuela estaba enterada que a finales de año se realizaría un importante torneo que involucraría a todas las escuelas de la ciudad y a pesar de que aun faltaban unos meses para ello ya todo mundo se encontraba apoyando en donde fuese necesario.

"Haruka, vamos se que puedes dar mas que eso" gritaba el entrenador de la chica.

"Si claro, como él no se encuentra corriendo bajo este maldito sol" dijo la chica mientras recorría la pista de atletismo.

"Dios es tan hermoso" decían las chicas desde las gradas viendo a Haruka correr.

"¿Qué le ven? Es un tarado" dijo Darien molesto también desde las gradas.

"Mmm son celos lo que escucho" dijo una voz femenina que se encontraba a su lado.

"No, para nada" dijo el chico volteando a otro lado.

"Vamos Setsuna, no lo molestes, el pobre no soporta que todas las chicas vean a Haruka y no a él y mas aun no soporta que pase eso cuando... Haruka es una mujer jajajaja" dijo Andrew riendo a carcajadas.

"¡¿Quieres callarte de una vez?! ¡maldición!" grito Darien _"Aun no puedo crees que sea una mujer" _pensó clavando la mirada en la rubia que seguía corriendo alrededor de la pista.

"Lo que yo quiero saber..." dijo Setsuna atrayendo la atención de ambos chicos "es por que te molesta tanto la presencia de Haruka, digo, ¿qué te ha hecho la pobre chica? Es encantadora, una vez la trate y se me hace buena persona..." dijo con suma tranquilidad.

"Set, no entenderías" dijo Darien regresando su atención a la pista.

"Pero si es por el que a ella la siga todo mundo y a ti casi no, pues, ¿eso que problema tiene? Tu tienes ya a tu novia no? Creo con eso debería de bastarte" dijo la chica.

"¡Ayyy no se, no se! Solo me molesta, me molesta que Rey hable tanto de ella como si se tratara de la gran cosa, me molesta que ¡todo mundo hable de ella como si se tratara de un Dios! ¿entiendes Set?" grito el chico casi en la histeria lo que asusto a Andrew pero no a Setsuna, ella en cambio permanecía muy tranquila.

"Mmm ya veo" fue lo único que articulo la chica para después levantarse de su lugar y descender por las gradas hasta juntarse con una pequeña niña de unos 13 años.

"Set ¿lo sientes?" le pregunto la niña a la joven.

"Si Hotaru, hay algo en ella... creo que, no, no creo, estoy segura, ella ve lo mismo que nosotras" dijo volteando a ver a Haruka que se dirigía hacia sus cosas en una banca, tenia la vista fija hacia la parte mas alta de las gradas, ambas chicas clavaron igualmente su mirada en aquel lugar, una joven ahí, portando lo que parecía ser el antiguo uniforme de la institución, tez pálida, mirada perdida y sin vida.

"Que triste" dijo la niña desviando su atención a otro lado, tomo de la mano a Setsuna y salió con ella del lugar...

"Haruka, los chicos quieren ir a divertirse hoy, ¿vienes?" pregunto uno de los compañeros de la rubia.

"¿Ehh? Ahmm no, gracias, no estoy de humor para salir hoy, pero ustedes diviértanse" dijo Haruka desviando la vista de las gradas.

"Ohh vamos no seas así, nunca sales con nosotros..."

"Ya dije que no" le respondió la rubia mostrando una sonrisa un tanto exasperada.

"Bien, como quieras entonces, si por fin cambias de opinión avísame" dicho esto el chico se retiro dejándola sola.

Acomodo todas sus cosas y se dirigió a las regaderas...

&&&&&&&&&

"Buen trabajo Michiru, no cabe duda que tu nos llevaras al campeonato" exclamo la voz de la entrenadora.

"Gracias" respondió la chica como si aquello no fuera nada.

"Bien eso es todo por hoy... para el lunes, las quiero a todas a tiempo chicas, pueden retirarse".

Todas comenzaron a salir de la alberca completamente agotadas algunas platicaban amenamente entre ellas acerca de los planes que tenían para esa noche o para su fin de semana.

"Vaya" dijo Michiru con pesar aun dentro de la alberca.

Dirigió su vista hacia su espalda, por fin se encontraba sola, no es que tuviera algún problema con las demás chicas pero se sentía mucho mejor estando sola en el agua, se sumergió nuevamente y comenzó a nadar un poco mas, permaneció así un rato hasta que escucho ruidos afuera por lo que decidió detenerse para ver de quien se trataba.

"Ups, perdón ¿te distraje?" pregunto el chico que acababa de llegar.

"No, para nada, no te preocupes" dijo Michiru sin moverse.

"Bueno entonces, ehmm sigue con lo tuyo, no me prestes atención" dijo mostrándole una sonrisa por demás coqueta.

"No se preocupe... joven Darien, yo no le prestare atención" dijo Michiru regresando a lo suyo.

_"Tenia que ser amiga de esa... Haruka" _pensó Darien con fastidio.

&&&&&&&

Tenia que apurarse, había quedado con Michiru de que pasaría por ella a las albercas de la escuela, rápido se coloco su ropa, tomo sus cosas y salió en busca de su amiga.

"Mmm no la veo por aquí" dijo buscándola con la mirada fuera del edificio "tal vez siga adentro" dicho esto ingreso al lugar, se acerco a las albercas y en efecto ahí estaba ella, aun nadaba, parecía tan tranquila que prefirió no interrumpirla...

"¿Tu de nuevo? ¿qué a donde sea que vaya tengo que encontrarte?" dijo un enfadado Darien acercándose a ella.

"No es mi problema si a donde quiera que vas te toca la mala suerte de toparte conmigo, créeme que para mi tampoco es agradable" dijo Haruka volteando hacia el chico.

"Mira, estas empezando a cansar mi paciencia, si hasta ahora te has librado es solo por que no quiero manchar mi reputación por tu culpa" dijo acercándose a ella.

"No me interesa en lo mas mínimo tu reputación, ahora lárgate" dijo Haruka sin moverse ni un poco.

"Yo me voy de aquí cuando a mi se me pegue la gana..." dijo con una risa burlona.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Michiru saliendo del agua.

"Nada, solo venia por ti" dijo Haruka con mucha calma y como si Darien no estuviera ahí.

"Tu y yo, pronto nos veremos las caras" le susurro Darien percatándose de que Michiru no escuchara para después salir de ahí.

"Permíteme un momento, me doy un baño rápido, me cambio y salgo" dijo Michiru saliendo de la piscina.

"Claro, no hay problema, tu tomate tu tiempo" le dijo Haruka sentándose en una de las bancas.

"Gracia, ahora vuelvo".

....

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda como si fuese un choque eléctrico, sentía una presencia detrás de ella, lentamente volteo, en lo mas alto de las gradas del edificio había una chica... la misma que momentos antes se encontraba en el campo de atletismo, igual que en ese momento, no se movía y mantenía la mirada fija en las albercas, lentamente Haruka se puso de pie, retrocedió dos pasos, buscaba respirar con tranquilidad para no perturbar a aquel ser, todos esos años de vivir con ese don le habían enseñado que no debía molestarlos, dirigió la vista hacia su costado así comenzó a alejarse de aquel ente, comenzaba a sudar, mientras seguía retrocediendo, dio muy lentamente la vuelta una vez que se encontró junto a las puertas de salida...

_" ¿Sabes? me gustaba practicar deportes" _dijo aquel ente, loescucho como un eco, como si fuera una voz lejana la que le hablara, la cual hizo que se detuviera en el acto.

"Dios" dijo la rubia cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

_"Era buena, pero nunca faltan los que te tienen envidia, ¿no es así?"_ pregunto la chica volteando a verla con esos ojos sin vida.

"Yo... creo, no se... supongo" exclamo la rubia.

_"¿... No te cansas de cargarlo?"_ pregunto el ente, lo que desconcertó a Haruka _"Vas cargando sus penas, te maneja cuando quiere y a su antojo, deberías hacer algo al respecto"_ .

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto Haruka volteando pero la chica ya no estaba, solo se encontraba ella sola " que extraño" dijo acompañado de un suspiro.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto Michiru saliendo de los vestidores.

"No, nada, estoy loca jeje, bueno, ¿nos vamos?" le pregunto a su amiga, al tiempo que tomaba las cosas con las que cargaba.

"Claro, andando" dijo abriendo las puertas de salida y dejando que su amiga pasara.

"¿No quieres ir a tomar antes un café?" pregunto Haruka a Michiru una vez que salieron del edificio.

"Mmm ¿se te antoja un café? o ¿se te antoja ir a ver a tu nueva amiga?" le pregunto Michiru con una mirada analizadora.

"¿Qué? Nooo, ¿cuál amiga? No se de que hablas" se defendió la rubia.

"Si claro, ahora hazte la desentendida" dijo Michiru cruzándo los brazos y comenzando a caminar "te gusta, no lo niegues".

"Si tan solo supiera que puedo tener una oportunidad contigo, no buscaría fijarme en nadie mas" dijo Haruka en voz casi inaudible.

"Bueno vamos, y ya veras que no me equivoco..."

"Siiii, ¿a donde vamos?" gritaron unas voces tras las chicas las que se detuvieron y voltearon hacia el escándalo, ahí se encontraban Serena, Mina, Rey, Lita y Ami muy emocionadas.

"Ehhh... vamos a tomar un café, ¿quieren venir?" ofreció Haruka.

"¡Claro!" gritaron todas las chicas al unísono.

"En realidad..." comenzó a decir Michiru " Haruka solo iría a ver a su nueva conquista".

"¿Cómo? ¿Nueva conquista?" dijo Serena.

"Si, bueno, ya lo verán y ustedes mismas me darán la razón" dijo Michiru comenzando a caminar seguida por las demás.

.....

Entraron al lugar y entre risas y bromas buscaron un lugar donde todas pudieran sentarse.

"Vamos allá" dijo Serena señalando un lugar disponible.

Tomaron asiento y comenzaron a leer sus cartas para ver que se les apetecía.

"Hola, hasta que te apareces" dijo una voz conocida para Haruka.

"Jeje Hola Natsuki, he estado ocupada, por eso no había podido venir" dijo rascando su cabeza en un gesto cómico.

"Si bueno, solo te recuerdo..." acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro lo que desconcertó a las chicas y molesto a Michiru "que tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente" dijo regresando a su posición inicial, "y... ¿qué van a ordenar?" sacando una pequeña libreta donde apuntar.

"Ahmm yo lo de siempre" dijo Haruka sin despegar la mirada de la chica.

Todas las demás chicas ordenaron, claro como si fuese a ser la ultima vez que fueran a comer, mientras sus ordenes llegaban comenzaron a platicar amenamente.

"Oye Mina fue mi imaginación o Michiru esta seria desde que llegamos" le susurro Serena a su amiga.

"¿Tu también lo notaste? A mi me parece que es por esa chica, Natsuki" susurro Mina.

"Oigan ¿que tanto se andan secreteando ustedes dos?" pregunto Lita viendo como sus amigas comentaban por lo bajo algo que les era inaudible.

"No, nada, platica de adultos pequeña Lita" dijo Serena como rostro fingidamente serio.

"¿Adultos? Bueno, mejor así déjenlo, ehh ¿sucede algo Michiru?" pregunto Ami a la joven que desde hacia rato parecía se encontraba lejana a ese lugar.

"No, no pasa nada" dijo regresando a la realidad, vio de reojo a Haruka solo para comprobar que esta estaba atenta y coqueteando con la mesera, lo que la molesto aun mas.

_"¿Por qué me molesta tanto? Ya debería de hacerme a la idea, esto que siento no puede suceder, ella... nunca se fijaría en su amiga"_ se dijo con tristeza.

"Aquí están sus ordenes" dijo Natsuki llegando con todo lo pedido por las chicas " y tu café, niño rico" dijo dejando el café delante de Haruka.

"Jaja gracias" respondió esta sonriendo.

Así pasaron el rato, consumiendo, bromeando y riendo, solo que entre todo eso habían dos personas completamente ajenas a las risas, Michiru por su lado se mantenía seria y ausente, Haruka por otro lado no despegaba la vista de aquella hermosa mesera, había algo en ella que le gustaba y quien sabe talvez y con ella le seria posible sacar de su mente a "su amor imposible" tomo valor, respiro profundo, se levanto de su lugar bajo la mirada atenta de todas en especial bajo la de Michiru, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Natsuki le dijo algo a lo que la chica asintió, se alejaron un poco mas perdiéndose de la vista de las chicas.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Rey.

Nadie respondió, todas dirigieron su atención a Michiru en espera a que ella aclarara sus dudas sin embargo no dijo nada, solo dio un ligero sorbo a su café y mantuvo su expresión seria y lejana lo que las chicas supieron interpretar de inmediato.

Al poco rato Haruka regreso con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, se sentó sin decir nada y rápidamente bebió su café, daba la impresión de que tenia algo atorado en la garganta que no le permitía hablar dada la velocidad en la que se termino el liquido.

Estaba feliz, no se imaginaba que aquello seria tan fácil, levanto la vista y se encontró con 5 pares de ojos viéndola como si fuera algo extraño.

"Ahmm ¿sucede algo?" pregunto aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

"Na... ¡¿qué tienes en el cuello?!" grito Mina casi abalanzándose sobre ella para poder ver.

"¿Qué? no, no tengo nada" dijo Haruka cubriéndose.

"¿Es lo que creo que es?" pregunto Serena con los ojos completamente abiertos.

"¡No es nada! Ya... ¿podemos irnos?" pregunto la rubia casi como en un ruego.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Michiru levantándose y saliendo velozmente del lugar.

Encargaron la cuenta y mientras Haruka se quedaba pagando y claro despidiéndose de Natsuki las demás chicas salieron en busca de Michiru la cual se encontraba recargada en la pared del edificio.

En cuanto la vieron notaron que la chica estaba muy molesta por lo que decidieron no decir nada, tan pronto como Haruka salió de local las chicas se alejaron un poco.

"Michiru, ¿qué paso?" le pregunto Haruka a su amiga.

"¿De que?" pregunto con mucha naturalidad lo que desconcertó a la rubia.

"Pues... ahmm debo estar loca" dijo Haruka sonriendo y negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes..." dijo Michiru colocando una mano en el hombro de su amiga "ya todo mundo sabe que lo estas" dijo comenzando a reír lo que causo también una ligera risa en su amiga "y... ¿qué paso? ¿te le declaraste?" dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

"Ehh... pues..." dijo Haruka metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón " si" dijo finalmente con una gran sonrisa.

"Y por esa sonrisa debo suponer que te dio el si"

"Aja" respondió acentuando aun mas la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Mmm que bien, pues, felicidades" dijo encaminándose a la limusina que acababa de llegar por ellas.

"¿Y ahora eso que fue?" se interrogo viendo como su amiga entraba a la limusina seguida por las demás, dirigió su vista hacia una de las ventanas del café y pudo ver a Natsuki sonriéndole y mandándole un beso a lo que ella sonrió, se despidió con la mano encaminándose hacia la limusina para ingresar a ella.

&&&&&&

Las semanas pasaban y ella esperaba que esa sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia disminuyera aunque fuera un poco, pero por cada día que transcurría se hacia a la idea de que aquello no pasaría pronto, pues su amiga parecía como si tan solo llevara un día de noviazgo con aquella chica, la veía ir y venir con ella a todos lados, cuando salían de la escuela ahí estaba la chica esperándola, cuando iba a su casa a visitarla también estaba ahí, cuando salían con las chicas Haruka la llevaba, todo aquello se estaba haciendo desesperante para Michiru pues sabia que algo no le agradaba de aquella relación.

"Serán celos, nada mas" se dijo una vez que vio partir a la rubia con Natsuki.

&&&&&&&

"Un amigo me invito a una fiesta, ¿vamos?" dijo Natsuki colgándose del cuello de la rubia.

"¿Fiesta? Yo... no se, ¿a que hora es?" le pregunto Haruka.

"Empieza a las 11 de la noche, anda vamos" dijo haciendo pucheros, sabia que con esa cara Haruka no se resistiría a decirle que no.

"Ehh... ahhh... no, no se" dijo negando con la cabeza.

"Ohhh vamos, anda... será divertido" esto ultimo lo dijo susurrándole al oído.

"Ehmm bueno, veré que puedo hacer con mis padres, yo te aviso" respondió dando un suspiro de resignación.

"Así me gusta" dijo la chica besando los labios de la rubia.

&&&&&&&

"¿Y le dijiste que si?" decía Michiru al teléfono.

"Pues... si" respondió Haruka al otro lado de la línea.

"Mmm ¿no tendrás problemas con tus padres por eso?" le pregunto sentándose en su cama.

"No se, aun no les digo nada, se que igual y mi mama si me deja ir pero mi papa no creo este de acuerdo"

"Bueno, no pierdes nada con intentarlo, igual si no te dejan ir, pues tu novia tiene que comprender" le alentó Michiru

"Claro, bueno, primero le diré a mi mama jeje haber si me apoya, si me dice que no pues así lo dejo" dijo rascando su cabeza.

"Bien, suerte entonces" le dijo Michiru

"Gracias, entonces nos vemos mañana, bye"

"Si... cuídate, bye" dijo colgando el teléfono.

Dio un suspiro y salió de su habitación, nadaría un poco, talvez con eso aquel sentimiento desaparecería, le dolía saber que Haruka y su novia probablemente saldrían, ya antes habían salido, si, pero no sabia por que tenia el presentimiento de que aquella vez seria diferente, algo en su cabeza se lo decía una y otra vez.

&&&&&&&&

"Bueno puedes ir, pero quiero que avises si estas bien" decía el señor Tenoh a su hija.

"Papá... uff de acuerdo, gracias" dijo dando un beso en la mejilla de su padre, para después salir del lugar con una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Ves? no fue tan difícil" dijo la señora Tenoh a su hija una vez que la vio salir del despacho de su esposo con esa sonrisa.

"Claro, yo pensé que me daría un rotundo no jeje"

"El trabajo de tu padre no es sencillo hija, cada día parece que carga con mas presión, compréndelo ¿si?" pidió la señora a su hija.

"Claro madre, yo lo hago, bueno voy a arreglarme" dijo saliendo disparada rumbo a su habitación.

&&&&&&&&

"¿Estas segura que esto esta bien?" dijo Haruka una vez que recorría aquella casa donde se realizaba la fiesta, habían chicos y chicas que iban y venían por todos lados, pero ese no era el problema, si no que aquellos chicos estaban completamente ebrios y si no mal estaba algunos otros parecían drogados.

"Claro, esta si es una fiesta" dijo Natsuki que iba delante de ella y la llevaba de una mano.

"¡Natsuki, ven por aquí!" grito una de sus amigas asiéndole señas para que se acercara.

"Hola chicas" dijo saludando a cada una.

"Ohh Nat, anda presenta, ¿quién es tu amigo?" dijo una chica señalando y viendo coquetamente a Haruka.

"No es un amigo, es..." dijo tomando a Haruka por un brazo y acercándola "mi novia" recalcando el toque femenino en la palabra.

"Ohh no sabíamos que ya habías cambiado tus gustos" dijo otra chica a lo cual la joven solo sonrió y se fue de ahí llevando consigo a Haruka.

"Vamos por algo de tomar, estoy sedienta" dijo Natsuki llevándola a otra sección de la casa.

"Ehh claro... ¿cerveza?" dijo algo incrédula viendo lo que la chica le ofrecía.

"Claro, anda tómatela, no seas aguafiestas" dijo bebiendo la suya como si se tratase de agua.

"Ahh... yo creo que paso" dijo rechazando la oferta.

"¿Qué? ay vamos Haruka, tomate aunque sea una, anda, por mi" dijo la chica colgándose a su cuello y dando ligeras mordidas en él lo que causo que a la rubia se le erizara la piel.

"Bueno, solo una" acepto bebiendo la que su novia le ofrecía.

.....

"Jajajajaja vaya nunca antes me había divertido como hasta ahora" reía a mas no poder la rubia.

"Te dije que esta si era una fiesta" le dijo Natsuki abrazándola por la cintura.

"Oye Nat, ¿esta bien que tu novia tome así? Vela es solo una adolescente y esta ebria..."

"Kimi, guárdate tus sermones ¿quieres? Ella esta bien, yo sé lo que hago" dijo ignorando a su amiga.

"¿Qué sucede?" le pregunto Haruka.

"Nada, ven vamos a sentarnos" dijo llevándola a uno de los sillones.

"Oye jajaja me estoy divirtiendo mucho pero creo que ya es hora de que me vaya" le dijo la rubia.

"¿Tan temprano? Apenas comienza lo bueno, no puedes irte aun" dijo Natsuki abrazándola para impedir que se pusiera de pie.

"¿Ahh si?" pregunto la rubia como si lo meditara "mmm nop, ya me voy, nos vemos mañana" dijo besando sus labios "¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? El chofer esta afuera..."

"No, yo me quedo, tu vete ya si quieres" le interrumpió cruzándose de brazos, claramente la rubia pudo comprender que estaba molesta.

"Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana" se despidió y beso su frente antes de irse.

Sentía que el piso se le movía por cada paso que daba, pero si no se iba ya lo mas seguro es que su padre se molestaría con ella y ahora si la castigaría. En cuanto dio un paso fuera de la casa sintió que el mundo se le ponía de cabeza, el estomago se le revolvió y hasta sentía que veía doble.

"Aaooo vaya" dijo llevando una mano a su cabeza trato de enfocar el auto en el que la habían llevado, ahí estaba, camino o al menos se tambaleaba hacia él, vio que de el descendía el chofer y que este se dirigía hacia ella para ayudarla.

"Señorita esta... ¿ebria?" dijo el chofer un tanto alterado, si llegaba con ella así lo mas seguro es que lo echarían a patadas.

"No, no, estoy bien, anda llévame a la casa ya" dijo entrando al carro con ayuda del hombre.

Se recostó en el asiento con la intención de dormir en el camino, pero las nauseas que sentía eran mas grandes que su deseo de dormir, una vez que el chofer ingreso al auto y este comenzó a andar las nauseas le fueron mucho mas intensas, escucho que el hombre comenzaba a presionar unas teclas para después oírlo hablar con alguien mas, si no se equivocaba hablaba de ella y al parecer con quien hablaba era con alguien de su casa, ¿y si hablaba con su papá? Seguro la mataría o mínimo le prohibiría volver a salir, en realidad, para ella aquello era lo de menos, veía las casas y los edificios pasar como manchas, pronto su malestar se hizo mas fuerte.

"Detén el auto" dijo casi en un murmullo, lo que para el hombre fue inexistente ya que seguía hablando por el aparato "¡Que detengas el auto!" grito abriendo la puerta aun cuando el vehículo seguía en movimiento lo que causo que el chofer frenara de golpe.

15 minutos después ya estaba regresando al vehículo, se veía fatal lo que asusto mas al chofer.

"Señorita, disculpe que se lo diga pero... creo que nos vamos a meter en graves problemas por todo esto" dijo arrancando y regresando al camino.

"Ahh... ¿por qué nos? Tu no hiciste nada, no eres mi guardaespaldas así que no tienes por que preocuparte" dijo recostándose en el asiento y quedándose dormida.

"Eso me gustaría, no preocuparme" dijo el hombre dando un suspiro cansado.

......

"¿Dónde esta? ¿qué paso?" decía Lucy corriendo rápidamente hacia el auto que se detenía fuera de la gran casa.

"Esta acá atrás, calla que esta dormida" dijo el hombre al ver a la mujer con el semblante preocupado y asustado.

"Dios... anda, hay que llevarla a su habitación, los señores están dormidos, por suerte no verán como llega pero para mañana dudo que no tenga problemas"

La llevaron a su habitación, la acostaron en su cama e inmediatamente el chofer salió disparado de ahí dejando a Lucy sola con la chica, no quería que en cualquier momento alguno de los señores se despertara y saliera de su habitación encontrándolo ahí.

"Vaya que si es un cobarde" dijo la sirvienta viendo al hombre salir prácticamente corriendo, cobijo a la rubia y salió de la habitación.

......

Lograba escuchar un lejano Bip y sentía como alguien la movía de un lado a otro pero a pesar de eso ella no abría los ojos, simplemente no quería.

"Vamos Haruka no me hagas esto, levántate ya" Lucy le hablaba.

"No, no quiero" dijo Haruka con voz adormilada.

"Anda, tienes que ir a la escuela, debiste haberlo pensado antes de ir a esa tonta fiesta" le regaño la joven entrando al cuarto de baño y regresando en el acto "anda ya te prepare el agua para que te bañes" dijo tirando del brazo de Haruka haciendo que esta quedara sentada en la cama.

"Me duele la cabeza" se quejo la rubia "¡y son las 6 de la mañana estas loca!" dijo volviendo a acostarse.

"Quiero que salgas de la casa antes de que tus padres te vean, o ¿qué prefieres? ¿levantarte a tu hora y que tu padre te vea en ese estado? O ¿levantarte un poco antes y salir sin que ellos noten como estas?" dicho esto vio a la rubia moverse bajo las colchas.

"Ya voy" dijo en un murmullo.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Lucy aunque ya sabia que había ganado.

"¡Qué ya voy!" exclamo la rubia saliendo de la cama con cara de fastidio.

"Bien, estaré abajo preparándote algo para que comas y para que esa resaca se te baje aunque sea un poco" dicho esto salió de la habitación dejándola sola.

........

No entraría a las clases, mejor, buscaría un lugar donde acostarse a dormir un poco mas, recorría los jardines de la institución, eran las 8 AM y el sol ya estaba a todo su esplendor, si no fuera por las gafas obscuras que llevaba estaría en ese momento buscando mil y un insultos para el astro rey, pronto llego a un gran árbol que daba una cálida y acogedora sombra, dejo sus cosas a un lado y se acostó en el pasto, cerro los ojos para poder dormir un rato pero pronto noto que aquello le resultaría imposible, muy cerca de ella se encontraba un grupo de chicas riendo y gritando a todo volumen, lo que le taladraba los oídos.

"No tendrán nada mejor que hacer" dijo la rubia con fastidio.

Se levanto y tomo sus cosas para marcharse de ahí, buscaría otro sitio en la espera de que por fin la dejaran dormir un poco.

"Nada" dijo con resignación, ya le había dado una vuelta completa a la escuela y no había lugar alguno donde pudiera descansar.

Sintió su celular vibrar, lo saco de su bolsillo y vio que tenia un mensaje de Michiru preguntando donde estaba, le contesto que estaba en los jardines pero que no entraría a las clases, guardo su celular, dio media vuelta pero al hacerlo choco con alguien, al ver de quien se trataba pudo darse cuenta de que definitivamente seria un mal día para ella.

"Vaya Tenoh que bien que te encuentro..."

_CONTINUARA..._

_Bueno espero haya sido de su agrado, les mando un saludo y un abrazo para todos, quien guste dejar comentario solo tiene que presionar el botoncito que esta abajo, sus comentarios me alientan a seguir escribiendo n_n_

_Cuidence, hasta la proxima._


	14. Chapter 14 ¿Un poco de sol?

_Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, una disculpa por la tardanza pero las ideas solo divagaban en mi mente aparte que mi tiempo es muy reducido por la escuela u_u intentare darme un poco mas de espacio para poder actualizar mas seguido aunque no prometo nada, con eso de que los maestros sacan cada cosa pues uno nunca sabe._

_Espero el cap sea de su agrado, si les gusta dejen su comentario sino les gusta igual déjenlo todo comentario es aceptado, disfruten la lectura._

_............_

**¿UN POCO DE SOL?**

Se sentía fatal, ¿por qué de todas las personas que se encontraban en el Mugen tenia que toparse precisamente con su entrenador?

"¡Vamos Tenoh, ¿qué no dormiste anoche o que? Corre mas rápido!" le gritaba el hombre al ver lo poco que ofrecía la rubia.

"Creo voy a morir" se decía la rubia.

Eran las 11 AM y ella se encontraba ahí, entrenando, sentía que pronto la cabeza le estallaría al igual que todo su ser, solo esperaba y rogaba por que aquello terminara pronto.

"Bien, con eso, detente" le dijo el entrenador, en cuanto escucho eso se dejo caer en el piso "bueno pensé que íbamos a poder aprovechar un poco el tiempo, pero me decepciona ver que hoy vienes sin nada que ofrecer Tenoh".

Que palabras tan duras, aquello retumbo en los oídos de la rubia, de haber sido otras las circunstancias hubiera objetado, pero no podía, ella misma sabia que el rendimiento que estaba dando era decadente por lo que no tuvo otra mas que agachar la cabeza.

"Hazme el favor y descansa este fin de semana, para el lunes no quiero verte en mi pista si vienes así como hoy, ¿estamos de acuerdo?" le pregunto el entrenado a la rubia.

"Claro señor" dijo sin mas.

"Bien, y tampoco quiero verte con esas gafas, solo te estorban... hasta luego" dijo el entrenado retirándose.

"¿Día difícil?" pregunto la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas.

Volteo hacia la persona que le hablaba, ya antes había hablando con ella pero no recordaba donde.

"Ahmm si... algo jeje" respondió levantándose del suelo.

"Si, lo supuse al ver como el entrenador te gritaba" dijo la chica intentando animar el ambiente sin lograrlo.

"Ahh... bueno, ehh jeje disculpa, sé que ya he hablado contigo pero..." dijo Haruka sin saber como explicarse.

"Pero... no recuerdas quien soy" dijo como si nada.

"Ahmm jaja si eso" sonrió la rubia alborotando su cabello.

"Bueno no te culpo por olvidarlo, solo cruzamos unas cuantas palabras esa vez... Meio, Setsuna Meio, espero ahora si no se te olvide" estiro su mano mostrando una sonrisa amigable hacia la rubia.

"Ahh jajaja no sucederá de nuevo" dijo Haruka sonriendo y estrechando la mano de la chica.

"Bueno si no es mucho atrevimiento el que pregunte, ¿qué no tienes clases a esta hora?" pregunto la morena.

"Ahmm pues, si, pero no quise entrar" dijo la rubia encaminándose hacia sus cosas.

"¿Y preferiste venir a las pistas a entrenar y soportar regaños que entrar a tus clases?" le pregunto Setsuna siguiéndola.

"Ehmm no jeje el entrenador me encontró sin hacer nada y bueno, ya te imaginaras lo demás" dijo tomando sus cosas.

"Ahh ya entiendo".

"Si, ¿tu tienes algo que hacer en este momento? ¿o me permitirás invitarte el almuerzo?" le pregunto la rubia con un tono de picardía.

"Jajaja nada, ok te dejo invitar el almuerzo, creo es lo menos que merezco después de que olvidaras mi nombre" dijo la morena sin mostrarse afectada por el tono de la rubia.

"Jajaja bien, solo deja me doy un baño rápido y enseguida estoy contigo".

"Claro, yo te espero aquí, tomate tu tiempo" le dijo Setsuna.

"Bien, ya vuelvo"

........

"Jajaja vaya, me alegro que alguien piense lo mismo que yo" dijo Haruka tomando de su almuerzo.

"Jeje bueno, lo mismo digo" dijo Setsuna.

"_¿Por qué pierdes así nuestro tiempo?"_ Dijo una voz al oído de la rubia causando que la piel se le erizara.

"¿Después de esta hora que vas a hacer?" pregunto con dificultad la rubia a Setsuna intentando ignorar aquella voz que le hablaba.

"Mmm nada, ¿por?" dijo la morena detectando de inmediato aquella extraña presencia _"lo sabia..." _dijo para si.

"Ahh no, solo curiosidad jeje bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego, que tengas buen día" dijo la rubia al tiempo que dejaba unos billetes sobre la mesa y se retiraba del lugar.

"Será mejor mantenerla vigilada por cualquier cosa, ¿no crees?" dijo una pequeña niña llegando al lado de la morena.

"Si, lo mismo creo Hotaru" dijo Setsuna sin dejar de ver el camino por el cual la rubia se había marchado.

"Que triste" dijo la pequeña agachando la mirada "ese final... es muy triste".

.......

"_Sigue caminando..." _dijo aquella voz en la cabeza de Haruka.

"¿Pero a donde?..." emitió la rubia.

"_Solo obedece"_

"¡¿Quién demonios eres? Sal de mi cabeza de una vez!" grito Haruka llevándose las manos a la cabeza y deteniéndose junto a un enorme árbol.

"Haruka..." dijo una voz a su espalda "¿qué sucede?".

"... Nada" dijo sin voltear a ver a la persona que había llegado "esta todo bien, si me disculpas llevo algo de prisa" dicho esto salió corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban.

"Vaya... mmm algo muy extraño esta pasando aquí, puedo sentirlo" dijo Rei con preocupación viendo como la rubia se alejaba cada vez mas hasta desaparecer entre los alumnos que comenzaban a llegar a los jardines para el descanso.

"Ahh Rei... ahí estas, ¿dónde te habías metido? Saliste casi corriendo del salón una vez que el timbre sonó jajaja" dijo Serena sin percatarse que su amiga no le prestaba atención "ehh ¿qué pasa? ¿Rei? Oye ¡¿Rei? ¡no estas escuchándome!" grito la chica de coletas colocándose enfrente de su amiga atrayéndola bruscamente a la realidad.

"¡Serena tonta, ¿qué demonios te pasa?" grito Rei dando un empujón a su amiga para alejarla de ella.

"¿Qué? ¿cómo que que demonios me pasa? Mejor dinos que es lo que te pasa a ti" dijo Serena completamente roja.

"Si Rei, hace días que estas algo rara, ¿sucede algo malo?" pregunto Lita a su amiga.

"¿Rara? Ahh jajaja ehh no, no pasa nada, en serio chicas" dijo Rei algo nerviosa.

"Bueno, sea lo que sea sabes que puedes contar con nosotras" le dijo Amy mostrando una ligera sonrisa lo que calmo un poco el ambiente.

"Ssi... lo se, jeje gracias, bueno ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer algo?" dijo la chica comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a la de sus amigas.

"¡Sii! A comer" dijeron Serena y Mina al unísono.

"ahhh miren, ¿qué esa de allá no es Michiru? ¿qué les parece si vamos con ella?" pregunto Lita señalando en dirección a la joven.

"Si, si es ella, pero ¿qué hace sola? Es raro que no este con Haruka" dijo Amy caminando junto con las chicas hacia donde se encontraba Michiru.

"Yo me encontré con Haruka hace un momento, le salude pero... mmm creo tenia algo por hacer así que no hablamos mucho" dijo Rei intentando no especificar nada de lo que había visto y presentido cuando estuvo junto a la rubia.

"Ahh ya veo" dijo Amy.

"Jeje ¡Hola Michiru!" saludo efusivamente Serena atrayendo la atención de la joven... y la de todos los presentes.

"Hola Serena, ¿qué tal?" saludo tranquilamente Michiru.

"Pues veníamos a comer y te vimos aquí sentada... sola, lo que nos parece raro jajaja ehh... así que decidimos venir a hacerte compañía jeje" dijo la chica llevándose una mano a la cabeza al ver la cara confundida de la joven.

"Ahh... ya veo, esta bien, vamos tomen asiento" dijo Michiru mostrándoles una sonrisa.

"Michiru, espero no te moleste, pero sabes, se nos hace muy raro que no estés con Haruka, entonces nos preguntábamos si..."

"Ahh entiendo" pronuncio Michiru deteniendo a Mina "se cual es tu pregunta... no" fue su respuesta.

"¿No?" pregunto Rei.

"No peleamos, no estamos enojadas, ni nada por el estilo" dijo dando un sorbo a su café.

"Ahhh" dijeron al unísono.

"Jejeje bueno" dijo Mina sacando su almuerzo.

"Entonces..." dijo Serena después de un rato de silencio llevando una mano a su cabeza "no entiendo por que no están juntas jeje".

"Pues no llego a las clases, no se por que razón, solo me mando mensaje diciendo que no entraría, pensé que solo a la primera hora, pero, no se a presentado a ninguna de las clases que hasta el momento hemos tenido" dijo la joven con calma dando otro sorbo a su café.

"Mmm que raro, jeje bueno ya que la veamos supongo nos dirá el por que" dijo Amy.

"Supongo" dijo Michiru cortando con aquella conversación "bueno chicas, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego, que tengan lindo día" dijo levantándose de su asiento para después retirarse.

"Mmm ¿es mi imaginación o parecía molesta?" pregunto Serena a sus amigas.

"Parecía molesta" dijo Lita "bueno, esperemos todo este bien entre esas dos".

"Claro" asintieron todas.

.......

"_Haruka Tenoh, solo espera a que te atrape"_ se decía una y otra vez Michiru. "todo por tu culpa..." se detuvo al chocar con alguien.

"Vaya, parece que se te esta haciendo costumbre chocar con la gente he?" dijo Darien sonriéndole coquetamente.

"Mmm no es así, y si me disculpa no tengo ánimos para pelear, con su permiso" dijo esquivándolo.

"Ohh vamos, ¿por qué eres así conmigo? ¿tan desagradable soy?" dijo el chico siguiéndola.

"¿Deberás quieres que te responda?" dijo la joven sin detenerse.

"Auch, golpe bajo jaja, ok no me molesta, mmm podemos ser amigos si me lo permites" dijo mostrando nuevamente aquella sonrisa que derretía a muchas mujeres...

"Sinceramente no estoy interesada en eso"... pero a Michiru no.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto confundido el chico.

"Créeme se como son las personas, así como tu..." dijo viéndolo seriamente.

"... patanes que solo buscan lastimar a la gente utilizando a otros" dijo una voz muy conocida para ambos.

"Tenoh" pronuncio el chico volteando hacia ella.

"Será mejor que te largues, créeme pierdes tu tiempo por que no lograras obtener nada de Michiru, así que déjala en paz" dijo la rubia acercándose mas al chico logrando que este diera un par de pasos hacia atrás.

"No se de que estés hablando Tenoh, pero yo no busco lograr otra cosa mas que una amistad con la señorita Kaioh, a lo mejor estas hablando por ti misma ¿no? Ya sabes lo que dicen, el león juzga según su condición" dijo mostrándose seguro de lo que decía.

"Jajaja yo no soy como tu, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a Rei? TU novia" dijo la rubia.

"Pues...".

"Ya basta" interrumpió Michiru aquella pelea verbal "si van a pelear, será mejor que no lo hagan en mi presciencia, joven Darien si no le molesta necesito hablar con Haruka, con su permiso" dicho esto tomo a su amiga por la muñeca y se la llevo de ahí casi a rastras.

"Ya caerás niña, ya caerás" dijo el chico.

......

"Ahh Michiru, detente me lastimas" dijo la rubia a su amiga.

"¿Se puede saber donde te metiste todo el día?" pregunto la joven soltando a su amiga y volteando a verla con una mirada seria.

"Ehh ¿Yo? Pues por ahí... ¿por qué?" dijo la rubia dando un paso atrás.

"¿Por qué? ¿me preguntas por que? ¿te suena en algo, proyecto de química?" dijo la joven mostrándose cada vez mas seria.

"¿Proyecto de química?... ¡ ahh no me digas que era para hoy!" grito la rubia.

"¡Claro que era para hoy! Te estuve esperando todo el día para que me dieras la parte que te correspondía realizar, te estuve esperando con la esperanza de que llegarías a tiempo, pero nada, nunca te apareciste por el salón" dijo la joven completamente furiosa.

"Vaya, Michiru, yo lo siento, en serio" dijo agachando la mirada completamente avergonzada.

"Mmm bien, no hay problema, hable con el profesor y pude convencerlo para que nos diera tiempo de entregarlo mañana" dijo soltando un respiro de resignación.

"¿En serio? Vaya eso si que es suerte ¿no crees? Jajaja... ehh bueno" callo al ver la mirada molesta de su amiga.

"Al menos me doy cuenta de que la fiesta de anoche estuvo de maravilla, digo, para que se te haya olvidado hacer el trabajo así debió ser" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Ahmm pues si, algo" dijo la rubia llevando una mano a su nuca.

"Mmm bien, ¿y eso?" pregunto Michiru señalando las gafas que su amiga llevaba puestas.

"¿Qué? ahh pues, nada mas, no quiero que mis lindos ojos se desgasten jejeje" dijo riendo algo nerviosa.

"Mmm si claro" dijo la joven que tras un movimiento veloz logro quitárselas.

"¡No! ¿Michiru qué haces?¡" dijo tapando sus ojos tras recibir de lleno los rayos de luz.

"Jajaja vamos ¿qué ocultas? quítate la mano de la cara" dijo la joven riendo de lo lindo al ver el sufrimiento de su amiga.

"No, dame mis gafas, anda" dijo Haruka estirando la mano para que su amiga se las devolviera.

" Mmm no jajaja ¿Para que las quieres? Además, tómalo como venganza por no traer el tu parte del proyecto" dijo la joven jugando con las gafas.

"¡Ahh que tortura! Ya no seas mala, dame mis gafas y hago lo que quieras" dijo la rubia dramatizando su dolor.

"Jajajaja que exagerada eres, mmm... ¿lo que quiera? ¿estas segura?" dijo la chica caminando hacia ella.

"Ehh si, si, si, pero ya dame mis gafas anda" dijo estirando la mano nuevamente, no sabia por que pero sentía a su amiga muy cerca, demasiado de hecho, estaba mas que nerviosa pero en ese momento no podía pensar en nada mas.

"Bien, lo que quiero es..." dijo acercándose cada vez mas a ella.

Trago saliva con mucha dificultad, presentía que lo que se avecinada era peligroso... estaba tan nerviosa que descuido todas sus defensas por lo que no pudo oponer resistencia una vez que Michiru tomo su muñeca y jalo de ella retirándosela del rostro.

"¡Ahhh mis ojos, mis ojitos!" gritaba la rubia con gran agonía.

"jajajaja Dios, pero que dramática eres he? Deberías entrar a teatro" dijo alejándose un poco sin parar de reír.

"Tu no sabes lo que estoy sintiendo" dijo Haruka con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Mmm creo que alguien tomo mas de lo debido anoche" dijo la joven levantando una ceja.

"Mmm... para nada" dijo la rubia intentando aparentar que no tenia ya nada.

"Si claro, bueno... no te molestare por eso, creo que estas lo suficientemente grande como para saber lo que haces" dijo estirándole las gafas para que las tomara.

"Ehh gracias" dijo la rubia tomándolas, pero no se las puso, sino que las guardo en su mochila, se sentía mal, su amiga la había descubierto, pero mas que eso, se sentía mal por que la joven parecía molesta por eso aunque no se lo dijera directamente.

"Bueno, vamos, ya es tarde y la clase esta por empezar" dijo la joven caminando rumbo a su aula.

"Mmm si, te sigo" dijo la rubia rezagándose un poco "vaya que me confundes Michiru" dijo para si misma para después seguirla.

.........

"Vamos, corre, corre, corre Tenoh!" gritaba el entrenador "Eso es, hiciste un buen tiempo, pero no por eso nos vamos a confiar, el torneo esta cada vez mas cerca, así que tendrás que esforzarte mas ¿entendido?".

"Claro señor" dijo acercándose a su entrenador, no mostraba signo de agotamiento, a diferencia de sus compañeros que apenas llegaban junto a ellos después de hacer una pequeña competencia.

"¿Y ustedes que?" dijo dirigiéndose al resto de los atletas "que tiempos tan pobres me entregan, no se irán de aquí hasta que no vea algo mejor que eso, ¡vamos! De regreso a la pista" dijo el entrenador causando un gran disgusto por parte de todos.

La rubia dirigió la mirada hacia las gradas como por impulso, y vio algo que le pareció extraño, su novia estaba ahí, ¿cómo había podido entrar?, no pensaba quedarse con la duda por lo que se dirigió hacia donde Natsuki se encontraba.

"Hola..."

"¡Hola amor!" dijo la chica saltando a sus brazos "quise darte una sorpresa".

"Ahh jaja y que sorpresa he? Jeje ¿cómo entraste?" le pregunto soltando el abrazo.

"Vaya pero que poco romántica eres, ¿pues como querías que entrara? Obvio que por la entrada" dijo guiñendole un ojo a la rubia.

"Mmm bueno" dijo la rubia algo dudosa por la respuesta.

"¡Tenoh! ¡Deja de estar ligando y ven acá!" se escucho la potente voz del entrenador llamándola.

"ahh Vaya jajaja te espero aquí" dijo la chica sentándose en la hilera mas baja de las gradas.

"Mmm ok" dijo la rubia regresando con los demás... nuevamente a correr.

Después de un rato el entrenador decidió dar fin con aquel tortuoso entrenamiento, la rubia se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban sus cosas, se daría una ducha rápida y después se reuniría con su novia, si era sincera, no tenia planes dado que la chica llego de sorpresa, así que no tenia ni idea de a donde llevarla, y para ser franca no le dio mucha importancia, lo único que quería en ese momento era ir a casa y descansar el resto de la tarde.

"Vaya, ¿ya viste a aquella chica?" dijo uno de los chicos.

"Si, es muy hermosa" dijo otro.

"Cállense, es la novia de Tenoh" dijo uno mas, vaya que era cansado todo aquello.

"¿Su novia? Vaya que mal, a pesar de ser mujer todas las chicas están tras ella, que envidia" dijo uno de los chicos sin imaginar que la rubia escuchaba cada palabra de lo que decían.

"Que tontos" dijo cargando sus cosas y dirigiéndose hacia las regaderas.

"_Sigues llevando su dolor... deberías hacer algo al respecto de lo contrario cuando quieras solucionarlo será muy tarde" _dijo una voz femenina a espaldas de la rubia provocando que volteara en esa dirección.

"¿Tu... tu de nuevo?..." pregunto sorprendida la rubia.

_CONTINUARA. . ._

_..............._

_Bueno eso es todo por ahora, mmm si ya se, Haruka es medio mm dramática, pero haber ¿quién no a sentido la agonía de tener al sol dando directo a tus ojos después de una buena fiesta? bueno yo no por que no tomo, pero el primo de un amigo que me contó que se siente feo jojo la resaca no perdona pues jeje._

_Un saludo para Tutivale, __Satsuki chan, kty, Leticia, bash y leferu por sus comentarios, igual a los que solo leen mi historia._

_Me despido, pásensela bien, pórtense mal (en el buen sentido de la palabra) hasta la próxima._


	15. Chapter 15 venganzas

Por fin! Despues de... sabra Dios cuanto tiempo de no subir nada, aqui estoy de nuevo y antes de que me maten por haber tardado tanto les doy la sorpresa de que el cap es algo extenso asi que no sean tan crueles T-T si fuera mala les daria un cap corto o no?

Bueno, una cosa mas, tengo una semana de vacaciones (si una mugrosa semana nada mas ¬¬) la cual quiero aprovechar al 100% para ponerme al corriente con ustedes y subir pronto un nuevo cap. pero claro eso depende de ustedes y sus reviews XD que son lo que me inspiran para no dejar el fic.

Espero este cap sea de su agrado, con mucho cariño lo dedico a la dueña de mis pensamientos y la que me recuerda a cada rato que debo seguir escribiendo y que no sea tan mala con ustedes n_n mi Reyna MT22.

...

**CAPITULO 15. VENGANZAS**

"_Sigues llevando su dolor... deberías hacer algo al respecto de lo contrario cuando quieras solucionarlo será muy tarde" _dijo una voz femenina a espaldas de la rubia provocando que volteara en esa dirección.

"¿Tu... tu de nuevo?..." pregunto sorprendida la rubia.

"_Solo te utiliza, te manipula y se lo permites" _dijo la joven caminando hacia la chica.

"¿De que estas hablando? No entiendo que me quieres decir, explícate" dijo Haruka dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

"_Debes buscar el modo de separarte de él…" _dijo pasando a un costado de la rubia.

"¿Separarme de él? Pero… ¿Quién es él?" pregunto volteando en dirección a donde la joven paso pero no había nadie "no entiendo, ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? ¿Quién es ella? ¿A que se refiere con que debo separarme?" dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió a los vestidores para darse la ducha, ahora mas que nunca estaba dispuesta a averiguar que estaba sucediendo.

…

"Vaya que tardaste" le reclamo Natsuki una vez que salió.

"No fue mucho tiempo, vamos" dijo comenzando a caminar, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y no prestaba mucha atención a su novia.

"¿Qué sucede? No estas escuchándome" dijo la chica sujetándola fuertemente del brazo para traerla a la realidad.

"Ehh claro que te estoy escuchando" dijo la rubia soltando el agarre de la chica.

"No es verdad, solo me ignoras, la verdad no se para que vine si no ibas a prestarme atención" dijo cruzándose de brazos "claro, pero apuesto que si se tratara de cualquier otra de tus amigas en especial de esa tal Michiru no harías lo que me haces a mi".

"¿Qué dijiste?" pregunto la rubia molesta.

"¡Lo que oíste, las prefieres mil veces a ellas que a mi que soy tu novia!" grito la chica completamente molesta.

"Tu sabes que no es así…"

"¡Claro que es así, ¿Qué crees que no me doy cuenta como la miras? ¿Cómo la tratas? ¿Cómo ríes con ella? ¿Cómo la proteges?..."

"¡Ya basta Natsuki! Si tanto te molesta eso, pues lo mejor será que terminemos" dijo la rubia, ya varias veces su novia le había hecho ese tipo de reclamos y siempre los dejaba pasar, pero aquella ocasión no tenia ánimos para aguantarle uno mas.

"¿Terminar?" dijo la chica en un susurro "¡NOOO! No puedes terminar conmigo Haruka" las lagrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos.

"Claro que puedo, y ya lo hice, lamento si te lastimo con esto, pero creo que es lo mejor para ambas"

"¡No es verdad, no puedes terminar conmigo, no puedes hacerme esto!" dijo corriendo hacia la rubia, se abrazo a ella pidiéndole que no la dejara.

"Lo siento Natsuki, pero… yo no te amo, yo quiero a alguien mas, y creo que lo mejor es terminar ahora, antes que nos hagamos mas daño" dijo la rubia soltando el abrazo de la chica.

"Es ella, ¿verdad?" dijo en voz baja, ahora su tono parecía molesto.

"Si" se limito a responder la rubia.

"No sabes cuanto la odio, siempre me pareció que sentía algo por ti, lo veía en su mirada… y en la tuya, fui una tonta al pensar que lograría sacarla de tu cabeza, pero ya veo que no, yo… ¡te odio Haruka Tenoh!" grito la chica con lagrimas en los ojos para después dejarse caer pesadamente al suelo, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a sollozar.

Se sentía mal, no le gustaba hacer llorar a la gente, pero sabía que su decisión era la mejor.

"Lo siento mucho, espero algún día me perdones" dijo la rubia para después retirarse del lugar antes de cambiar su decisión, sabia que era mejor dejarla sola.

"No deberías llorar por alguien como Haruka Tenoh" dijo una voz masculina a espaldas de la chica.

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto la chica aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

"¿Yo? Un amigo, un amigo que te dice que Haruka Tenoh no merece que derramen una lagrima por ella y menos siendo de una chica tan linda como tu" dijo limpiando las lagrimas de la chica.

"La odio" dijo la chica en un susurro.

"No te culpo, yo en tu lugar buscaría una manera para… mmm no olvídalo" dijo el chico dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar alejándose de la chica.

"¿Para que? Dime" dijo la chica levantándose del suelo.

"No, no creo seas ese tipo de mujer" dijo el joven sin detenerse.

"Quiero saber, dime" le pidió la chica.

"Mmm bueno si tanto insistes" dijo sonriendo y dando media vuelta para quedar frente a frente a Natsuki "pero antes tienes que responder unas preguntas, después de lo que Tenoh te hizo, ¿en serio la odias?" pregunto el chico esperando la respuesta de la chica fuese lo que el deseaba escuchar.

"Con todo el corazón" dijo Natsuki sin dudarlo un poco.

"Vaya, pero… cómo es posible que la odies si tu… la ambas" dijo el chico un una ligera sonrisa.

"La odio por el simple hecho de que me humillo al decirme en la cara que esta enamorada de alguien mas y mas la odio por que a quien ella ama no es otra que Michiru Kaioh" sus ojos mostraban una gran furia la misma que se intensifico al pronunciar el nombre de Michiru.

"Ahh ya veo, bueno… véngate, por el daño que te hizo, merece que le hagas lo mismo, tu sabes, ojo por ojo" dijo el chico acercándose a ella.

"¿Pero como podría hacerlo?"

"Fácil, yo te ayudare… yo al igual que tu odio a Tenoh, como no te imaginas" dijo apretando sus puños.

"¿Tu? ¿Y se puede saber por qué?" pregunto la chica.

"Jajaja eso… es algo que no te puedo contar ahora pero pronto lo sabrás, ahora, ¿Qué dices? ¿Amigos?" pregunto extendiendo su mano hacia la chica.

"Amigos" dijo la chica tomando la mano del chico.

"Perfecto… Chiba, Darien Chiba un placer" dijo mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción _"pronto, pronto me las pagaras Tenoh y tu Michiru Kaioh, serás mía"._

"Furusawa, Natsuki Furusawa, lo mismo digo…"

…

Llego a su casa después de un agotador día de escuela, siguió de largo hasta su habitación, dejo sus cosas y se recostó en la cama, había visto a Natsuki en la escuela, ella iba a buscar a Haruka cuando la vio sentada en las gradas del campo de atletismo, así que prefirió irse a su casa, lo que mas detestaba era hacer mal tercio.

"¿Señorita Michiru?" tocaron a la puerta de su habitación.

"Adelante"

"Señorita, ¿desea comer algo? Sus padres no están y pensé llegaría mas tarde a casa así que aun no he preparado nada…"

"No gracias, no tengo apetito, solo quiero dormir un poco, avísame cuando lleguen mis padres por favor" dijo acostándose de nuevo y cerrando a los ojos.

"Como guste señorita, con su permiso" dijo la sirvienta saliendo de la habitación.

Escucho un ruido molesto que no la dejo continuar con su siesta, abrió los ojos poco a poco buscando al causante de que despertara, pronto lo encontró, su celular marcaba una llamada, se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba lo que causo que el sueño que sentía se esfumara.

"Bueno, Haruka ¿Qué tal?" saludo la chica.

"Hola Michiru, oye quería saber si puedo pasar a tu casa, mis papas no están y me aburro horrores…" dijo la rubia al otro lado del teléfono, su voz sonaba un tanto diferente, no sabia como describirlo, triste tal vez.

"Ahh si claro, ¿sucede algo?" pregunto preocupada la peliverde.

"Si, bueno no, nada en especial, te cuento cuando llegue a tu casa ¿te parece?".

"Mmm bueno, entonces te espero aquí" no quería preguntarle por teléfono que pasaba así que prefirió esperar a que la rubia llegara a su casa para saber.

"ok, nos vemos" colgó la rubia.

"Que extraño, bueno será mejor que espere a que llegue y será mejor que me cambie de ropa" dijo levantándose de la cama para cambiarse el uniforme de la escuela.

A los 20 minutos la rubia ya estaba en la entrada de la mansión Kaioh tocando el timbre.

"Buenas tardes, vengo a ver a Michiru" dijo la rubia a la sirvienta.

"Ahh señorita Haruka, claro, pase a la sala, en un momento le aviso a la señorita Michiru que se encuentra aquí" dijo encaminándose a las escaleras.

"Si gracias, y una cosa… no me llames señorita jeje suena muy apropiado para mi, llámame solo Haruka ok?"

"Jeje como guste, con su permiso" dijo subiendo por las escaleras hacia la habitación de Michiru.

"Señorita Michiru, la señorita Haruka se encuentra aquí" dijo tocando en la puerta.

"Gracias, dile que en un momento bajo por favor" se escucho al otro lado de la puerta.

"Si señorita" dijo la sirvienta regresando a la sala con la rubia.

"La señorita bajara en un momento mas, ¿gusta que mientras le traiga algo de beber?".

"Ehh, no, así estoy bien gracias" respondió mostrando una ligera sonrisa. La sirvienta hizo una reverencia y salió rumbo a la cocina seguida por la mirada de la rubia.

"Muy madura para ti" se escucho la voz traviesa de la peliverde.

"¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?" pregunto la rubia poniéndose completamente roja.

"Jajaja tu bien sabes, bueno pasemos a algo mas importante… ¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto sin mas preámbulos Michiru.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿De que?" pregunto la rubia dándole la espalda y fijando la vista en unas fotos donde se podía apreciar a su amiga acompañada de sus padres.

"Vamos, te conozco muy bien y se que algo te pasa, anda dime, ¿Qué no confías en mi? ¿Después de años de conocernos?" dijo acercándose a la rubia.

"Claro que confió en ti, bueno, te diré, pero dudo sea algo de importancia, pero en fin" dijo Haruka tomando asiento en uno de los enormes sillones.

"Ok, dime que es" dijo Michiru tomando asiento enfrente de su amiga.

"Bueno lo que sucede es que… termine con Natsuki" dijo la rubia tranquilamente.

"¿Terminaste con ella? Pero ¿por qué?" pregunto la peliverde bastante asombrada por lo que su amiga le acababa de decir.

"Si, lo que pasa es que llego cuando estaba en mis entrenamientos de atletismo, y bueno para no hacerla tan larga me empezó a reclamar varias cosas que la verdad me molestaron mucho, así que le dije que si creía todo eso pues que lo mejor era que termináramos con nuestra relación" dijo la rubia.

"Mmm ya veo, ¿Qué fue lo que te reclamo? Digo debió ser algo serio como para que te molestaras y terminaras con ella" dijo Michiru llevándose una mano al mentón tratando de analizar la situación.

"Lo fue, a mi parecer lo fue, no te puedo decir que me reclamo con exactitud pero si me molesto mucho".

"Esta bien, y ¿Cómo lo tomo? Apuesto que nada bien".

"Pues no, la deje llorando en la escuela, debo admitirlo me dolió dejarla así, pero creo fue mejor, de lo contrario hubiera terminado por darle otra oportunidad a la relación y no creo eso sea justo para ninguna de las dos" dijo la rubia agachando la mirada como analizando el piso.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunto Michiru.

"Pues, me he dado cuenta que yo no amaba a Natsuki, le tenia mucho cariño pero nunca la ame y ella lo sabia" respondió Haruka.

"Vaya, eso si que me sorprende, nunca imagine algo así, pero bueno si ese era el problema, pues creo hiciste bien, uno no puede estar al lado de alguien que no ama, a la larga, solo terminaran haciéndose daño, no seria justo para ninguno de los dos" dijo Michiru.

"Si, lo mismo pienso, y bueno solo espero algún día me perdone".

"Ojala y si".

"Bueno, y… ¿no me vas a invitar a comer?" dijo la rubia llevándose una mano a la cabeza y mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

"Mmm en serio que tu no cambias Haruka" dijo la peliverde sonriendo, le sorprendía que su rubia amiga se tomara todo aquello con tanta tranquilidad pero sus razones debía tener.

….

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con normalidad, a diferencia de los entrenamientos que cada vez se volvían mas intensos debido a que el torneo deportivo estaba próximo a celebrarse los entrenadores le exigían más a cada uno de los deportistas.

"Muy buen tiempo señorita Kaioh" dijo la entrenadora deteniendo el cronometro una vez que la joven toco la orilla de la piscina después de una pequeña competencia.

"Gracias" respondió la joven en tono neutro.

"Bien todas a las regaderas, nos vemos mañana" ordeno la entrenadora dirigiéndose hacia sus cosas.

Espero a que todas salieran de la alberca, y una vez que vio el área despejada se dispuso a salir, se dirigió a donde estaban sus pertenencias, las tomo encaminándose hacia las regaderas, antes de cruzar la puerta sintió una corriente que le helo la sangre, volteo para buscar de donde provenía pero los ventanales estaban cerrados y la entrada a las albercas estaba cerrada, así que no había modo para que entrara aire.

"Que extraño" se dijo a si misma.

"_Ella necesita de tu ayuda" _dijo una voz muy cerca de su oído.

Volteo rápidamente dejando caer sus cosas, busco a aquella persona que le había hablado, pero no vio a nadie.

"¿Qué fue eso?" no espero respuesta, tomo sus cosas sacando su uniforme de la pequeña maleta que llevaba, se lo coloco y salió rápidamente de ahí, la ducha podría tomarla en su casa.

No prestaba atención a nada, caminaba pensando en que podía haber sido aquello, "_Ella necesita de tu ayuda" ¿Quién_ necesitaba de su ayuda? Se preguntaba, llevaba la vista puesta al frente pero en nada a la vez por lo que no se percato de la presencia de alguien mas cerca de ella hasta que esta persona la tomo de los hombros tan precipitadamente lo que causo que la peliverde soltara un ligero grito y arremetiera contra aquella persona golpeándole fuertemente la cara mandándola al suelo al instante.

"¡Dios!" dijo al ver lo que había hecho y mas, a quien había golpeado "¿Haruka? ¿Estas bien? ¿Haruka? Ay no me hagas esto por favor" dijo la chica completamente espantada al ver que la rubia no respondía.

"Ahhh que dolor" dijo la rubia llevándose una de sus manos a la nariz "creo me has roto algo" dijo quejándose.

"No seas exagerada si no te golpee tan fuerte" dijo la chica.

"Eso lo dices tu por que no fuiste quien recibió el golpe" dijo la rubia sentándose para poder analizar los daños.

"Exagerada"

"Agresiva"

"¡Tu tuviste la culpa, me espantaste, ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara?" decía la peliverde intentando justificarse.

"Esta bien, esta bien, lo siento, fue mi culpa ¿contenta?" dijo levantando sus manos con un dejo de inocencia.

"Ahora si"

"Caprichosa"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, nada jeje anda ayúdame a levantarme" dijo la rubia estirando una mano hacia la chica, esta la tomo ayudando a su amiga a ponerse de pie.

"mmm creo que necesitaras algo para ese golpe, se esta poniendo feo" dijo la peliverde examinando de cerca el rostro de su amiga.

"¡¿Qué?" grito la rubia "Nooo, mi bello rostro" dijo llevándose las manos a la cara.

"Jajaja que exagerada eres, solo bromeo" reía Michiru ante la reacción de la rubia.

"Mala" se quejo Haruka "Bueno, bueno, dejemos de lado el tema de mi rostro golpeado, y dime qué sucedió, te estaba hablando pero no respondías, venias muy pensativa y ni caso me hiciste, ¿pasa algo malo?" pregunto Haruka preocupada por su amiga.

"¿En serio?, vaya, mmm no, no pasa nada, solo… no es nada jeje mm es… solo cansancio, el entrenamiento me dejo exhausta" mintió, no quería decirle a su amiga que había escuchado una voz que le pedía ayudara a alguien, corría el riesgo que su amiga la diera por loca, aunque claro sabia eso no pasaría pero no quería tomar ese riesgo sino hasta estar segura de lo que había sentido.

"¿Estas segura? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea" le dijo la rubia, sabia que su amiga le estaba mintiendo y que algo le pasaba pero no podía forzarla a que le dijera la verdad si ella no quería hacerlo.

"Si, muy segura" respondió la peliverde mostrando una sonrisa.

"Bueno, confiare en tu palabra, pero igual sabes que puedes contar conmigo" le dijo la rubia.

"Gracias Haruka, tu siempre tan linda conmigo" dijo Michiru tomando con una de sus manos el rostro de su amiga.

"Ahhh… si, si, no tienes nada que agradecer" dijo la rubia completamente roja.

…..

En una semana el torneo deportivo más importante que se llevaba a cabo entre las escuelas se iba a realizar, solo faltaban algunos ajustes a los requisitos de los deportistas que competirían y todo estaría listo.

Todos los competidores se encontraban en las canchas deportivas escuchando un discurso por parte del rector.

"Bien jóvenes, solo quiero felicitarlos a todos y cada uno de ustedes, durante este tiempo de entrenamientos han demostrado un gran compromiso con la institución y no cabe duda de que el día del torneo dejaran en alto el nombre del colegio, no importa el resultado, solo den lo mejor de ustedes" dijo el rector mostrando una gran sonrisa recibiendo el aplausos de todos "ahora, el consejo deportivo nos ha pedido que uno de los requisitos indispensables para que los deportistas puedan competir es, que se les realice un examen medico completo el cual debe amparar que su salud esta en optimas condiciones aparte para detectar que no consuman ningún tipo de droga que les permita aumentar su rendimiento físico como son los anabólicos" dijo el director para sorpresa de todos.

"Bueno, estoy seguro que no es algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos, confió plenamente en que este no es el caso aquí en nuestra institución" dijo uno de los entrenadores.

"Así es, bueno chicos, ahora pueden retirarse, no sin antes decirles que como rector del colegio Mugen estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes" dijo recibiendo nuevamente aplausos de todos.

Todos los competidores comenzaron a retirarse.

Michiru comenzó a alejarse del tumulto, se sentía encerrada entre tanta gente.

"¡Michiru espéranos!" escucho alguien le llamaba así que volteo para esperar a que la alcanzaran.

"Ahh Hola chicas" saludo Michiru a Lita y Mina una vez que llegaron a su lado.

"Hola, vaya discurso el del rector ¿no?" dijo Lita comenzando a alejarse junto con la peliverde y la rubia.

"Si, pensé que duraría mas" dijo Michiru.

"Jajaja si igual pensé eso, lo bueno es que fue breve, y ¿Qué opinan sobre eso de los exámenes?" pregunto Mina.

"Yo digo que es una tontería" dijo Haruka llegando con sus amigas.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunto Michiru.

"Solo es una tontería, saben que todos aquí nos esforzamos mucho y dudo que haya alguien que consuma esas cosas" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Bueno, igual escuchaste lo que dijo el rector, no es asunto del colegio sino del consejo deportivo, solo un requisito… ahh ya jajaja mejor di que no quieres que te saquen sangre" dijo Michiru riendo, sabia que eso era lo que en realidad le molestaba a la rubia mas que el motivo del examen medico.

"¿Queee? Claro que no, no me importa que me saquen sangre" dijo volteando hacia otro lado.

"Jajaja si claro" rio Michiru.

"Ahmm Haruka no me digas que te dan miedo las agujas" dijo Lita viendo a su amiga con cara de asombro, no se podía imaginar que Haruka tuviera miedo a esas cosas.

"Nooo, para nada, yo no le tengo miedo a nada" dijo caminando mas rápido colocándose enfrente de sus amigas para que no vieran su cara.

"Pues…" Lita iba a decir algo más pero la mano de Michiru sobre su hombro le indico que dejara las cosas así o la rubia terminaría por molestarse.

…..

"Repíteme por que tenemos que hacer esto" le dijo Haruka a la peliverde, se encontraban en la enfermería del colegio esperando su turno para realizarse los exámenes médicos.

"Por que es un requisito para poder competir en el torneo Haruka, ya cálmate por favor, esta es la decima vez que te lo digo, solo será un piquetito, será mas rápido de lo que crees" dijo la chica para tratar de darle ánimos a la rubia.

"Bueno" dijo la rubia con resignación.

"El que sigue" escucharon decir.

"Bien yo me voy" dijo Haruka comenzando a caminar a la salida.

"Hey ¿A dónde vas? No te puedes ir, anda es tu turno, ve" dijo jalándola para evitar que se fuera.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren nada mas que tenemos aquí" dijo Darien parado en la entrada de la enfermería "vine a ver por que la siguiente victima no entraba y miren nada mas que me vengo encontrando, ¿Qué pasa Tenoh? No me digas que te da miedo un piquetito" dijo el chico socarronamente.

"¡Para nada Chiba!" dijo la rubia, ¿Qué demonios hacia ese tonto ahí? Pensó.

"Bien, entonces qué es lo que estas esperando, pasa" dijo haciéndose a un lado para que la chica pasara.

"¿y tu por que estas aquí Darien?" le pregunto la peliverde.

"Estoy dando mis practicas, ayudo a la doctora con los exámenes para los competidores del torneo" dijo mostrando una sonrisa a la chica "Bueno linda, tengo que seguir con mi trabajo aunque por mi me quedaba aquí a platicar contigo, anda Tenoh que no tenemos tu tiempo" le dijo entrando a la enfermería.

"No me agrada nada que este tipo este ayudando con los exámenes" dijo Haruka a su amiga.

"Ni a mi Haruka, pero no tenemos de otra mas que aguantarnos" le respondió su amiga.

"Tienes razón, bueno, ya vengo" dijo la rubia encaminándose a la enfermería.

"Vaya pensé que ya habías salido huyendo" dijo Darien una vez que la rubia entro.

"Joven, compórtese por favor" le regaño la doctora que alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo el chico.

"Solo bromeaba con mi amiga doctora" dijo el chico sin apartar la mirada de la chica y sin dejar de esbozar su sonrisa burlona.

"Bien, sus bromas déjelas para cuando salga de aquí, ahora tráigame los materiales" le ordeno al chico que se apresuro a traer todo lo que necesitaban.

"Ven siéntate aquí" le dijo la doctora a Haruka quien no apartaba la mirada de Darien, sabia que algo se traía entre manos, esa sonrisa del chico se lo decía "relájate y extiende tu brazo, te dolerá solo un poco".

"_Se que algo planeas Darien Chiba, ¿pero que es?" _decía internamente Haruka.

"Listo, ahora esperaras un poco y luego podrás irte" dijo la doctora colocándole un pequeño pedazo de algodón donde había introducido la aguja.

Eso había sido rápido, tan a la expectativa estaba de que Darien hiciera algo contra ella que no se percato de que ya la doctora ya había hecho su trabajo, espero un poco, en eso entro Michiru quien tomo asiento al lado de ella.

"¿Cómo estuvo?" le pregunto la chica acomodándose la manga de su blusa.

"Bien, creo" le respondió la rubia.

"Yo me encargare de esta linda chica" dijo de pronto Darien acomodando todas las cosas al lado de Michiru.

"Ni lo pienses Chiba tu no tocaras un solo cabello de Michiru" dijo la rubia levantándose de su lugar tan rápido que se sintió mareada.

"Le dije que no se moviera" le regaño la doctora regresándola a su lugar "ahora siéntese ahí y no se mueva hasta que yo le diga que puede irse".

"Si Tenoh, obedece" dijo Darien burlonamente mientras comenzaba a introducir la aguja en la piel de Michiru.

"Mas te vale que no la lastimes…"

"Haruka, no te preocupes, todo esta bien" dijo Michiru intentando tranquilizar a su amiga, a ella tampoco le agradaba que fuese Darien quien le sacara sangre pero no tenia de otra más que aguantar.

"Listo, quédate ahí un rato sino te vas a marear" le dijo el chico con una sonrisa como si se tratara de la persona mas santa del mundo.

"Mmm ¿no te lastimo? Por que si lo hizo ahora mismo lo mato" dijo la rubia comenzando a ponerse de pie.

"Jaja no te preocupes Haruka, no me lastimo" dijo la chica sonriéndole a su amiga.

"Bueno, mas le vale" dijo la rubia viendo al chico que estaba atendiendo a otro de los competidores.

En cuanto la doctora les dijo que podían retirarse se encaminaron a la cafetería de la escuela, entraron y un ruido en uno de los costados de la cafetería llamo su atención, un pequeño grupo de chicas hacia un escándalo, y todas se veían molestas.

"Hola chicas, ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Michiru una vez que llegaron al lado de sus amigas.

"Sucede que acaba de ocurrir algo terrible" dijo Mina con lagrimas en los ojos.

"¿Terrible? Pues ¿Qué paso?" pregunto Haruka.

"Darien, ¡Termino conmigo!" grito Rei llorando.

"¿Que? ¿Por que?, demonios ¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota?" dijo Haruka completamente enojada.

"Es un tonto, y mas por la forma en como se lo hizo saber… miren" dijo Serena dándole a Haruka una hoja, era una carta, la rubia comenzó a leerla y con cada palabra que leía su rostro se ponía cada vez mas rojo.

"¡Voy a matar a ese tipo!" dijo furiosa soltando la carta.

"Espera Haruka ¿A dónde vas?" le pregunto Lita colocándose frente a la rubia evitándole seguir avanzando.

"¿Cómo que a donde voy? Pues a matar a ese tonto".

"Ya, déjalo así Haruka, no vale la pena, en serio, te agradezco te preocupes por mi, pero no quiero que tengas problemas por eso" dijo Rei.

"Ni si quiera tuvo el valor de decírtelo frente a frente" dijo Michiru levantando la carta del piso "tienes razón Rei no es alguien que valga la pena".

"Bueno Rei, no llores por ese idiota, créeme el no te merece" dijo Haruka abrazándola.

"Si, muchas gracias" dijo la chica correspondiendo el abrazo.

….

Solo faltaba un día, un día para que el torneo deportivo que tanto estaban esperando llegara, Haruka se encontraba en la pista dando unas cuantas vueltas, quería comprobar que el estado de la pista estuviera en óptimas condiciones para la competencia. Se detuvo un momento para poder tomar un poco de aire, dirigió la mirada hacia las bancas y vio al entrenador conversando con unas personas y con la doctora del colegio, se veía entre sorprendido y molesto, algo debió haber pasado para que el entrenador estuviera así, lo vio varias veces negar con la cabeza, cruzarse de brazos para inmediatamente después dejarlos caer a sus costados, al parecer estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante lo que aquellas personas le decían, en eso vio que el entrenador volteo hacia ella y que con la mano le hacia señas de que se acercara.

"Ven un momento Haruka" dijo el entrenador.

"Dígame entrenador" dijo la rubia una vez que llego a su lado.

"Haruka quiero hacerte unas preguntas, pero necesito que me respondas con la verdad, ¿ok?".

"Por supuesto" dijo la rubia tranquilamente.

"Haruka tu… ¿consumes drogas?" le pregunto el entrenador, su rostro era serio.

"¿Drogas? No entrenador" dijo la chica de forma segura "_Con que de eso hablaban, ahora entiendo por que el comportamiento del entrenador"._

"Haruka, dime la verdad…" respiro profundamente y coloco sus manos en los hombros de la rubia "tu examen medico… dio positivo para la prueba de antidoping Haruka".

"¡¿Qué?, pero… eso no puede ser…!" dijo completamente consternada, ella no consumía drogas, algo no andaba bien aquí, sin duda esto había sido obra de alguien mas…

CONTINUARA…

...

_Mando un saludo muy en especial a:_

_Satsuki-chan: Hello! respondiendo a tu pregunta creo este cap aclarara muchas cosas XD o no? jeje ps creo van a odiar mas a Natsuki con lo que hara, con todo eso de que se alio con Chiba y de mas, eso claro lo sabran con el pasar de los caps asi que sigue leyengo que se pondra bueno, te mando un saludo y un abrazo, espero estes bien, suerte!_

_bash: tambien espero estes bien XD me agrada que te guste el fic, eso me da animos para seguir escribiendo, te mando un saludo y un abrazo, cuidece y portese mal digo bien XD._

_Ficr: Hello! que bueno que te vaya gustando el fic, si algo de plano no te agrada hasmelo saber porfa si? XD estoy para servir escribo esperando sea todo de su agrado y me gusta que me digan lo que piensan, cuidate mucho, besos._

_Leferu:Jajaja ahh que cosas no? espero no quieras colgarme por tardar tanto u_u mi tiempo es apenas para poder respirar pero ya me tomo un pequeño descanso n_nU no me mates! T-T o espera hasta que termine el fic y ya me cuelgas (mientras aprovecho para hacer tramites y me cambien el nombre jojo XD) igual tu estas en la school sabes lo que se siente no? bueno bueno, espero te guste el cap. sino ps hay me avisas T-T, cuidese mucho, te mando un abrazo._

_Bueno espero sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos, y subire el proximo cap el cual ya estoy empezando a escribir eso en cuanto vea que me van dejando reviews XD osea, 5 o mas reviews igual a proximo cap buena oferta no?_

_cuidense mucho, hasta la proxima..._


	16. Chapter 16 TORNEO

Disculpen la demora, ya tenia tiempo con el capitulo escrito pero una falla en mi lap hizo que se perdiera todo asi que tuve que volver a pensar y a escribir a marcha forzada, espero sea de su agrado.

...

**Capitulo 16: TORNEO.**

"Haruka, necesitamos que nos digas la verdad…"

"Yo no consumo esas cosas entrenador, puede hacerme otras pruebas de sangre si así lo desea" respondió Haruka seriamente.

"Es muy poco tiempo para obtener los resultados" respondió la doctora.

"Entonces creo que no hay mas, Haruka… lo siento pero no podrás participar en el torneo" dijo el entrenador.

"Pero… ¡no es justo, hay un error en esos resultados, yo no consumo nada de esas cosas, no las necesito!" dijo la rubia enfurecida.

"Lo… mmm bien, haremos lo siguiente, te realizaras esas pruebas nuevamente, claramente los resultados no podrán ayudarte en cuanto a la participación en el torneo dado que este se realiza mañana, pero el resultado de los mismos te ayudara a seguir o no dentro del equipo, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero Haruka?" dijo el entrenador mostrándose neutro.

"Si, entiendo" no podía creer que de la noche a la mañana le dijeran que no podía participar en el torneo y menos por un error en sus exámenes.

"Bien, si gustas puedes acompañarme para sacar las muestras…" decía la doctora.

"Si, vamos, cuanto antes obtenga esos resultados mejor" dijo Haruka.

"En serio lo siento Haruka" le dijo el entrenador cuando la rubia paso a su lado.

"No se preocupe entrenador, entiendo la posición en la que se encuentra, solo busca lo mejor para el colegio, y en cuanto a mi situación le demostrare que digo la verdad, con su permiso" sin voltear a verle tomo sus cosas y se retiro de la pista acompañada de la doctora y de las demás personas que le acompañaban.

…

"_Ella necesita de tu ayuda"_ nadaba sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie más que a sus pensamientos "_¿Qué significa eso? ¿Quién necesita mi ayuda?" _se cuestionaba una y otra ves sin obtener respuesta.

Se detuvo un momento aun inmersa en sus pensamientos, se encontraba sola, dado que al día siguiente se realizaría el torneo deportivo las albercas se encontraban vacías ya que los competidores dedicarían aquel día para descansar y presentarse en optimas condiciones

"No deberías esforzarte tanto… Michiru" dijo una delicada voz sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Amy, que sorpresa" saludo la chica "¿vienes a nadar un rato?" pregunto al verla con su traje de baño puesto.

"Ehmm sip, solo un poco jeje" dijo ruborizándose mientras ingresaba a la alberca.

"Me parece bien, sabes, aun me pregunto por que razón no formas parte del equipo de natación siendo tan buena nadadora" comento mientras observaba a la peli azul introducirse en el agua.

"Jajaja no… bueno, no soy tan buena como tu Michiru, nadie te iguala" dijo acercándose a Michiru.

"Eso no lo sabremos hasta probarlo, ¿vamos?" pregunto colocándose en posición para una competencia sorprendiendo a la chica.

"Eh… s si, vamos" respondió Amy colocándose.

"Bien… ¡Ahora!" exclamo Michiru dando inicio con la pequeña competencia.

Ambas nadaban muy rápido, ninguna quería perder frente a la otra...

"¡Vaya!" dijo Amy emocionada una vez que toco la pared.

"Parece que fue un empate" dijo Michiru sonriendo.

"¡Si!" respondió la peli azul.

"¿Entonces? ¿Ves que si eres capaz?... Espero verte pronto dentro del equipo de natación Amy" dijo Michiru dirigiéndose a la orilla de la alberca.

"Ehh claro jeje" dijo mientras veía a Michiru salir.

"¿Te quedaras mas tiempo o gustas acompañarme a tomar un café?" le pregunto Michiru mientras tomaba su toalla.

"Bueno yo…"

"¡¿Quién dijo café y pastel?" grito Serena entrando precipitadamente al lugar.

"¡Serena tonta deja de hacer eso, a ti nadie te a invitado a nada!" grito Rei dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

"Pero yo quiero café y pastel" dijo Serena llorando.

"Jajaja si gustan también pueden acompañarnos" dijo Michiru a las chicas.

"¡Siii… nosotras también ¿verdad Michiru?" dijo Mina quien acababa de llegar acompañada de Lita.

"Jajaja por supuesto Mina" respondió la chica.

"Chicas, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" pregunto Amy saliendo de la alberca.

"Pues vinimos a buscarte Amy, ¿Qué mas íbamos a hacer?" dijo Serena tomándola de los hombros.

"Así es… por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí Michiru? Deberías estar descansando para mañana" dijo Lita dirigiéndose a la chica.

"Si, solo vine a despejarme un poco" respondió la chica.

"Ahh ya veo…"

"Bueno, bueno dejen a Michiru en paz, ¿Qué no ven que sino se arrepentirá de invitarnos café y pastel?" dijo Serena sujetándose del brazo de Michiru.

"No te preocupes que para arrepentirse basta con invitarte a comer a ti sola" dijo Rei jalándole las mejillas provocando que se soltara del brazo de la peli verde.

"¡Uuyy ¿a que te refieres con eso Rei?" dijo la rubia imitando la acción de su amiga.

"¡Averígualo!... "

"¡Basta niñas deténganse!" dijo Lita intentando separarlas.

"¡Ella empezó!" dijeron al unísono.

"¡Ustedes dos nunca entienden, siempre tienen que estar peleando!... ¡Basta!" gritaba Mina tomando a Serena de la cintura para separarla de Rei.

"¡Ella es la que siempre me provoca!…" grito Rei siendo sujetada por Lita mientras intentaba alcanzar a Serena.

"¡Eso no es verdad Rei, tu eres la que siempre esta en contra mía!" grito Serena intentando zafarse de Mina.

"Bueno, ¿nos vamos?" dijo Michiru saliendo de los vestidores acompañada de Amy, ambas aprovecharon la discusión de Serena y Rei para secarse y cambiarse de ropas.

"Eh… si si, vamos" dijeron las chicas sonrojadas por la situación.

"¿Y que me dices Michiru? ¿Lista para mañana?" le pregunto Mina una vez afuera.

"Claro, ¿y tu?"

"Por su puesto, vamos a ganar, no es por nada pero nuestro equipo de vóleibol es el mejor" respondió la rubia.

"Me alegra que muestres esa confianza, ¿y tu Lita?" pregunto Michiru dirigiéndose a la chica.

"Yo… jajaja no se, espero que me vaya bien" dijo algo ruborizada.

"Vamos Lita, ¿Dónde esta esa confianza? Yo se que no habrá oponente que pueda vencer a la increíble Lita" dijo Serena lanzando golpes al aire.

"jajaja no digas eso Serena, hay competidores muy buenos".

"Eso es verdad, solo deben poner todo su empeño mañana chicas, Serena, Rei y yo estaremos apoyándolas" dijo Amy animándolas.

"Gracias Amy" respondieron las tres chicas al unísono.

….

"Bien, eso es todo, puedes retirarte, te avisare cuando los resultados estén listos" dijo la doctora.

"Bien… ¿puedo pedirle algo?" pregunto algo dudosa la rubia.

"Desde luego" respondió la doctora volteando a ver a la chica.

"Sobre los exámenes, no quiero que nadie mas sepa sobre esto" dijo viéndola directamente.

"Entiendo, no te preocupes, nadie mas lo sabrá, yo misma me encargare de llevar las pruebas y recoger los resultados personalmente si eso te hace sentir mas cómoda" respondió la doctora.

"Si… bueno gracias, con permiso" dijo la rubia saliendo de la enfermería.

Se encamino hacia la salida de la escuela, no tenia caso seguir ahí así que iría a buscar algo con que entretenerse y despejar su mente ya que sabia que no podía hacer mas que esperar a que los resultados del examen fueran entregados.

Deambulo un rato por las calles sin encontrar nada interesante, decidió que era mejor ir a su casa ya que estaba segura sus papas ya habían sido informados de la situación, estaba por regresar cuando algo cruzando la calle llamo su atención…

"Librería Aiko" sintió como si su estomago diera un vuelco solo con haber pronunciado aquellas palabras. _"¿Qué fue eso? siento que…"_ cruzo la calle directo a la librería, entro pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal "mmm solo una librería sin nada extraordinario, bueno tal vez debería aprovechar ya que estoy aquí" camino entre los pasillos buscando un libro que pudiera serle interesante.

Después de un rato encontró un libro que de inmediato le llamo la atención.

"La promesa del ángel…"

"Es un libro interesante, deberías leerlo" dijo una voz femenina a su espalda.

"Ahh… cla… claro, gracias" dijo viendo a aquella persona, una mujer de unos treinta años sino es que mayor, cabello castaño obscuro hasta los hombros, tez clara y de ojos color miel.

"Ehmm jeje muy bien, suerte con tu lectura, nos vemos" dijo la mujer retirándose.

Sentía que la conocía, no sabia de donde pero por alguna razón no podía apartar sus ojos de aquella mujer, la vio pasearse entre los pasillos tomar algunos libros y después salir de la librería.

"Ni si quiera pago" dijo en un susurro sin salir de su letargo.

"¿Ya escogiste algún libro que te interesara muchacho?" dijo una señora de unos cincuenta años acercándosele.

"¿Muchacho?... ahh si si, llevare este" dijo mostrando el libro que hacia un momento había tomado.

"Ohh buena elección, la señorita Aiko hizo bien en recomendártelo" dijo tomando el libro caminando en dirección al mostrador.

"¿Perdón?" cuestiono la rubia sin saber a lo que se refería.

"La señorita Aiko" dijo señalando un cuadro que se encontraba a su espalda, en ella se encontraba la fotografía de la misma mujer que le había recomendado el libro "es la dueña de la librería, sin duda alguna, una linda persona… una linda persona con una vida tormentosa y sin duda triste" decía la señora mientras colocaba el libro dentro de una bolsa.

"Ahh ya veo… _Aiko"._

"Y… ¿vas a pagar?" pregunto la mujer.

"Ahh si, perdón" dijo sacando el dinero entregándoselo a la señora, sin saber por qué razón, salió rápidamente del lugar caminando en la misma dirección en la que vio irse a aquella mujer.

"_Aiko"_ se detuvo de golpe, instintivamente volteo hacia su derecha encontrándose con un enorme edificio, centro su mirada en una de las ventanas del ultimo piso "_ahí es…"._

"Disculpe joven, ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?" le pregunto el portero del lugar.

"Si, ¿Aquí vive la señorita Aiko?" pregunto sin apartar sus ojos de aquella ventana _"¿Qué estoy haciendo? Esto es una locura… pero siento que debo"_ pensó.

….

"Chicas ya me canse" dijo Serena intentando seguir el ritmo de las demás.

"Vamos Serena, ya falta poco para llegar, solo piensa en todos esos ricos pasteles" le dijo Lita intentando animarla a seguir.

"¡Si pasteles!" salto emocionada adelantándose ahora al grupo.

"Esta niña no piensa en otra cosa, me pregunto cuando madurara" dijo Rei haciendo una mueca de enojo.

"Jajaja calma Rei… ahh miren, ¿no es Haruka?" pregunto Amy señalando a alguien al otro lado de la acera.

"Si si es ¡Hey Haruka por aquí!" grito Mina intentando llamar su atención sin lograrlo "Mmm parece que no nos escucha… bien, ¡vamos!" dijo cruzando la calle seguida de las demás.

…

"¿La señorita Aiko? Si aquí vive, ¿gusta que lo anuncie con ella?".

"No, no hace falta, gracias" respondió sin dejar de ver aquella ventana.

"¡Hey Haruka! ¡¿Qué no nos escuchas?" escucho la voz de Mina llamándole a lo lejos.

Cerro por un momento los ojos, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle horrores sintiéndose mareada, al abrirlos podía verse que el brillo de ellos se había esfumado y su mirada parecía algo perdida.

"_Esas niñas, que fastidio" _dijo aquella extraña voz, sin voltear a verlas camino en otra dirección logrando perderse de vista rápidamente.

"Mmm que extraño, hace unos momentos estaba aquí" dijo Mina buscándola por todos lados.

"Mmm… Haruka" susurro Michiru.

"Bueno ni hablar, andando chicas" dijo Lita comenzando a caminar.

…

"_Por fin, nos volveremos a ver… mi amada Aiko"_ dijo aquella voz dentro de Haruka mientras salía de atrás de unos arbustos _"eh esperado… tanto por este momento"._

Dio media vuelta retirándose del lugar, en su rostro se podía ver dibujada una sonrisa, una sonrisa que claramente no era de la rubia.

…

En cuanto vio la oportunidad logro escaparse de las chicas para irse a su casa, no es que le desagradaran, al contrario, disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, sin embargo prefería estar sola en aquellos momentos, quería tiempo para poder averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre aquel mensaje: _ella necesita de tu ayuda._

"No entiendo, ¿a que se refiere?" dijo cruzándose de brazos viendo por la ventana de su habitación "si tuviera, solo una pista mas que me ayude a entender" dijo mientras se retiraba de la ventana y caminaba hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

De la nada sintió un frio inmenso que le helo la sangre seguido de una fuerte corriente que abrió de golpe la ventana, corrió rápidamente a cerrarla cuando sintió que algo se caía de su mesa de noche estrellándose contra el suelo, tomo aquel objeto en sus manos dándole vuelta, se trataba de una fotografía donde aparecía ella acompañada de su rubia amiga.

"Haruka" susurro apartando con sus dedos algunos pedazos de vidrio "ahhhh" se quejo al sentir como uno de los pedazos se le encajaba llevándose rápidamente el dedo a los labios y cerrando pos instinto sus ojos.

"_Ella necesita tu ayuda" _esa frase le vino directo a la cabeza logrando que abriera los ojos y enfocara su atención en la foto, vio como su sangre cubría la parte donde la rubia aparecía lo que alarmo a la chica.

"No, no puede ser" dijo con una voz temblorosa.

…

"Me duele la cabeza" se quejo mientras se dejaba caer en su enorme cama.

"Haruka, ¿podemos hablar contigo?" pregunto su madre ingresando a la habitación acompañada de su esposo.

"Aquí vamos" susurro para que no la escucharan "ya se de que se trata, solo quiero que sepan, que esos resultados son erróneos, ustedes saben que no necesito nada de esa porquería".

"Lo sabemos hija, eso no tienes ni por que decírnoslo, hablamos con tu entrenador y nos comento que accediste a realizarte otros exámenes, sin embargo no lograran estar a tiempo para mañana y por ende no podrás participar en el torneo…"

"Lo se papá, no tienes por que repetírmelo" le interrumpió la rubia.

"Bueno hija, lamentamos que haya pasado esto, pero ya tendrás otros torneos y podrás participar…" le decía su madre con entusiasmo sin saber que solo hacían enojar mas a la rubia.

"¡Basta!... por favor, les arezco su apoyo y el que crean en mi y en mi palabra significa mucho para mi en serio, mamá papá, se los agradezco mucho, pero ustedes no entienden como me siento… yo… si no les molesta quisiera estar sola un momento" dijo acostándose nuevamente en su cama dándoles la espalda.

"Hija…" dijo su madre acercándose a ella pero fue interrumpida por su esposo que colocando una mano sobre su hombro le indico que no siguiera.

Una vez que escucho la puerta cerrarse dejo salir todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones.

"Chiba… me las pagaras" dijo apretando las almohadas con sus manos, sus ojos se mostraban diferentes, sin luz y con una mezcla de ira impregnada.

…

Por fin, el día del tan esperando torneo había llegado, los competidores comenzaban a llegar, se podía ver a los equipos de otras escuelas caminar en grupo hacia donde se llevaría acabo la inauguración.

"Vaya pero miren cuantos chicos guapos" decía una emocionada Mina.

"Ay si, no lo puedo creer, uno de ellos tiene que ser mío" decía Serena igualmente emocionada.

"Chicas por favor, no hagan eso, recuerden que tienen que guardar la compostura" dijo una seria Amy.

"Ohh miren ahí viene Michiru, ¡hey Michiru acá estamos!" dijo Lita haciéndole señas a Michiru para que se acercara.

"Hola chicas ¿Qué tal?" saludo una vez que llego a su lado.

"Vaya Michiru, te ves fabulosa aun portando el uniforme deportivo de la escuela" dijo Rei emocionada.

"Si, eso es verdad" confirmo Lita lo dicho por Rei.

"Gracias chicas".

"Hey Rei, ¿a mi por que no me dijiste que me veía fabulosa con mi uniforme deportivo?" dijo Mina con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Ahmm bueno es que… jejeje" comenzó a reír nerviosamente al no saber que responderle a la rubia "Vamos Mina tienes que aceptar que Michiru se ve estupenda".

"Claro eso siempre, pero yo quiero saber como se me ve a mi".

"Ahmm bueno tu…"

"¡Ahhh no lo puedo creer, miren esos chicos tan guapos!" grito Serena emocionada señalando hacia un pequeño grupo que acababan de llegar.

"¡Que guapos!" dijo Mina emocionada aunándose a Serena.

"Vaya estas niñas nunca cambian" dijo Amy negando con la cabeza.

"Jaja tienes razón, bueno, creo que ya es hora, ¿vamos Michiru?" dijo Lita dirigiéndose hacia Michiru quien hasta esos momentos se había mantenido algo apartada.

"Si, adelante" dijo tomando sus cosas.

"Vamos Mina, ya es hora" tomo su maleta y a la chica por la muñeca para jalarla.

"Bueno chicas, nosotras estaremos apoyándolas, suerte" dijo Amy sonriendo.

"Gracias" dijeron las tres chicas, comenzando a caminar en dirección a su grupo.

"Por cierto, no he visto a Haruka por ningún lado, espero no se le haya hecho tarde" dijo Mina buscando a la rubia entre el grupo.

"Tienes razón, ¿tu no sabes nada Michiru?".

"No, lo siento, estoy igual que ustedes" respondió la chica _"Haruka ¿Dónde estas?"._

"Damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos al torneo deportivo estudiantil numero veinticinco del cual en esta ocasión orgullosamente el Instituto Mugen es cede…".

"_¿Haruka, donde te metiste?"_ la buscaba entre todo el grupo con la mirada pero no podía verla por ningún lado algo que preocupo a la chica.

"No te preocupes, no debe tardar" le susurro Lita para tranquilizarla.

"Ehh, claro" dijo regresando su atención al frente.

"… sin mas que añadir, ¡doy por inaugurado el Torneo deportivo numero veinticinco!" termino de decir el rector recibiendo el aplauso de todos los presentes siendo mayor el entusiasmo por parte del equipo representativo del colegio mugen.

"Bueno el programa se llevara a cabo de la siguiente manera" comenzó a decir un señor de unos cuarenta años por el micrófono "Karate y futbol se llevaran a cabo de las nueve a las doce horas, voleibol y tenis de las doce a las quince horas, natación y baseball de las quince a las dieciocho horas, y por ultimo atletismo y lucha romana se llevaran a cabo de las dieciocho a las veintiún horas, culminando con esto las competencias para posteriormente pasar al festejo donde esperamos contar con todos" dicho esto todos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia donde se llevarían acabo las primeras competencias.

"Bueno chicas, yo me adelanto, tengo que ir a prepararme" dijo Lita a Michiru y a Mina.

"Claro, suerte Lita estaremos apoyándote" le dijo Mina.

"Así es, suerte Lita" dijo Michiru dirigiéndose hacia las gradas acompañada de Mina.

"Gracias" dijo la chica alejándose para reunirse con sus compañeros y su entrenador.

"Hey chicas, chicas" escucharon a sus espaldas, voltearon encontrándose con Amy, Serena y Rei tras ellas.

"¿No han visto a mi prima?" pregunto Serena algo preocupada.

"No, nosotras también la estamos buscando pero no la hemos visto por ningún lado" respondió Michiru igualmente preocupada.

"Bueno, no hay que alarmarnos chicas, ya llegara" dijo Amy intentando tranquilizarlas.

Pasaban las horas y así las competencias y como era de esperarse tanto Lita como el equipo de voleibol dirigido por Mina lograron conseguir las medallas de oro, por otro lado, seguía sin haber rastro alguno de Haruka pronto dieron las dieciocho horas y era turno del equipo de natación por lo tanto, turno de Michiru.

"_Haruka no llegaste" _pensó la peli verde al buscarla en las gradas y no encontrarla.

"Bien Michiru, este es tu momento, vas a hacerlo bien" le dijo su entrenadora acompañándola hasta su lugar de salida.

"Gracias".

"Competidoras a sus posiciones" se escucho decir por el altavoz "listas" seguido de un disparo que indicaba el inicio.

"Sin duda alguna… el agua es tu elemento" dijo Haruka quien permanecía escondida para evitar que alguien conocido la viera.

Pronto se escucho una ovación, y en el altavoz se escucho decir que la ganadora había sido la representante del colegio Mugen.

"_No era para menos" _dijo en sus pensamientos mientras veía a la chica salir de la alberca.

"Felicidades Michiru… sin duda alguna eres la mejor…" le decían sus compañeras pero ella no prestaba atención, por un momento le pareció ver la figura de Haruka pero cuando quiso confirmarlo simplemente ya no estaba.

"_Se que estas aquí Haruka, puedo sentirlo pero ¿Por qué te escondes?" _Se decía la chica quien permanecía con la mirada clavada en aquel lugar donde estaba segura había visto a la rubia.

"¿Michiru, estas bien?" le pregunto su entrenadora colocando una mano en su hombro.

"Ahh, si si" dijo la chica tomando la toalla que le ofrecía.

"¿Estas segura?".

"Si, claro, no se preocupe".

"Bueno, vamos, tienes que descansar para la siguiente ronda" le dijo guiándola hasta la banca del equipo.

Como era de esperarse paso fácilmente a las finales, camino hasta colocarse en el lugar de salida, volteo por instinto hacia aquel rincón donde estaba segura había visto a la rubia esperando verla ahí, sin embargo no había nadie.

"Competidoras a sus posiciones… Listas" se hizo sonar la pistola.

"Michiru…" dio un suspiro saliendo del lugar sin ser vista, camino hasta la salida, subió al auto que le tomo 'prestado' a su papa y se fue, iría a confirmar sus sospechas, frunció el ceño acelerando cada vez mas.

"Definitivamente esto no se puede quedar así, se que fuiste tu el causante de esto Darien Chiba… y me las pagaras, hoy mismo, me encargare de que pagues por lo que hiciste" dijo en voz alta apretando el volante dirigiéndose hacia donde sabia podía encontrarlo.

Cerro sus ojos sintiéndose mareada, cuando los abrió pudo verse que su brillo característico había desaparecido nuevamente _"¡Jajajaja vamos a divertirnos!"_…


	17. Chapter 17 EN LA OBSCURIDAD

Hola que tal? uy uy tanto tiempo jeje no tengo perdon lo se, pero el trabajo, la escuela, la inspiraciòn puesss todo eso a afectado ultimamente, sorry por la tardanza.

No entretengo mucho, espero que el guste este cap. lo empece hoy, entonces es un trabajo de un dìa jeje, saludos.

N.A. las letras _cursivas _son los pensamientos del "ente" que posee a Haruka y en algunas partes habla usandola a ella va? es para distinguir cuando habla èl usando a la rubia o cuando es ella la que habla. cuando se trata de otras personas son sus pensamientos. por si las dudas que haya alguna confusion... aunque espero no hablerlos confundido mas con esto O.o si fue asi, ignoren esta nota jeje.

EN LA OBSCURIDAD

"_Definitivamente esto no se puede quedar así, se que fuiste tu el causante de esto Darien Chiba… y me las pagaras, hoy mismo, me encargare de que pagues por lo que hiciste" dijo en voz alta apretando el volante dirigiéndose hacia donde sabia podía encontrarlo._

_Cerro sus ojos sintiéndose mareada, cuando los abrió pudo verse que su brillo característico había desaparecido nuevamente "¡Jajajaja vamos a divertirnos!"…_

"¡wooow Michiru felicidades definitivamente eres la mejor!" dijo Mina abrazándola.

"Es verdad pudiste vencerlas a todas fácilmente" dijo Lita dándole una palmada en la espalda.

"Gracias chicas" dijo Michiru sin ánimos.

"¿Qué pasa Michiru? ¿No estas feliz?" le pregunto Serena al darse cuenta de su estado.

"No te preocupes, no pasa nada, solo… estoy algo cansada, es todo" dijo forzando una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Chicas les parece si nos vamos? Ya es turno del equipo de atletismo, Haruka debe de estar ya ahí" dijo Amy viendo su reloj.

"Si, vamos" dijeron todas al unisonó dirigiéndose hacia las pistas.

"¿Ya escuchaste? parece ser que una de las competidoras fue descalificada" decía una joven a su acompañante al momento que pasaban por un lado de las chicas.

"Si escuche algo, parece ser que es de esta misma institución ¿no es así?" dijo la otra chica llamando la atención del grupo.

"Parece ser que si" dijo la otra mientras doblaban por una esquina.

"¿Escucharon eso?" pregunto Rei al momento que se detenía.

"Si, ¿a que se habrán referido con que la competidora del Mugen fue descalificada?" dijo Amy volteando a ver a sus amigas.

"¿Será a caso?" dijo Michiru.

"¿Qué Michiru?" le pregunto Lita.

"Vamos" dijo la chica comenzando a correr hacia la pista de atletismo.

Una vez que llego comenzó a buscar a la rubia, como pudo se acerco hasta el entrenador del equipo.

"Disculpe entrenador ¿me podría decir donde se encuentra Haruka?"

"¿Haruka dices? Ella no esta aquí, fue descalificada por que los exámenes que le realizaron dieron positivo" respondió el entrenador.

"¿pero como es posible? Haruka es incapaz de eso" dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido.

"No eres la única que cree eso hija".

"¿Cómo? Entonces usted…"

"Si" dijo el entrenador interrumpiendo a la chica "yo al igual que tu estoy convencido de que Tenoh es incapaz de consumir cualquier cosa con tal de aumentar su rendimiento, es por eso que ya estamos trabajando para demostrar que esos resultados fueron alterados, sin embargo, no pudimos hacer nada para que ella pudiera estar presente este día".

"No puede ser" dijo la chica llevándose una mano al rostro.

"Pero bueno, ya habrá otra oportunidad para ella, con tu permiso" dijo retirándose.

"Michiru…. Michiru… ¿Qué paso Michiru? ¿El entrenador te dijo algo?" le pregunto Mina una vez que pudieron llegar hasta donde se encontraba la chica.

"Dijo… que Haruka fue descalificada por que sus resultados dieron positivo".

"¡¿Qué?" gritaron las chicas.

…

El sol comenzaba a desaparecer en las lejanías, la gente pasaba a su lado sin prestarle mayor atención, cada quien en su mundo, cada quien en sus asuntos.

"_Hora de divertirnos" _decía la chica sonriendo al momento que ingresaba al enorme edificio departamental.

"_Aquí es" _dijo esa voz en su cabeza haciendo que la rubia detuviera su paso y se colocara frente a una puerta blanca.

"¿Él esta aquí?" pregunto al momento que acercaba su mano al picaporte _"eso no debe preocuparte ¿o si?" _dijo aquella voz al momento que la puerta se abría antes de que la rubia pudiera tocarla.

"En lo absoluto" dijo ingresando al lugar.

Las luces se encontraban apagadas en su totalidad, signo de que el dueño no se encontraba en casa.

Pudo escuchar un pequeño ruido proveniente de uno de los sillones, se acerco lentamente por un lado solo para ver como un pequeño gato salía corriendo despavorido de su escondite.

"mmm…".

…

"Maldición" dijo Darien recogiendo las cosas que se le habían caído al piso "no vuelvo a comprar tanta porquería" dijo cerrando la cajuela de su carro.

Camino hasta su departamento, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sacar sus llaves y para que las cosas que cargaba no se vinieran abajo. Dentro del departamento la rubia pudo escuchar un ruido en la puerta principal, justo a escasos metros de donde ella se encontraba parada.

"Genial" dijo Darien una vez que logro abrir la puerta para poder entrar "moyo, ven moyo traje tu comida favorita, mmm que raro, siempre sale a recibirme" dijo intentando encender la luz sin lograrlo "pero que demonios, maldición esto debe ser una broma" dijo parándose justo donde hace unos instantes se encontraba la rubia.

Dejo las cosas en la cocina intentando encender las luces de la misma dándose cuenta que tampoco encendían.

"Definitivamente debe ser una broma" dijo caminando hacia su alcoba en busca de una linterna, antes de entrar vio a su gato salir corriendo del lugar haciendo que el chico trastabillara con el "maldición, ¡moyo! mmm ¿qué le sucede?" dijo al ver que el gato se escondía tras de uno de los sillones "gato loco" dijo entrando a la habitación.

Camino hasta su mesa de noche abriendo uno de los cajones, movió unas cuantas cosas y por fin encontró su linterna.

"Perfecto" dijo tomándola al momento que daba vuelta "¡Ahh!" grito al ver a alguien frente a él, por instinto retrocedió pero tropezó con su mesa de noche cayendo al suelo.

"_Hola Darien, bienvenido a casa" _dijo aquella voz usando la de Haruka para hacerse oír.

"¿Quién… ¿Quién demonios eres?" dijo el chico sin poder reconocer a aquella persona que tenia enfrente debido al miedo y a la obscuridad del sitio.

"_Ohh vamos, tu me conoces bien"_ dijo acercándose a él.

"¡No... no te acerques maldito!" dijo apretando la linterna, sin pensarlo la encendió iluminando el rostro sonriente de la rubia lo cual desconcertó al chico.

"¡¿Tenoh? ¿Qué demonios haces en mi departamento? ¿Cómo entraste?" grito molesto el chico levantándose del piso.

"_Cálmate Chiba… solo vine… a saludar a un amigo" _respondió la rubia sonriendo.

"¿A saludar a un amigo? Por favor Tenoh, no me hagas reír, vete de mi casa antes de que llame a la policía" dijo el chico tomando el teléfono solo para percatarse de que la línea había sido cortada.

"_Ahh si claro, llámala adelante jajajaja"_ se burlo la rubia al ver el miedo en los ojos del chico.

"¿Qué pretendes Tenoh?" pregunto el moreno colgando el teléfono.

"_Nada, ya te lo dije, solo vine a saludar a un amigo" _dijo acercándose mas al chico.

"Jajaja bien Tenoh… ¡tu te lo buscaste!" grito abalanzándose hacia la chica….

...

Se encontraba durmiendo en su cama cuando un molesto rayo de luz le dio directo en el rostro invitándola a despertar, frunció el ceño abriendo lentamente los ojos.

"Que fastidio" dijo sentándose "y para colmo me duele la cabeza" dijo cerrando los ojos.

Como si se tratara de una ráfaga a su cabeza comenzaron a llegar una ola de imágenes, y en todas aparecía la misma señora que había visto hace unos días en la librería.

"_Aiko" _dijo abriendo los ojos nuevamente, sin prestar mas atención al molesto dolor de cabeza se levanto de la cama dispuesta a arreglarse para salir a la calle.

"¿Vas a salir Haruka?" pregunto Lucy al verla bajar por las escaleras.

"Si, no me esperen para comer" dijo saliendo de la casa.

Como pudo se las arreglo para tomar nuevamente uno de los carros de su padre, para después salir del lugar sin que nadie la detuviera.

"Ahhh maldito trafico" dijo al ver que los carros no se movían, vio que había un buen lugar para estacionar el carro "si, mejor lo dejo aquí, avanzare mas rápido si camino".

Aparco el carro y se dirigió hacia su destino, estaba por doblar en una esquina cuando un sujeto tropezó con ella, debido a su estatura y a su condición la rubia ni siquiera se inmuto por el golpe en cambio el señor un poco mas bajo que ella dio a parar directo al suelo.

"¿No puedes tener mas cuidado niño?" dijo el señor sobando su cabeza.

"¿Me hablas a mi?" dijo la rubia enfrentándolo.

"Pues que… "detuvo sus palabras al voltear a verla.

"¿Qué? ¿Te sucede algo?" pregunto la rubia al ver que el hombre detuvo la discusión.

"No, no, estoy bien, disculpa mi falta de respeto y el choque… iba algo distraído" se levanto del piso sin dejar de ver a la rubia, parecía que sus ojos estaban por salir de su orbita.

"Bien, no hay problema" dijo la rubia algo desconcertada por la forma en como ese sujeto había cambiado su postura agresiva y sobretodo por como la veía.

"Ok jeje mmm disculpa, ¿como te llamas hijo?" pregunto el hombre.

"¿Para que quiere saber?" pregunto aun mas desconcertada.

"Solo curiosidad, te me haces conocido, pero no se de donde" respondió sonriendo.

"Ahh me llamo Tenoh, Haruka Tenoh" dijo la chica.

"Mmm ¿Tenoh? ¿De los famosos Tenoh?".

"Ehh si, algo así, bueno con su permiso, me voy" dijo la chica dando la vuelta dejando al hombre ahí parado.

"Haruka Tenoh" saco su celular, marco un número y espero a que le contestaran.

"Diga" respondió la persona.

"Hola, quería saber como estabas de trabajo últimamente…" dijo el hombre comenzando a caminar.

….

"Por fin" dijo una vez que llego al edificio.

"Es usted otra vez joven, viene a ver a la señorita Aiko si no me equivoco" le dijo el portero sonriendo.

"Ehh si, a eso vengo" respondió la rubia viendo al hombre.

"Ya veo, pero parece ser que tiene mala suerte joven, la señorita Aiko salió hace unos instantes y no creo regrese pronto".

"¿Y no sabe a donde fue?" pregunto la rubia.

"No joven, no lo se".

"Bueno, gracias" dijo la rubia alejándose del edificio.

"_Maldición sino hubiera sido por ese sujeto probablemente la hubiera alcanzado"_ se dijo molesta.

Cruzo la calle y empezó a caminar sin rumbo, solo se dejaba llevar por sus pasos sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie, se detuvo y como un impulso dirigió su mirada hacia su izquierda.

"La librería" su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, y sin saber por que se sintió nerviosa, se coloco de frente al cristal viendo su reflejo, corrió su atención a otro reflejo, del otro lado de la calle una persona estaba por cruzar la avenida. Volteo y pudo ver como un carro se acercaba a toda velocidad sin desacelerar en lo mas mínimo, vio de nuevo a aquella persona y parecía no prestar atención al automóvil que se acercaba a ella, sin perder tiempo la rubia corrió en dirección a la persona lanzándose sobre ella para impedir el impacto del auto cayendo ambos cuerpos al piso.

"Dios, ¿Qué paso?" dijo la persona llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza.

"Por poco y ese carro te atropella" dijo la rubia que se encontraba aun tendida en el piso dado que la persona que salvo se encontraba encima de ella.

"¿Carro? Tu…" dijo volteando a ver a la rubia.

"Jeje no me molesta estar así pero el suelo no es precisamente cómodo y menos frente a tantas personas" respondió la rubia.

"Ahh yo… lo lamento, en serio" dijo la mujer levantándose.

"No te preocupes" respondió la rubia igual poniéndose de pie.

"Espera un momento ¿Tu me salvaste?" pregunto desconcertada no sabia si por la caída o por lo rápido que había pasado todo.

"Se podría decir" dijo sonriéndole.

"tu rostro me es familiar… ya, tu eres el chico que vino a la librería hace unos días ¿no es así?".

"Si, la misma" respondió la rubia.

"¿La misma?" pregunto la mujer "Ahh ya veo" dijo pasando su mirada por el cuerpo de Haruka percatándose de que se trataba de una chica y no de un chico "jaja pero quien lo diría, que nos volveríamos a encontrar y de esta manera".

"Para mi no importa de que manera sea, me conformaba solo con volverte a ver" dijo la rubia sin saber por que esas palabras habían salido de su boca.

"¿Perdón? Jeje bueno creo que te pegaste en la cabeza" dijo nerviosa la mujer.

"No jeje disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien… Aiko?" pregunto la rubia cambiando de tema.

"¿Sabes mi nombre?".

"Ahh si, me lo dijo la señora que atiende tu librería" respondió la rubia señalando la librería.

"Entiendo…".

"¿Segura te encuentras bien?" repitió la pregunta.

"Si, descuida estoy bien" respondió Aiko.

"Bueno, me alegra, entonces con su permiso señorita" dijo comenzando a caminar creyó que lo mejor para poder acercarse a ella era hacerlo de ese modo, casualmente, y así poder ganarse su confianza.

"Disculpa" dijo Aiko llamándola "me gustaría saber el nombre de mi salvadora" dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

"Haruka Tenoh, hasta luego" dijo devolviendo la sonrisa siguiendo su camino.

"Hasta luego" se despidió en un susurro.

….

"Casa de la familia Tenoh" respondio Lucy al teléfono "Ahh señorita Michiru…. no, lo siento la señorita Haruka no se encuentra en este momento ¿gusta dejarle recado?... Bueno, si, que tenga buen día, hasta luego" dijo colgando.

"¿Haruka donde te metiste?" dijo Michiru dejando el teléfono a un lado, se dejo caer en su cama pensando en donde podría encontrarse su amiga cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, vio que en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de la rubia por lo que se apresuro a contestar.

"¿Haruka que paso? ¿Dónde estas?" dijo una desesperada Michiru.

"jajaja cálmate, ni mi madre se pone así, tengo hambre, te invito a comer, ¿Dónde estas?" pregunto la rubia subiendo al auto para ir a donde se encontrara su amiga.

"Tu nunca cambias, estoy en casa…".

"Ok, en quince minutos estoy ahí" dijo cortando la llamada antes de que su amiga pusiera alguna objeción.

"Nunca va a cambiar" dijo la chica viendo su celular.

Como lo prometió a los quince minutos la rubia ya se encontraba fuera de la mansión esperando a la chica.

"Corre, corre que si mis papas están en casa me van a ver con el carro" le dijo la rubia al verla salir.

"¿Cómo?... ¡¿Volviste a tomar el auto de tu padre sin pedirlo prestado?" le regaño Michiru.

"Ohh no hagas tanto drama, solo es un carro y en mis manos sabes que no le pasara nada" se excuso la rubia abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que su amiga ingresara "además…" cerrando la puerta una vez que la chica estuvo arriba "… si me descubren tu serias mi cómplice dado que ya estas arriba" dijo riendo ante la mirada incrédula de la chica.

"¡¿Qué? ¡Ni se te ocurra Tenoh!" grito la chica al momento que la rubia encendía el auto y aceleraba por si es que la chica intentaba huir.

"Vamos Michiru, cálmate, papá nunca se dará cuenta" dijo la rubia mientras manejaba.

"Si claro, oye quería hablar contigo sobre…"

"¿Y a donde quieres ir?" le interrumpió la rubia al darse cuenta de a que punto quería llegar su amiga.

"No se, a donde quieras" respondió Michiru dirigiendo su atención a la ventana, si su amiga no quería hablar sobre el tema por ella estaba bien.

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurant, estaciono el auto y bajo para poder ayudar a su amiga.

"Aquí estaremos bien, es un lugar muy tranquilo" dijo tomándola de la mano cosa que provoco el sonrojo en Michiru.

"Ok, confió en ti" dijo Michiru correspondiendo a la mano que tomaba la suya.

"Es mentira" dijo la rubia después de un rato de haber permanecido en silencio.

"¿El que?" pregunto la chica apartando la mirada de la carta.

"Lo que sea que hayas escuchado sobre los resultados y de por que no participe ayer, es mentira" dijo volteando a verla fijamente.

"No te preocupes, eso ya lo se, no por nada te conozco desde hace muchos años" dijo la chica dejando la carta a un lado colocando su mano sobre la de la rubia.

"Gracias" dijo Haruka sonriéndole.

….

"Ayy ¿Por qué tenia que ser lunes? No quería venir a la escuela" dijo Serena caminando por uno de los pasillos de la institución acompañada de sus amigas.

"No seas llorona Serena, además están cerca las vacaciones y podrás descansar todo lo que quieras" dijo Lita para darle ánimos.

"Pero para eso aun falta un mes" dijo Mina que se encontraba en el mismo estado que Serena.

"Vamos chicas no sean pesimistas, arriba esos ánimos" dijo Rei.

"No queremos" dijeron ambas rubias con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Por cierto chicas, ¿ustedes creen que hoy venga Haruka a la escuela? Digo, después de lo que paso…"

"¿Qué dices Amy? ¿Por qué no vendría a la escuela?" pregunto Haruka sorprendiendo a sus amigas.

"¡Haruka!" dijeron todas.

"Hola chicas ¿y por que no vendría a la escuela Amy? Si yo no soy como mi prima y Mina que hacen hasta lo imposible para no venir los lunes a la escuela".

"¿Ehh? Ahh este jejeje yo, no, solo decía, hablaba de otra Haruka" dijo una nerviosa Amy.

"Si, si, así es, otra Haruka" dijeron todas las chicas igual de nerviosas.

"Mmm si claro" dijo la rubia sin creerles.

"Hola chicas, buenos días" saludo Michiru llegando hasta donde se encontraba el grupo.

"Hola Michiru, buenos días" saludaron todas sintiéndose salvadas.

"¿Y que a mi no me vas a saludar?" pregunto la rubia cruzándose de brazos y sintiéndose ofendida.

"Pero si ya te salude, dije Hola chicas, que no me hayas escuchado no es mi culpa" dijo Michiru.

"No, pero a mi tienes que saludarme de forma especial" dijo la rubia cerrando los ojos en la misma postura.

"¿especial?".

"Si, especial…" cayo al sentir un beso en la mejilla, abriendo de golpe los ojos vio como su amiga se separaba de su lado después de haber depositado aquel beso.

"Jaja buenos días Haruka… bien, nos vemos luego chicas, Haruka y yo vamos retrasadas para la primera clase, Haruka ¿nos vamos?" pregunto dirigiéndose a su rubia amiga que aun seguía en shock.

"Si, si, vamos" dijo aun con los ojos abiertos como platos, siguiendo a su amiga.

"Esas dos son todo un caso" dijo Mina una vez que las perdieron de vista.

"Es verdad" dijeron todas sin apartar la vista de donde hace unos instantes estaban ambas chicas.

El día y la semana transcurrieron rápidamente y sin mayor novedad mas que la de, ¿Dónde se encontraba Darien Chiba? Era una pregunta que todo mundo se hacia, era viernes y el chico no se había presentado a la escuela en toda la semana, no era que se le extrañara ni mucho menos, sino que al ser uno de los mejores estudiantes y ser el típico chico que no faltaba mas de un día, era lógico que después de una semana de no asistir a la escuela todos se preguntaran en donde se había metido. Sus amistades habían intentado de una y mil formas dar con el chico sin mayor éxito, habían llamado a su departamento, a su celular y ninguna llamada había sido contestada, incluso algunos fueron a buscarlo pero la puerta nunca se abrió.

"Es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado" dijo Michiru después de enterarse de la desaparición del muchacho y claro, después de no haberse visto molestada por él en días.

"Mejor si así fue, es un tipo odioso" dijo Mina con enojo.

"Tampoco es que me agrade, pero de eso a esperar que algo malo le haya pasado, pues, tampoco" dijo Lita con sinceridad.

"Tienes razón Lita" dijo Amy.

"Bueno, me voy, nos vemos chicas" dijo Haruka levantándose de su lugar.

"¿A dónde vas? No has terminado tu comida" dijo al ver su charola aun con algunas cosas.

"No tengo mucha hambre, nos vemos" dijo para después retirarse ante la mirada desconcertada de las chicas.

Apenas llego la hora de salida, la rubia se retiro sin despedirse de nadie, ni si quiera de Michiru, se apresuro a llegar a casa, cambio sus ropas y volvió a salir, caminaba esperando a que el sol se ocultara, iba por una calle poco transitada deteniéndose justo al lado de un callejón, ingreso en el a medida que el brillo en sus ojos volvía a desaparecer.

"_¿Sabes que comienzas a darme muchos problemas?" _dijo aquella voz usando la de la rubia.

Camino hasta estar cerca de un hombre que buscaba algo de entre la basura, el cual no prestaba atención a lo que le acababan de decir.

"_Debí deshacerme de ti en cuanto pude" _dijo la voz, camino hasta aquel hombre tomándolo por detrás de su sucia camisa, lo jalo para separarlo de la basura _"Todos te están buscando sabes, pero nadie mas que yo sabe lo que paso contigo" _dijo mientras veía aquella mirada perdida y llena de miedo.

"_Darien Chiba… me das lastima" _dijo soltando el agarre dejando que el chico volviera a su búsqueda _"Lo que estas buscando, no lo encontraras ahí y sabes por qué…" _se acerco nuevamente al chico hasta quedar cerca de su oído "_por que yo lo tengo"_ le susurro, dio media vuelta saliendo del obscuro callejón dejando al chico solo.

Bueno espero haya sido de su agrado sino igual aganmelo saber, espero sus comentarios buenos o malos.

Hasta la proxima.


	18. Chapter 18 SOSPECHAS

Buenas! si, aunque no se crea, soy yo de nuevo, y solo a una semanita de haber subido el cap pasado, lo que es el poder de la inspiraciòn, de hecho este cap lo hice el mismo dia que subi el anterior, solo que tuve mucho trabajo durante la semana y hasta hoy me libero un poquito para subirlo.

Ya por ultimo y para no aburrilos, este capitulo se lo dedico a una personita muy especial que conoci hace poco y que me enseño que no se necesita estar completo para lograr lo que queremos.

Disfruten la lectura.

...

**SOSPECHAS.**

"Llegue" anuncio la rubia entrando a su casa después de un agotador día de escuela, camino hacia sala encontrando ahí a su madre conversando con otra persona, una mujer de no mas de veinticinco años, tez blanca como la nieve, cabello negro y ojos grises a su parecer muy profundos.

"Hola hija ¿Qué tal la escuela?" pregunto la señora Tenoh poniéndose de pie.

"Aburrida como siempre, voy a bañarme" dijo pasando de largo.

"Espera hija" llamo la señora a la rubia.

"¿Qué?" pregunto regresando sobre sus pasos.

"Quería presentarte a la señorita Etsuko ella estará trabajando de ahora en adelante aquí" dijo señalando a la mujer que le acompañaba la cual se puso de pie para saludar a la rubia.

"Mucho gusto señorita Tenoh, será un placer servirle" dijo haciendo una reverencia a la chica.

"Ahh ya, pues bienvenida y por cierto, solo dime Haruka, no me gustan los formalismos, ahora si, me voy" dijo retirándose.

"Discúlpala, ella es así, ya te acostumbraras, ahora siéntete como en tu casa, Lucy se encargara de ayudarte en lo que necesites" dijo la madre sonriente mientras dirigía a la mujer hasta la cocina donde se encontraba Lucy preparando la cena.

"Si, gracias por la oportunidad señora Tenoh" dijo haciendo una nueva reverencia cosa que causo gracia para la señora y para Lucy que veía todo desde el otro lado de la cocina.

"No tienes por que darlas, Lucy te la encargo enséñale todo lo que hay que saber".

"Si señora" respondió la chica.

…..

Salió de bañarse y se acostó en su cama cerrando los ojos, esperaría así hasta que el sueño le venciera dado que no tenia ánimos para nada mas, sin embargo cuando estaba apunto de dormirse escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

"Que fastidio, adelante" dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama para ver de quien se trataba.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a aquella mujer que su mamá acababa de contratar.

"Señorita Haruka, le traje su cena" dijo entrando con una charola con comida.

"¿Qué Lucy no se encargo de decirte que no me gusta que me molesten cuando estoy en mi habitación?" pregunto la rubia enojada.

"Si, y también me dijo que a usted no le gusta cenar, pero no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que no probo bocado alguno" dijo acomodando la charola en la cama.

"Se ve delicioso" dijo dejando su enojo a un lado mientras veía lo que le había llevado.

"Y sabe igual, así que coma, yo regresare mas tarde por los trastes sucios" dijo saliendo de la habitación.

No acostumbraba a cenar, no por que no quisiera, sino por que así era ella, después de la escuela prefería llegar a casa a descansar, pero después de que sus pulmones se llenaron de ese aroma decidió comer un poco, quedando satisfecha se acomodo en su cama cayendo rápidamente en un profundo sueño.

A los pocos minutos regreso Etsuko, recogió todo y salió de la habitación.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto Lucy al verla salir de la habitación de la rubia.

"Fui a recoger la charola con la comida que le lleve a la señorita Haruka" dijo mostrando la charola con los trastes vacios.

"¿comida? Y ¿ella se la termino?" pregunto al ver todo vacio.

"Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo?" pregunto al ver la cara de asombro de Lucy.

"No, solo que es raro que ella acceda tan fácil, muy bien para ser tu primer día" dijo dejándola sola en el pasillo.

…..

Dio la vuelta sintiéndose algo mareada, abrió los ojos y en efecto, sintió que todo el cuarto daba vueltas a su alrededor, llevo una mano a su cabeza para intentar calmar aquella sensación.

"Buenos días, ¿Puedo pasar?" saludo Etsuko entrando a la habitación de la rubia "Traigo su uniforme limpio, y ya esta el desayuno listo por si tiene hambre ¿se siente bien señorita Haruka?" pregunto al ver que no le respondía.

"Si estoy bien, sal por favor" ordeno la rubia sin voltear a ver si quiera a Etsuko quien obedeció y salió de la habitación.

Camino hasta el baño, abrió el grifo y se mojo el rostro esperando que eso le ayudara a tranquilizar esa sensación de mareo, espero un poco con los ojos cerrados, hasta que la molestia desapareció de repente, abrió los ojos y se miro fijamente en el espejo, se veía mas pálida de lo normal.

"No vuelvo a cenar nada" dijo tomando una toalla para secarse. Salió del baño y se alisto con su uniforme tranquilamente dado que no se sentía con muchas fuerzas, salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, paso por el comedor esperando encontrar ahí a sus padres.

"Buenos días cariño" saludo la madre al verla entrar.

"Hola mamá" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola papá" dijo saludando a su padre.

"Buenos días hija, ¿te sientes bien?" pregunto el hombre apartando su mirada del periódico.

"Si, solo un poco cansada, nos vemos en la tarde" dijo caminando hacia salida del comedor.

"¿No desayunara?" pregunto Etsuko al verla irse sin probar nada.

"No gracias, comeré algo en la escuela" dijo la rubia saliendo de la casa.

"No siempre se tiene suerte" le dijo Lucy a la chica.

Esperaba sentirse mejor durante el transcurso del día, pero no era así, ahora se sentía con nauseas.

"Al menos los mareos ya no están" dijo la rubia después de devolver el estomago por tercera vez.

"Solo por que te conozco HarukaTenoh, sino diría que estas…" cayo la peliverde al ver la cara de enfado de su amiga, ambas se encontraban en el baño de la escuela después de que la rubiera dijera que se sentía mal y saliera corriendo despavorida rumbo al baño.

"Déjame en paz, si me vas a estar molestando mejor vete y déjame sola" dijo intentando ponerse de pie.

"¿Y dejarte en este estado? Mírate, ni siquiera te puedes poner en pie, ¿segura que no bebiste?" le pregunto Michiru ayudándola a levantarse.

"Te lo juro" respondió la rubia dejándose ayudar por su amiga "creo que me siento mejor" dijo suspirando, camino hasta donde estaban los lavamanos para enjuagarse.

"¿Estas segura?" le pregunto su amiga dudosa.

"Si, creo que si" dijo con una mano en su estomago.

"Bueno vamos, hay que llenarlo de nuevo" dijo Michiru señalando el estomago de su amiga.

Ambas salieron del baño rumbo a uno de los jardines, tomando asiento bajo la sombra de un gran árbol Michiru se dispuso a sacar su almuerzo para compartirlo con la rubia.

"Toma, esto te ayudara por si te sientes débil" dijo la chica entregándole un toper lleno de fruta.

"Si, gracias" dijo la rubia tomándolo y comenzando a comer.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunto Michiru una vez que terminaron sus alimentos.

"Mucho mejor, gracias Michiru, siempre estas cuando te necesito" le dijo la rubia tomando la mano que la chica tenia sobre el pasto.

"No tienes nada que agradecer Haruka" dijo la chica sonriéndole.

"Haruka, oye Haruka, el entrenador te busca, dice que vayas a su oficina ahora mismo" dijo un chico del equipo de atletismo interrumpiendo a las chicas.

"Ok Matt voy enseguida gracias" dijo la chica soltando la mano de su amiga.

"¿Crees que sea?"

"Debe ser" dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie y extendiendo la mano a su amiga para ayudarla a pararse.

"¿Te acompaño?" pregunto la peliverde.

"¿Quieres acompañarme?" le pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta.

"Ehh no seque estés pensando, yo solo quiero ir para asegurarme que no te sientas mal de nuevo" dijo Michiru sintiendo las mejillas calientes.

"Jajaja ok ok, vamos pues" dijo riendo la rubia.

Entre risas y bromas llegaron hasta la oficina del entrenador, tocaron a la puerta escuchando del otro lado la voz del entrenador que le indicaba que entrara.

"Buen día entrenador" saludo Haruka entrando a la oficina acompañada de su amiga, dentro pudieron ver que el entrenador no se encontraba solo, sino que también se encontraba el director del instituto junto con la doctora.

"Mejor me retiro, te espero afuera Haruka" dijo su amiga al sentirse algo incomoda ahí.

"No es necesario señorita Kaioh, si gusta quedarse y la señorita Tenoh esta de acuerdo, por nosotros no hay problema" dijo el director con sinceridad.

Michiru vio a su amiga como pidiendo su aprobación, la rubia solo le sonrió en señal de que se quedase con ella y entonces así lo hizo, se acerco más a su rubia amiga y tomo su mano en signo de apoyo.

"Bueno los resultados fueron entregados al fin, el laboratorio tuvo algunos problemas dado que examinaron nuevamente la muestra anterior y la muestra que se les envió posteriormente, para saber si el error había sido de ellos o los resultados realmente habían sido alterados, hicieron una comparación y las muestras son idénticas…" el director hizo una pausa mientras veía a la rubia la cual permanecía seria por lo que decidió continuar "lo que quiere decir que ambas muestras pertenecían a ti Haruka, sin embargo en cuanto al análisis antidoping encontraron grandes diferencias, dado que la muestra que se envió primeramente contenía cierta cantidad de sustancias, mismas que un atleta consume para incrementar su rendimiento y lo cual esta prohibido claro, por lo contrario la segunda muestra se encontraba totalmente limpia, Haruka, esto quiere decir que tus resultados… fueron alterados" dijo finalmente el director esperando la reacción de la rubia.

"¿Eso es todo?" pregunto la chica seriamente.

"Ahmm si, y claro, eso y una disculpa de mi parte por haber dudado de tu palabra muchacha además de que nos encargaremos de dar con la persona causante de esto..." dijo el director algo apenado.

"Bien, con su permiso" le interrumpió la rubia caminando hacia la salida seguida de su amiga.

"Haruka, ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que te pondrías feliz después de que la verdad saliera a la luz" dijo Michiru intentando seguir el paso acelerado de su amiga.

"Lo estoy, pero qué importa ya, la competencia fue hace semanas, no puedo regresar el tiempo para poder competir ¿o si?" dijo la rubia sin voltear a ver a su amiga "Son unos tontos, ni siquiera tienen idea de que yo…" guardo silencio al darse cuenta de que estaba por cometer una indiscreción.

"¿Qué? ¿De que tu que Haruka?" pregunto jalando del brazo de la rubia para que esta se detuviera y la viera a los ojos.

"Nada" dijo viendo hacia otro lado.

"Dímelo Haruka, ¿no tienen idea de que tu que? Dímelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi" pidió la chica tomando el rostro de su amiga.

"De… de que yo pude haberles ganado fácilmente a toda esa bola de niños bonitos que se atrevieron a venir disque a competir contra la gran HarukaTenoh" mintió la rubia.

"Tu no cambias" dijo Michiru soltando el rostro de la rubia y siendo ahora ella la que dejara atrás a la rubia.

"Pero tu sabes que es verdad, no hay nadie que pueda vencerme" dijo Haruka alcanzándola.

…..

Faltaba una semana para las vacaciones y ya todo mundo se encontraba haciendo planes de que harían durante esos días.

"¿Qué les parece si hacemos una fiesta en mi casa? mis padres saldrán de viaje dos semanas y tendremos la casa libre" propuso la rubia a sus amigas.

"Eso suena genial" dijeron Mina y Serena al unisonó.

"No se chicas, deberíamos prepararnos mas, según se el siguiente periodo es mas pesado" dijo Amy causando la mirada de desconcierto de todas.

"Ahmm Amy deberías relajarte un poco" le dijo Rei.

"Así es Amy, bueno ¿y que dicen?" dijo Haruka a las chicas.

"¡Si, fiesta!" dijeron todas sonriendo.

"¿No crees que haya problemas?" pregunto Michiru a su amiga.

"Para nada, además tengo entendido que a ese viaje también van tus papas Michiru, así que no quiero peros" dijo la rubia pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros de su amiga la cual no tuvo más que aceptar.

"¿Que por fin encontraron al chico de ultimo año? ¿Cómo es que se llama?" escucharon que decía un chico de la mesa de al lado a sus acompañantes.

"Mmm Darien me parece" dijo una chica que les acompañaba.

"Ese, según me conto un amigo de su mismo grupo lo encontraron vagando por la ciudad y actuando de forma extraña" dijo el muchacho captando por completo la atención del grupo de Haruka.

"ahh si algo escuche yo también, parece ser que el chico no sabe ni en que mundo esta, es como si hubiera enloquecido" dijo otro joven del grupo.

"¡Que horror!" dijeron las chicas.

"¿Escucharon?" pregunto Rei.

"Si, pobre Darien, con todo y lo patán que era es terrible lo que le paso" dijo Lita volteando a ver su comida.

"Me pregunto que le habrá pasando para haber terminado en ese estado" dijo Amy viendo a sus amigas.

"Bueno chicas las dejo, tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos luego" dijo Haruka saliendo rápidamente de la cafetería antes de que siquiera alguna de sus amigas pudiera decir algo.

"¿Qué tendrá que hacer con tanta urgencia?" dijo Serena con un tono misterioso llamando la atención de todas sus amigas.

"Uyy Serena como eres imprudente, cuando hay que hacer, hay que hacer y mas si es con urgencia" le regaño Mina dándole un golpe en la cabeza el cual mando al suelo a la pobre chica logrando sacar una gota de sudor en la cabeza de las demás.

"Yo también me retiro chicas, nos vemos después" dijo de pronto Michiru levantándose de su lugar y saliendo del sitio en la misma dirección en la que se había ido la rubia "esta vez no te me escapas Tenoh, averiguare que es lo que te pasa aunque me cueste la amistad o incluso…" corto sus pensamientos al ver a la rubia salir como si nada de la escuela.

"¿Adonde ira con tanta prisa?" se pregunto siguiéndola, procurando que nadie la viera salir.

"_Estúpido Darien, no pensé que lo encontrarían tan pronto"_ dijo aquella voz.

Se detuvo una vez que llego a aquel obscuro callejón, estaba por ingresar pero el viento llevo hasta ella el olor de un perfume muy conocido el cual le hizo demitir en su intento.

"_Esa niña"_ dijo llenando su respiración de aquella fragancia.

"Michiru" susurro recobrando algo de su brillo al darse cuenta que la chica se encontraba escondía tras un vehículo a escasa distancia "_Debemos perderla"_ le ordeno la voz.

Haruka obedeció y siguió de largo en su camino perdiendo nuevamente el brillo que había regresado a sus ojos.

Michiru la seguía de cerca o lo más que podía, vio que la rubia se metía a un centro comercial por lo que se apresuro a entrar también.

"No puede ser" dijo la peliverde al perder de vista a la rubia entre toda la gente.

Por otro lado la rubia salía de la tienda asegurándose de que la chica no la siguiera.

Camino de regreso a aquel callejón, una vez que llego volvió a asegurarse de que nadie le seguía, ingreso en el buscando señal alguna del chico pero no encontró nada.

"_Vaya, veo que es verdad lo que aquellos chicos dijeron" _dijo viendo lo solitario de aquel lugar, poso su atención en un brillo que emanaba de entre la basura, se acerco y tomo el objeto, un pequeño cascabel sujeto a lo que parecía ser un collar de gato, sonriendo lo guardo en el bolso de su pantalón para después salir de ahí_"No te preocupes Darien, debes extrañar esto así que yo te lo llevare"_.

Camino hasta un edificio departamental, saludo al portero y se dispuso a subir el elevador, uno vez que llego a su destino camino hasta llegar al departamento 34, toco esperando a que alguien le abriera, segundos después alguien abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose por la presencia de la rubia.

"Haruka, que gusto verte de nuevo" le saludo Aiko dejándola entrar al departamento.

"Pasaba por aquí y vine a saludarte" dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Jajaja ya veo, pues que bueno, comenzaba a aburrirme yo sola, vamos toma asiento" dijo señalando uno de los sillones, la rubia tomo asiento dejando sus cosas a un lado mientras Aiko tomaba asiento en el sillón de enfrente.

"¿Hoy no iras a la librería?" le pregunto la rubia.

"No, la verdad no tengo muchos ánimos de salir" dijo la mujer con sinceridad.

"ahh ya veo… ¿oye y donde esta?" pregunto la chica comenzando a buscar algo con la mirada.

"¿Ehh? Ahh entiendo jejeje moyo, ven moyo" llamaba la mujer, se levanto acercándose al pequeño gato que aparecía en escena "eres un travieso moyo" dijo tomándolo en brazos "sabes, es una lastima que tus padres no hayan dejado quedártelo, es una lindura" dijo sentándose de nuevo en el sofá con el gato sobre sus piernas

"Si, muy lindo, y sabe que debe seguir siéndolo ¿verdad moyo?" dijo sonriendo la rubia "ahh por cierto, le traje algo" dijo sacando el pequeño cascabel de su bolsillo "¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta moyo?" dijo la chica colocando el cascabel frente al gato lo cual le hizo dar un respingo sobre las piernas de la mujer.

"Parece ser que no le gusto" dijo al ver al gato alterado.

"Naa, le gusta" dijo la rubia colocándole el cascabel "¿ves? Se ve bonito así" dijo la chica acomodándose en su lugar.

"Si, se le ve bien" dijo dejando al gato en el suelo, se levanto y se sentó junto a la rubia, cosa que la puso nerviosa "gracias" dijo sin mas.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto viéndola a los ojos.

"Por muchas cosas, por salvarme la vida aquel día, por permitirme cuidar de tu gato y… por estar conmigo" dijo sonriéndole.

"Jajaja no tienes por que dar las gracias, me gusta estar contigo" dijo la rubia acercándose a la mujer.

"¿Tus ojos siempre son así? ¿O solo es por la poca luz del lugar?" pregunto la mujer viendo a la rubia directamente a los ojos.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Haruka.

"Ven" dijo la mujer tomándola de la mano para llevarla hasta la ventana más cercana, corrió la cortina dejando pasar la luz del exterior, tomo el rostro de la chica y vio directo a sus ojos "tus pupilas se ven dilatadas, aun con la luz, eso no es normal ¿o si?" pregunto sin apartar la vista de ellos.

"Pues es normal para mi, a menos que sea un muerto jajaja" dijo soltándose.

"Tienes razón jeje disculpa" dijo la mujer regresando al sillón.

"Bueno creo que es mejor que me vaya" dijo Haruka viendo la hora.

"¿Tan rápido? Iba a invitarte a comer" dijo la mujer bajando la mirada.

"Lo siento, tengo que, pero prometo que para la próxima te acepto la invitación" dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas.

"Esta bien, entonces será para la siguiente" se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la rubia quien terminaba de acomodarse la mochila "Espero que vengas a visitarme pronto" dijo besando su mejilla cosa que sorprendió a la rubia pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue el que a su mente llegara de golpe el recuerdo de aquel beso que le dio Michiru.

"Michiru…" susurro la rubia.

"¿Perdón?" pregunto Aiko sin haber entendido lo que la chica había dicho.

"No, nada jeje bueno nos vemos luego, hasta pronto" dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta.

"Si, cuídate" se despidió cerrando la puerta una vez que Haruka se retiro.

Salió del edificio, estaba por cruzar la calle cuando algo llamo su atención del otro lado de la avenida, una pequeña niña se encontraba ahí, viéndola directamente, su piel parecía ser de porcelana su cabello negro y su mirada penetrante hicieron que la rubia quedara paralizada viendo a la criatura.

"Se lo que haces" leyó de los labios de la pequeña "no dejes que te domine, o terminara por apoderarse de tu cuerpo y tu pasaras a ser parte de la nada" dijo la niña siendo escuchada claramente por la rubia a pesar de tenerla tan lejos, pareciera como si se encontraran a solo centímetros de distancia y la pequeña le susurrara aquellas palabras al oído.

"_No la escuches" _ordeno aquella voz.

"Debes luchar" dijo la niña.

"Pero… _maldita niña…_" como impulso la rubia comenzó a cruzar la avenida directo a donde se encontraba la pequeña, pero una vez que llego hasta el otro lado la niña ya se había marchado.

….

"¿Crees que esto sirva de algo?" pregunto la pequeña a su acompañante.

"Eso espero, ella es fuerte, pero no podrá hacerlo sola" dijo Setsuna una vez que la pequeña llego a su lado.

"Pude notar, que su razón comienza a desaparecer, sus emociones y pensamientos comienzan a mezclarse con las de aquel ser, me refiero a que los pensamientos de uno el otro los hace propios" dijo la pequeña Hotaru.

"Como si fueran uno mismo" dijo la morena.

"Si" dijo la pequeña sencillamente.

"Entonces debemos movernos, ¿sabes lo que puede pasar si dejamos esto así verdad?" pregunto la morena.

"Lo se Setsuna" dijo la pequeña agachando la mirada.

"Bien, vamos" dijo comenzando a caminar para ser seguida por la pequeña.

….

"_¿Adonde se habrá ido esa mocosa?" _dijo volteando par todos lados buscando a la pequeña _"Parece ser que debemos estar mas alertas de ahora en adelante"_ dijo al ver que no había rastro de la pequeña.

….

Comenzaba a anochecer cuando llego a su casa, sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie siguió de largo por su camino hasta llegar a su habitación, donde llego directamente a dejarse caer en la cama.

"Señorita Tenoh, le traigo su cena" dijo Etsuko tocando a la puerta.

"Mmm pasa" dijo la rubia sin moverse de su posición.

"La vi llegar y me apresure a subirle algo, no quiero que se duerma con el estomago vacio, suficiente es que en las mañanas se vaya sin probar nada" dijo mientras acomodaba las cosas sobre la cama de la chica quien seguía sin apartar la mirada del techo.

"_Pruébalo"_ dijo de pronto sin moverse.

"¿Perdón?" pregunto Etsuko sin haber comprendido lo que la chica le había dicho.

"_Dije que lo pruebes"_ ordeno la rubia sentándose en la cama y empujando la charola hacia la mujer.

La chica dudo un poco pero accedió a lo que la rubia le ordeno, tomo la cuchara y probó un poco de la sopa que le había llevado bajo la mirada atenta de Haruka.

"¿Algo mas señorita?" pregunto una vez que paso la sopa.

"No, sal por favor" dijo cerrando los ojos y volviéndose a acostar en la cama.

Una vez que Etsuko salió de la habitación Haruka se levanto tomando las cosas que le había llevado, las llevo hasta el baño y las dejo caer en el escusado jalando la palanca para que el agua desapareciera toda evidencia de lo que había hecho, una vez que salió del baño acomodo los trastes sucios de tal forma que pareciera que había ingerido los alimentos, y por ultimo los dejo en su mesa de noche para que la chica se los llevara cuando fuera por ellos. Se acomodo en su cama y en efecto, minutos después la mujer se encontraba de regreso en la habitación, tomo la charola con los trastes sucios y se los llevo, todo esto bajo la mirada atenta de Haruka, quien aparentaba estar dormida.

"_Ya veo"_ dijo la voz de aquel ser, se acomodo nuevamente pero esta vez para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente la rubia se levanto temprano, esperaba que Etsuko entrara como la mañana anterior para llevarle su uniforme pero no fue así, se levanto y salió de su habitación para ir a la cocina.

"Buen día Lucy" saludo la rubia a la chica quien se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

"Buen día Haruka, que milagro, te levantaste temprano" saludo sorprendida.

"Jaja ya ves, ¿oye y Etsuko?" pregunto por la chica simulando desconcierto por no verla ahí.

"Pues…"

"Aquí estoy, buen día señorita Haruka" salido una sonriente Etsuko entrando a la cocina cargada de algunas bolsas.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos viendo cada movimiento que la chica hacia, todo parecía estar bien.

"Buen día, voy a mi habitación" dijo saliendo.

…

"Buen día Michiru" saludo Setsuna a la chica la cual iba por uno de los pasillos hacia su salón.

"Ahh hola Setsuna, buen día" dijo correspondiendo el saludo de la morena, ninguna de las dos se conocía bien, pero ya se habían tratado anteriormente, claro, gracias a la rubia que parecía ser que no había chica que no conociera.

"¿Cómo estas? ¿Lista para las vacaciones?" pregunto intentando hacer platica a la chica.

"Ehh si, algo así" respondió la peliverde "¿y tu?".

"Pues no se la verdad, no tengo mucho que hacer, supongo que me quedare en casa a esperar que los días pasen jeje".

"Ya veo, pues mmm habrá una fiesta este viernes en casa de Haruka ¿quieres ir?" pregunto la peliverde.

'_Perfecto' _"Me encantaría" respondió la morena sonriendo.

"Bien, entonces ahí nos vemos, hasta luego" dijo despidiéndose de Setsuna.

"Claro, hasta luego" dijo viendo a la chica irse.

"Es una buena oportunidad" dijo la pequeña Hotaru detrás de la morena.

"Si que lo es" dijo Setsuna volteando hacia la niña "¿Sucede algo Hotaru?" pregunto al ver su mirada triste.

"No… bueno, lo de siempre, mis padres pelearon de nuevo y hoy ninguno me trajo a la escuela" dijo bajando aun mas su mirada.

"Mmm…"

"Pero, esta bien, ya me he acostumbrado" dijo levantando la cabeza y sonriéndole a su amiga.

"No debes preocuparte, veras que todo se solucionara algún día" le animo la morena.

"Lo se, gracias" dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

…..

Por fin era viernes, después de que para muchos esa había sido una semana eterna, en especial para cierto grupo de niñas.

"¡Por fin vacaciones!" gritaba Serena mientras caminaba hacia la salida acompañada del resto de las chicas.

"Jajaja calma Serena" dijo Amy sonriendo.

"Hey chicas, las espero esta noche ¿ok?" dijo Haruka llegando acompañada de Michiru.

"Claro ahí nos vemos" dijo Mina emocionada.

"Bien, hasta luego" dijo para después salir corriendo.

"Nos vemos" dijo Michiru siguiendo a la rubia.

…..

"Señorita Haruka, por fin llego" le saludo Etsuko al verla llegar.

"Hola, ¿y Lucy?" pregunto por la chica.

"No esta, pidió permiso a sus padres para ir a visitar a su familia por unos días así que yo me quedare en su lugar" dijo sonriendo.

"Mmm ok, hoy vendrán unos amigos, así que no te preocupes, si quieres tomarte el resto del día libre adelante" dijo caminando hacia las escaleras.

"El vendrán unos amigos significa que hará una fiesta ¿no es así?" dijo Etsuko viendo a la rubia subir por las escaleras.

"Algo así" dijo la rubia deteniéndose para ver a la chica "Por eso te digo, si te quieres tomar el día libre adelante, por lo demás no te preocupes, yo me encargare de recoger todo" dijo terminando de subir por las escaleras.

Entro a su habitación para darse un baño, esperando que al salir la chica ya se haya marchado, se tomo su tiempo, cuando salió pudo ver que todo estaba en silencio por lo que supuso Etsuko había aceptado su oferta y se había tomado el resto de la tarde, bajo las escaleras y recorrió la casa viendo que en efecto todo estaba solo.

"Perfecto" dijo la rubia comenzando a preparar todo.

….

Lejos de ahí una pequeña niña se encontraba junto a sus padres, los tres se encontraban cenando en silencio, ambos señores parecían distantes y disgustados entre si cosa que la niña tono claramente.

"Saben, hoy fue un buen día en la escuela, no me sentí mal…"

"Con permiso" dijo el señor levantándose de la mesa sin prestar atención a lo que su hija decía.

"Papá... Yo… ¿mamá?" le llamo al verla llorar "Mamá no llores, lo siento, es por mi culpa que papá se enoje" dijo tristemente la niña.

La niña se levanto para ir junto a su madre colocando una mano sobre la de la señora, sin embargo la señora rechazo el contacto bajando la mano de la mesa para después retirarse sin decirle nada a su pequeña hija.

"Todo esto es tu culpa, por tu culpa mis padres me odian" dijo llevando su mano al corazón.

Salió de su casa, no importaba que hora fuera, sus padres no notarían su ausencia, es mas, si lo pensaba bien, sus padres habían dejado de preocuparse por ella desde hacia mucho.

"Desde que enferme" dijo mientras caminaba por la acera, llego hasta una casa y espero ahí. Pronto salió una joven de su interior sorprendiéndose por la presencia de la pequeña.

"Hotaru, ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?" pregunto la joven morena que llegaba a donde se encontraba la pequeña esperándola.

"Mis padres están molestos conmigo otra vez así que decidí venir a verte… veo que asistirás a la fiesta de Tenoh" dijo al verla arreglada para la ocasión.

"Si, quiero mantenerme cerca de ella para ver que logro conseguir" dijo la chica.

"Entiendo, ¿crees que pueda acompañarte?" pregunto sin mas la pequeña aun sabiendo cual seria la respuesta de su amiga.

"Eres una niña Hotaru, sin mencionar que si Haruka te ve ahí te reconocerá de inmediato, no debemos correr riesgos ¿recuerdas?" le dijo de forma convincente.

"Esta bien, al menos lo intente" dijo mostrando una ligera sonrisa "¿Puedo… al menos quedarme esta noche contigo? Te esperare aquí, no importa, solo déjame quedarme esta noche, no quiero regresar a casa, ya no quiero ver a mi papa molesto ni a mi madre llorar, por favor Setsu, solo esta noche" pidió la niña con los ojos humedecidos.

"Esta bien, procurare no tardar" dijo mientras dirigía a la pequeña hasta el interior de la casa.

"Gracias Setsu" dijo la niña limpiando sus lagrimas con su suéter.

"No hay de que, nos vemos pequeña" dijo saliendo de la casa.

"_¿Tienes miedo?"_ pregunto una extraña voz tras Hotaru.

"¿Quién eres tu?" dijo retrocediendo hasta chocar con la puerta al momento que trataba de enfocar a aquella persona la cual permanecía oculta en la obscuridad.

"_Tu me conoces pequeña… eh estado tratando de encontrarte, y por fin lo logre" _dijo saliendo de las sombras.

"No… no puede ser" dijo la pequeña completamente impactada.

_CONTINUARA_...

...

Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo, sino pues ya saben dejen su queja jeje si les gusto igual dejen su comentario. acepto de todo tipo hasta declaraciones amorosas XD jaja nsc.

Ya estoy preparando el siguiente capitulo, la verdad no se cuanto tiempo tardare en subirlo pero espero no pase de una o dos semanas XD ese es mi reto. pero claro todo depende de los comentarios, soy mala? si soy mala muy muy mala. Saludos y gracias a las personitas que han dejado su comentario y a las que no y solo leen el fic igual, gracias por leer.

Hasta la proxima.


End file.
